Quest for a Good Cause
by KidHeart4
Summary: In another alternate timeline the ducks are summoned by their good friend Borg to help a young magic wielder in her quest to save their realm of magic. In this setting Heart never left her world and is reaching out for help from the champions of Anaheim. Their quest will be filled with magic, sorcery, adventure, and so much more!
1. Chapter 1

Quest for a Good Cause  
By: KidHeart4

Chapter One: Gathering the Party

?:

"Prince Borg," I greeted with a respectful bow when I was finally allowed into the throne room.  
"I apologize for my guards friend," the prince said regretfully.  
As was custom at this point I hadn't been allowed in at first. The people of the city leered at me to let me know that I was not welcome. Guards barred the way as though I were an intuder. Somehow I had managed to convince them that my visit was only a last resort in an attempt to give him the prince important information. The gnome prince had told them time after time that I was a trusted allie. However the people weren't convinced. One guard had even escorted me the entire way with a glare in his eyes, as though I might swipe something from the very walls we walked by, or possibly even attack someone. I had never done anything of that nature, but it didn't matter.  
"It's alright your highness," I assured, trying to hide the bitterness in my tone that was not meant for him.  
"What brings you here from the caverns you and your mother dwell in?" He enquired with genuine concern in his young, blue eyes.  
"Prince, what we have been aware of for some time now has grown worse. Our world, your very kingdom, stands to fall if something isn't done," I urged him, "If we don't take care of the evil that is looming out there our world as we know it will crumble."  
"I see," the prince said with sinking shoulders from the weight of his kingdom bearing down on him, "I have tried to tell the people that your cause is for the good of this world. Yet I haven't been able to persuade them as of yet."  
"I understand my prince. I wish I could handle this quest on my own, but it would be a fool's mission even for me. And while I care little for those that dwell here aside from you, I do care about the world they inhabit and what is so important about it," I told him to little surprise to be drawn out.  
He then looked up, as though inspiration had struck him as he jumped up. Standing on his own throne he laughed excitedly, "I know just who can help my friend!"  
I looked at him a bit unsure, "There is no one in this world, but you prince, that would journey with me."  
"Sadly not in this world it seems, even by decree it would prove to be a fool's errand. However, there are champions from another realm that I am certain would give us aid!" He assured me with a confident smile.  
I still wasn't convinced. It seemed that the prince noticed this as he hopped down from his throne now to approach me. Looking up at me as I stood about a foot taller than him, he placed a hand over his heart as though swearing by his own code, "These friends of mine would not let us down. I know they would join you. I only need to make preperations to call them here and then use my magic to grant them entry back to our world."  
"I want to believe you, but I am unsure," I said before he lead me to a crystal ball set on a pedastal beside the throne.  
"Trust me friend, these champions are to be trusted. They have saved our world already once before," he told me as he waived his hand over the crystl.  
In mere moments a battle began to play out, showing me the champions he was talking about. I tilted my head curiously as I watched the five that had visited of the six take on the challenge of Asteroth from not long ago. A leader who wore a mask of magic it seemed, his young brother quick in wit and humor, a red headed warrior, a woman of science that was new to me, and a rogue it seemed that had stolen the amulet from Asteroth.  
"I shared this memory so others could see their good deeds they had done," he explained as the images played out, "And as you can witness for yourself these champions are quite capable of taking on this quest."  
"Capable does not mean willing," I pointed out, "You have soldiers here that are capable. Yet as you said yourself, even by royal decree they would prove to be unwilling once they found out I was involved."  
"Not these warriors, I assure you," he insisted.  
I gave a reluctant sigh, "It appears I have little option. Either they come and aid us in this quest or the world as we understand it to be will fade away."  
My hands balled into fists, "I wish I could take care of this on my own prince, so such measures wouldn't have to be taken."  
"You can not take this on all by yourself my friend. You really shouldn't have taken on things alone as long as you have," he told me, resting a kind hand against my arm.  
"It's fine. It's really all I know at this point, so it doesn't matter much to me either way," I shrugged, "because of the company I keep I have grown used to life this way."  
"It's such a shame, as you are quite loyal even when you shouldn't be," he said, "None the less I am honored to have such a deticated allie to look out for this world. And I do hope these champions can help you and our world."  
"As long as our world is saved nothing else much matters," I said as I then turned to leave.  
"Don't you wish to greet them when I reach out to them?" He asked a bit surprised.  
I turned back to him for a moment, "If they come here I will be waiting in the caverns for them. I know my presence makes your people nervous, so I will leave to allow your reunion to be a pleasant one. You know where to bring them dear prince."  
I then gave a fair well bow for the time being and left without another word. My solitary steps echoed down the hall as I walked towards the large double doors that were the main entrance and exit of the palace.  
As I passed by them the guards gave stern expressions as if to say I was never welcomed. Though I knew this to be untrue I could not fault them for their diligance. After all that had transpired here in the last few years it was understandable for the people to be on edge. It would take time for them to fully trust anyone that had anything to do with dragons again.

Duke:  
I had found myself wandering around the seemingly empty halls of the pond that morning. It had been a few weeks since our last mission, our battle against Dr. Droid and his newer robotic body he had built since the first fight. Things had seemed to stay calm for a little while since then.  
Before too long I had begun to hear the voices of a few of my teammates reaching me from the main room. Soon enough I found Nosedive asking Wildwing to play a video game with him, "Come on for old time's sake?"  
Wildwing shook his head, "Not right now baby brother."  
"But I need a 2nd player, Mallory's beating up a punching bag, Tanya's in her lab, the Grinster's meditating, and Phil is on the phone with someone setting some sort of publicity stunt he wants us to do," Nosedive protested.  
"I actually need to see how Tanya's project is coming along," Wildwing said as he started to head towards the hall, passing me along the way.  
"Morin' Wing," I greeted.  
"Turn back while you can, Dive is relentless today," Wildwing warned me.  
I gave a chuckle as my leader then left us both there in the main room. Nosedive noticed and tried to offer me a controller. I shook my head, "Sorry Dive, but if ya have an adventure game I'll stick around ta watch for a bit."  
Nosedive sighed as he took out the fighting game he was trying to play and pulled out an adventure game instead. A young man was being summoned from his home to brave the corrupted soldiers outside in a storm. Meanwhile a princess called to him for aid.  
"I really miss the other Anaheim," I mentioned as my memory of that adventure sparked in my mind.  
"Yeah, it was a lot different than how things are here," Nosedive agreed.  
"I would love ta go back there an' see all there is ta find," I admitted.  
Just then Nosedive suddenly dropped his controller, as though startled by something in his game.  
"What's the matter Dive?" I asked, "Did ya hurt your hand or somethin'?"  
Nosedive shook his head as he had his character approach what I was told was an NPC. The sprite on the screen with the swordsman looked very much like the young prince we had helped before in the other Anaheim. Nosedive pressed a button to interact with the prince on the screen.  
Suddenly their was scrolling pixelated text appearing on the screen with a black backdrop. In the corner was a more detailed sprite art of the prince's face. It changed in different expressions as he spoke, "My friends my world and kingdom are in need of your help. We need the six of you to come here and join one of my allies on a quest. I would not ask this of you if I had any other options. I know our world is not one you should have to keep saving when you have your own to protect. However we are desperate."  
"Get the others," Nosedive said quickly.  
Before long everyone had gathered around us to see what Nosedive had discovered.  
"Dive what's going on?" Wildwing asked.  
"Wildwing I promise this isn't normal for this game," Nosedive insisted, "That's really Borg!"  
"Odd seein' how we were jus' talkin' about when we were there before," I mused with a bit of hope.  
"He needs our help," Nosedive said.  
"I know Dive, but I'm not sure if we can be away for very long. Dragonus could cause trouble while we're gone," Wildwing reminded his brother.  
"But if we don't do this Borg could end up in some trouble!" Nosedive pushed, "He said there was no one else to help but this one allie! We have to help!"  
"I'm with Dive on this one Wing," I said a bit eagerly, "What kind of heroes would we be if we turned down his request?"  
Wildwing sighed, "You're right. Tell Borg we're in Dive."  
"Yes!" Nosedive cheered as he gave me a high-five.  
Wildwing shook his head. Then we all watched as Nosedive clicked "Yes" in response to Borg's request.  
"Everyone join hands and I will use my restored magic to bring you here," Borg assured, "But make sure you have the amulet with you as a way to get back."  
I then hurried over to our safe and grabbed the emerald gem, tucking it into the front of my suit. Then we joined hands as Prince Borg had instructed. Nosedive clicked "Ready" and then dropped the controller. A light formed around us, and in mere seconds we were transported back to the other Anaheim.  
Yet this time things were a bit different when we arrived. As I looked around I was pleasantly surprised to find myself standing in a grand throne room with my allies. Upon the eleganty carved throne sat Prince Borg, focusing his magic to bring us here safely. Then I turned back to my teammates to find that we all had changed. None of us wore our usual battle gear. Instead we were wearing tunics and armor better fitting for the world we had returned to.  
Wildwing wore a full suit of shining armor, with a shield fastened to his right arm. The metal of the suit was a silver white that reflected light, as though he were a walking beacon of hope to those who saw him. Only the mask remained from his usual attire, thougt it seemed to have changed slightly, looking as it did when we played a hockey game back home. Had it traded tech for magic I wondered?  
Nosedive beside him wore a light breast plate with a tunic and trousers. He seemed to be dressed as some sort of ranger, his blasters replaced with a bow and a quiver filled with arrows. Fastened around his neck was a hooded cloak with a pin locking it in place that resembled the emblem he wore on his usual armor. His armor was not the same material of his brother as it's coloring shared more with the colors of a deep jungle canopy. Almost a deep turquoise like that of a tortoise shell.  
Mallory too was wearing a breat plate over a tunic and leggings. Her blasters were replaced with a crossbow, and her gloves had turned into fighting gauntlets. She was also given a circlet or armor around her head. Her armor was the shade of the soft pink in a seashell that faded deeper near her shoulders.  
Grin had lost his armor, wearing a simple monk's outfit with wrappings tied around his arms. He was also missing the visor he normally wore with only his top knot on his head as he had it when out casually.  
Tanya was wearing a lavender tunic with alchemic symbols emrboidered on the front in a crest of some sort. Her omni-tool had been replaced with a parcel filled with tools and liquids of varying kinds. At her hip was a med-kit with plenty of supplies to aid those in need for a while. Her usual glasses were replaced with ones more fitting for our current style. Though they also had a few extra pieces that when turned became a magnifying glass and other useful tools of perception.  
Finally I looked in a nearby reflection to find myself in a rogue's tunic. With a black dress shirt worn beneath and dark trousers. The tunic it's self was a deep burgundy. The outfit almost reminded me of what I had worn before in my past back on Puck World. My boots were soft heeled to allow me to get around unnoticed. While my hands were given gloves to wear. My saber was replaced with a rapier that was sheathed at my side. It's hilt remained gold, but the blade it's self was a shining silver, close to the metal that our leader was now wearing. I then reached up to my eye patch, for a moment a little panicked as I found a patch still covering what was now an enchanted replacement eye that worked with the cover over it. Breathing a sigh of relief when I realized I could still see I turned back to the prince and nodded thankfuly.  
"I deeply hope that everything is to your liking my friends," he greeted us as he opened his eyes, his magic cast over us, and then smiled.  
"This is incredible!" Mallory exclaimed as she looked at her gauntlet covered hands in amazement.  
"But why do we need this Borg?" Tanya asked, "We came here before with our normal gear?"  
"I realize it is probably strange, but because you will be traveling deeper into our world I felt giving you attire and supplies to blend in would help. When you return home everything of yours will be restored to you. Besides there are places in our realm where your usual gear may not work properly. While what you have now should work fine," Borg explained.  
"Thank you Prince Borg," I said to him appreciatively with a bow.  
"So what exactly are we here to do?" Wildwing enquired.  
The young prince then took on a pained expression as he got up from his throne and walked over to the large window nearby.  
Outside we could see the mountains in the distance far beyond the city's limits.  
"My friends, I have called for your aid because there is no one else that is willing to take on such a journey with a long ago made allie of mine. Even though it would be to save our very realm there is no one to turn to here," he started.  
"Your word isn't enough?" Mallory questioned.  
"It's not that easy. My people are still in a state of unease, as Asteroth has only been banished for a short time. They fear this allie even though I have shown them to be someone that we can trust," he tried to explain.  
"So where do we find this allie of yours?" Grin asked before at last introducing himself to the young prince.  
Borg looked up towards the mountains, "They are waiting in the caverns high up in the mountains, far from my city."  
"They?" I asked curiously.  
"Yes, a young magic wielder that stays watching over this realm, but from the border of my kingdom," he told us.  
"Why don't they live here in the city if they're such a good friend?" Nosedive questioned.  
"It's complicated I'm afraid. It's not by my order, but my people prefer they stay at a distance. Despite my efforts to persuade them and welcome this friend they refuse to listen," the prince explained reluctantly.  
"Is there something wrong with them?" Nosedive asked bewildered.  
"Dive!" Wildwing exclaimed.  
"Sorry, I just want to know what to expect! Are they a human, monster, what?" Nosedive questioned, "Why are they in isolation?"  
"Look, they are my friend. I trust them, and they need help in the quest to come," Borg said defensively, "But they will also be able to explain what's to come better than I can. Please trust me my friends, and give them the chance that my people refuse to give them."  
I stepped forward, "I know a thing or two about not bein' welcome by others, despite what I have ta offer. If ya say ta go ta her, then I'm fine with that."  
Wildwing nodded in agreement.  
The prince looked troubled for a moment. I wondered just what kind of girl we were about to meet. He never did answer just what she was, but then again I didn't really care. I was excited to embark on a new adventure in this land. Our journey would begin in the mountains. So that's where we headed.  
Along the way the people of the city cheered for our return. They seemed unaware of this supposed danger we were going to face. I grew even more curious.  
It took us about a day and a half to reach the summit that the prince had told us of. A mouth of a large cave was opened wide as an entrance. Inside we could hear the roars of great beasts. We quickly ran up to the cavern opening ready for a fight.  
Inside we were all surprised to a see a red dragon rearing it's head as a lone figure stood before it.  
"Is it Asteroth?" Mallory questioned in surprise.  
"No, this dragon appears to be much younger than he was," Tanya mentioned.  
"Back off monster!" Wildwing yelled as he lead the charge forward.  
The figure in front of the dragon turned, a hooded cloak hiding her face, "Don't you dare!"  
We all paused in our steps, each of us a bit shocked from the figure's reaction. Then we watched as the cloacked individual turned to the dragon, raising their hand to calm the creature down. It looked to us, as though warning us not to step out of line. Then it finally gave in and backed down. Afterwards it nuzzled their hand for a moment before heading deeper into the caverns.  
"We were sent here by Prince Borg," Wildwing then told them, lowering his shield, "Are you the allie he spoke of? The one that knows of the quest we were summoned for?"  
"I am," they said reluctantly, "but why should I trust those willing to hurt my family based on what they look like?"  
"Look, this world is still strange to us," Nosedive tried to argue, "And the last time we were here we had to fight Asteroth as a dragon! You can understand the confusion!"  
"We only meant to give aid," Grin assured.  
They paused, looking away for a moment.  
"It was a misunderstanding," Wildwing insisted, "Please tell us what you need help with."  
"Wait, before that, may we know who you are?" I asked curiously, "Perhaps stop hiding yourself?"  
They paused for a moment, as though unsure of my request. Then they gave a reluctant sigh before pulling back the hood to reveal themselves. I found myself surprised to see a young woman standing before us. She appeared to be a young human woman, perhaps the same age as Nosedive, standing just at 5 feet tall. Her frame was small but curved. Her skin tone was quite pale. She was dressed in a burgundy vest over a pirate-esque blouse with black trousers. Her ebony cloack was clasped with a dragon scale pin with her hood pushed back. Up to her knees were a pair of dark boots. Her wavy burgundy hair was pulled into a ponytail that started at the base of her neck. Yet what intrigued me most were her eyes as they looked to us, almost like glistening sapphires searching us for answers.  
I then found myself approaching her, swiftly bowing and taking her by the hand as I kissed it, "It's a pleasure ta meet ya sweetheart."  
For a moment I noticed as a slight pink appeared on her face, and I gave her a charming smile in response. Then she quickly pulled her hand away from me, "My name is Lis."  
"I'm Duke L'Orange," I replied smoothly.  
"The rogue?" She asked.  
I looked up a bit surprised.  
We then took turns introducing ourselves and she would give a brief reply based on our role.  
"I am our team captain, Wildwing."  
"A paladin?"  
"The name's Nosedive, nice to meet you girly-girl!"  
"It's nice to meet you ranger?"  
"Mallory McMalord at your service!"  
"A fighter?"  
"I'm Tanya, I'll help however I can."  
"An alchemist is rare in this realm."  
"My name is Grin, it's nice to meet another with a strong aura."  
"I'm not sure about that, but thank you. I expect kindness from a monk I suppose."  
"What are you-?"  
"The gear you have, from the prince's magic has been given as a gift to match the skills you naturally have," she explained.  
"We were told you're a magic wielder," I stated curiously.  
She looked a bit nervous when I brought it up to her.  
"I don't really have much control over the magic I have. Though I do know this land and can aid in that way, and I can fight with a blade," she said to us.  
"So can you tell us what we're here to do in the first place?" Nosedive asked.  
She waved us inside as we followed her through the caverns. We soon found ourselves over looking the land from a natural opening, like a window, inside the mountain wall to the right of us. The kingdom stood with the vast landscape stretching out far and wide before us. We watched as she took a seat and watched the horizon as she spoke, "The magic in this world is dying. Something is draining it and creatures with that important essence are being hunted down. Dragons especially. I need help journeying through the land and stopping what ever is causing this."  
"Wait, are dragons monsters? Don't they get slain in worlds like this?" Mallory asked.  
The young girl glared at us, "It's illegal to hunt them for the very reason I just told you! The dragons here are not like Asteroth! They live in peace and create a magic essence that is crucial for this world to survive as it is!"  
"Then what was Asteroth?" Tanya enquired.  
"Asteroth was a wicked sorceror as you each saw, but the amulet he stole was made from the eye of a dragon, stealing a bit of her magic," she explained, as though reliving something for a moment.  
"How do you know about that?" Nosedive questioned.  
"Because I was there, and I couldn't do anything to stop him," she said bitterly, "If I had, perhaps the people of the city could trust me. But I was only a child when this happened."  
"Why do you stay up here alone?" I then asked carefully.  
She looked away, her movements rigid as she watched the lands in the distance. As she was turned away I slipped over to her side, kneeling down beside her. I then rested a gentle hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump slightly at my touch.  
"If we're goin' ta help ya, we need ta understand a bit better sweetheart," I encouraged her with a slight smile.  
"I'm not welcome in the city by the people. The prince and I became friends just before Asteroth's invasion, but I stayed up here to keep my family safe over the years. Then I helped them to escape and find a new home while I remained here to watch over things from afar," she told us.  
"Family?" Nosedive questioned.  
She looked up to the heavens with a sad look in her eyes, "The dragons that nested here. Only my brother remains with me now, as he has claimed this as his nest."  
"I defend dragons and creatures like them, so the people treat me as such. A monster I guess," she said bluntly, "You don't have to understand. I get it if you would rather go home and I'll deal with this on my own."  
"We're not leaving," Grin stated firmly.  
She looked up a little surprised.  
"Borg asked us to help his friend, you need help saving your world, we're not going anywhere until we finish this mission," Nosedive assured her.  
"Also, for the record," I ventured gently, grasping her hand, "You're not a monster. Ya look out for those others jus' don't understand, an' ya look out for this world in spite of how others look at ya. Doesn't sound monstrous ta me."  
She pulled her hand away, but still she looked up at me, "Th-Thank you?"  
"So I guess we'll rest here until morning. Then we'll head out?" Wildwing suggested, "Climbing up here took a while and we could use the breather."  
"As long as my brother is not in danger, I guess that is fine. The caverns here are strong and safe. I see the prince gave you supplies for camping for a long while," she agreed, "I'll inform my brother so he doesn't stay on guard with you here."  
As she got up and left down the winding cavern hall I was approached by our youngest teammate, "What's gotten into you Duke?"  
"What do ya mean?" I asked as I got to my feet.  
"You were quite friendly with her," Tanya commented, "maybe even a little bold?"  
"Hey, she's been alone for who knows how long up here; an' I happen ta know a thing or two about bein' unwelcomed. I used that ta try an' connect with her ta get her ta talk ta us, that's all," I explained.  
"We don't know much more about what we're here to fight or where we're going," Mallory commented in frustration.  
"I guess we'll have ta figure that out," I said with a shrug, "but we promised ta help didn't we?"  
Wildwing nodded, "We gave our word, and I refuse to let us go back on that. We just have to trust this girl and do what we can to find out what's happening here."  
While everyone talked amongst themselves, taking in everything that was happening, I walked over to the end of the hall. I wondered if or when our guide was returning. For I wanted to ask her more about this land as she knew it. What other creatures had she been fighting to protect, how had she fought for so long on her own? What magic did the prince see in her for her to act like it wasn't so? So many of these kinds of questions were running through my head as I leaned back against the cavern wall, crossing my arms over my chest.  
"I wonder jus' how long she's been up here all alone like this," I mentioned to no one in particular.  
Soon after our new allie came back and escorted us down to the center of the caverns. Some beds had been tossed together with straw and loose fabric she must have had around. Her dragon brother appeared to be resting elsewhere, probably down one of the several tunnels that splintered off from this room.  
"I apologize that the beds aren't what you're probably used to," Lis said as she walked over to her own and sat on it, sinking slightly into the hay and fabric.  
"They're just fine girly-girl," Nosedive assured her with a smile.  
We then unpacked some of the food we had been given before leaving the city. The whole time she watched us quietly.  
"Hey, are ya hungry?" I asked offering her some fruit.  
She looked up at me unsure. I reached out my hand to her until she finally accepted the apple I held out to her.  
I noticed Wildwing watching us with a raised brow showing through his mask. I shrugged and took a seat on the floor near the girl we were there to help. Though I wasn't sure myself why I was trying to reach her so much.  
"Everyone try to get some rest, we'll head out early in the morning. Do you at least have a lead on where to go?" Wildwing asked the girl.  
"I can feel magic draining in the north of this land, there's a forest there filled with wondrous creatures. I fear they are being hunted and that may be starting the shift in the land," she stated worriedly.  
"Then we'll head north," Wildwing confirmed before going to remove his plated armor.  
Once everyone was changed into their sleep wear they found their made beds and retired for the night. Most of the others talked here and there, trying to plan a little or grow more comfortable with what was going on before one by one they officially turned in for the night. The whole time I remained on the floor until everyone else was sound asleep.  
"Ya know, I have ta thank you in some way," I told her quietly so not to awaken my comrades.  
"For what?" She asked me.  
"I was hopin' one day we could come back here an' adventure through this land. You've given us that by reachin' out for our aid."  
"I wanted to take care of this myself, but as I am now I can't on my own," she said regretfully.  
"Sweetheart-"  
"Stop," she said firmly, "I don't know you. You don't know me either. I am relieved that this world has a chance to be saved, but we're not friends. Please just use my name."  
"Lis," I said carefully, "I meant no harm. All I wanted ta say was ya don't have ta face things alone. It's a shame such a beautiful girl had ta be on her own for so long."  
I then shut my beak quickly when I realized what I had just said. I had never reacted to any other human like this back in our current home. Yet at the same time something was resonating with me about her, perhaps I felt a familiar loneliness calling out from her.  
Her cheeks grew pink from my words and she quickly got up to get away from me.  
"You should get some rest," she told me, trying to ignore what I had said to her, "We have a long hike ahead of us. We'll need our energy for our travels."  
A part of me felt I should take her advice, as well as back off from talking to her so much for the time being. Yet something tugged at me to try and speak once more, "Lis, as long as we're here, you can rely on us. We're goin' ta help save your home. But I also want ya ta know you can rely on me."  
"How so?" She asked looking at me.  
"I know what it's like ta not be wanted and ta be lonely," I admitted to her still sitting near the bed, "I can't make up for a lifetime of mistrust an' hardships, but I can offer a friendship to you. You can trust me."  
She looked at me still so unsure, almost as though shielding herself from my words.

Lis:  
I then watched as the drake retired for the night and seeingly fell asleep. His words echoed in my head, tugging at something I had long ago forgotten about. I tried to ignore it as I looked at him, knowing better than to give in. It didn't make sense to get too attached to any of them. Once everything was over they would simply return home and I would remain here in these caverns. As I always had.  
A bitter feeling twisted my lip as I thought these things. Not noticing he was still awake I jumped when he spoke, "Ya need your rest too angel."  
I felt my cheeks growing warm when I heard him. Without a word I walked over to my bed and eventually drifted off to sleep. Though just before I closed my eyes I noticed he too had finally fallen asleep. I then quietly looked to the party we seemed to have formed. I wondered what would happen through our journey. What would we find at the end of it threatening this world? Could I really rely on them? It seemed I had little choice but to believe the dark feathered drake's words, at least a little.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Our First Steps

When I awoke the next morning I found about half of the group awake. The gentle giant of a duck was meditating. Their leader was making breakfast and planning strategies with their alchemist. I got up and went to check on my brother, finding him still resting on his hoard of gems and gold, lost treasures he and my siblings had found. Approaching him quietly I rested a gentle hand on his neck, brushing my fingers along his slick ruby scales.  
"I will be a way for a while brother," I told him, "Try to stay hidden and safe while I'm gone."  
For a little while I sat beside my brother, pulling my knees up to my chest as I did. It had been a long time since I had left the nest for that long. There were parts of this land that were unfamiliar to me, but I had to venture out no matter what. The thought of traveling far with these strangers caused me to freeze up for a few minutes. I couldn't be like this right now. I had to do this, for my brothers and sisters and for this world.  
My head was burried in my arms, my fears gripping me it seemed. So I hadn't heard his footsteps drawing closer until I noticed a pair of boots in front of me. I looked up startled, frustrated that I hadn't heard him. Years of spotting poachers and attackers and this one slips into my brother's nest. I jumped to my feet, standing defensively between dark feathered drake and my brother. He quickly raised his hands, stepping back.  
"Why are you in here?" I questioned.  
"I was jus' wonderin' where ya went an' took a guess. I wanted ta bring ya somethin' ta eat," he told me as he quickly pulled from the pouch on his belt a green, five pointed fruit. He held it out to me, "It's a starfruit. I thought ya might like it?"  
I looked at him unsure of how to react to him. All my years of keeping others away and this one wouldn't give up. He danced around my senses and inner walls it seemed. I wanted to be angry with him. I wanted to walk away from him. Yet I knew I had to forge some sort of trust with these champions, or our quest would be for not. However I couldn't let my guard down entirely, causing me to walk passed him to head back to the main chamber.  
As I walked down the hall I felt something tucked in the hood of my cloak. I reached back to grasp the fruit he had tried to given me. I turned around on my heel to see him leaning against the cavern hall's wall with a charming smirk on his face.  
"You're cute when ya blush like that," he said to me and I felt my face grow warmer.  
I didn't want to encourage him further, so instead I continued down the hall back to the others.  
"There you two are," Wildwing greeted us, "Good morning Lis, Duke."  
I looked over my shoulder to watch the dark feathered drake give a nod to his leader, "Mornin' Wing."  
"What have you been up to Duke?" He then asked sternly, noticing the frustration in my eyes.  
"Jus' findin' our new friend," he assured, giving me a friendly smile.  
Wildwing didn't look too convinced, but he dropped the subject. Their two other warriors awoke soon after. We then shared a breakfast together before packing up to head out. Those with armor packed changed into their gear. Then as we went to leave I paused at the cavern entrance, reluctant to leave. I could hear my brother stirring from his nest. I knew if I ran to him that I wouldn't be able to leave. Tears stung my eyes as I listened for him.  
Just then I felt a warm, gloved hand close over mine. I looked up to see him once again, but this time his smile was more encouraging and gentle. A part of me wanted to pull away from instinct, but this time I appreciated the support he was trying to give, as alien as it felt to me.  
"It's okay sweetheart," he said, "We know how it feels ta leave home for a long while. Ya don't have ya pretend it doesn't bother ya jus' because we're here."  
I slowly pulled the hood of my cloak up to hide the tears forming in my eyes. He seemed to notice, but he didn't say a word to point it out.  
"Come on, we're goin' ta take care of each other, includin' you," he assured me as he started to pull me from the entrance.  
Taking a deep breath I finally turned around to face the six of them. Then I nodded to signal that I was ready as we stepped forward, beginning our decent. With these first steps our journey truly began. As journies generally do.

Duke:  
We had made it down the mountain side without much problems. Every so often our new companion would pause, as though fighting the urge to turn back to look at her home. Each time we tried to reach her in some way to assure her it was okay. She never did try to go back, but I could tell it was bothering her.  
"So," Nosedive ventured finally, "You said there's a forest we're trying to get to?"  
She nodded her head, "I've only been there once. Sacred creatures hide their to protect one another and their magic. I was there to try and help a particular creature protect their young as they were giving birth to them."  
We all looked to one another a bit surprised to hear this.  
"What kind of creature was it?" Tanya asked curiously.  
Lis shook her head, unwilling to tell us much more than what she already had.  
"Look it seems as though this will be a long journey," Wildwing attempted, "We may as well try to talk with each other. Build some sort of bond?"  
Lis's eyes took on an expression of reluctance, or perhaps uncertainty. She remained quiet while the rest of us talked together.  
"So do you think Phil will blow a blood vessel this time?" Nosedive asked.  
"Fortunately we're on a break right now," Wildwing said, "But I don't know how long all of this will take."  
"Phil will be fine, we'll just have to make it up to him with some public appearances or something," Nosedive shrugged.  
While they talked I watched the scenery around us. I took in every mountain range in the distance, every sprawling landscape straight out of a fairytale. As we continued on the city was growing smaller in the distance behind us. I grew more and more excited about what could be waiting for us down this path. Not just the forest, but battles to be won, magic to witness, an adventure.  
"Duke you seem to be quite excited about all of this again," Tanya noted.  
I couldn't help but smile, "I like it here. It jus' calls ta me."  
"Well at least this time we have a way back home when we're done," she said relieved.  
I noticed as Lis looked to us briefly when I showed Tanya the amulet to assure her we could return when it was time. Before I could say anything to her she turned away again as she listened to us. As we traveled we reflected on some of our adventures to help give her an idea of who we each were. We mentioned Dragonus a few times, our home world and our home back in the modern Anaheim, and a few of the monsters we had fought. While we shared these stories I thought I saw curiosity showing in the girl's eyes, watching us each quietly.  
"I'm sure you've had your share of adventures here," I tried to push a little.  
"I'm not so sure. I just did what I needed to," she shrugged.  
Most of the day went this way. We would all talk and she would simply.  
"Man this girl is strange, why'd she ask for help if she didn't want it?" Nosedive asked in a hushed tone.  
I looked over my shoulder, seeing that Lis had fallen back to walk beside Grin. Perhaps his quiet nature was helping her?  
"I don't think it's that she doesn't want our help," Wildwing said to his brother, "We don't know much about her Dive. Perhaps there's a reason she is keeping at a distance. All we can do is try to show her we're here to help."

Lis:  
As we continued our travels I remained beside the one they called Grin. He was the only one not trying to get me to talk, and just seemed to be taking in everything. His presence was gentle.  
We hadn't reached the forest yet when night fell over us. It was decided that we would set up camp for the night. They each set up their tents and beds. Mallory and Nosedive gathered firewood. Wildwing tended to the fire and began preparing food with his younger brother. Tanya took down notes of what was around, what plants were harmful and other information. Grin helped keep watch as the sky grew dark. Duke made sure our tracks were covered so no one unwanted could find us. We had taken to a small grove of trees on the side of the dirt road. I got my own tent and bedroll ready.  
Once things were ready Wildwing passed along bowls of food to each of his team. Then he walked over to me and handed me own bowl. I nodded thankfully before he then walked back to the others who had joined around the fire in a circle. They continued to talk with one another while I watched from just outside my tent. As I heard bits and pieces I stared into the bowl handed to me. Something strange was shifting in me. I shook my head, annoyed with myself when I realized that I felt lonely.  
Just then their youngest teammate turned and waved to me, "Come on over girly-girl!"  
I looked at him a bit surprised. Then against my better judgement I walked over to them and sat between the two brothers. Yet I couldn't help but notice as Duke smiled at me from across the circle.  
Nosedive then put an arm around my shoulder playfully, "We thought maybe we should start over with you. You've been so quiet today, and you're supposed to be a part of this group of heroes too!"  
"I-I'm not a hero!" I said quickly, "Look, I thank you for coming to help, but I really am not that useful outside of being familiar with certain creatures and sensing magic. If I were a hero I would have been able to stop Asteroth all those years ago, and I wouldn't have to summon warriors from their world to help."  
Everyone was quiet around me. I then got to my feet, frustrated with myself, as I hurried away. I remained where I could see the campfire, but far where I could no longer hear them clearly.

Duke:  
As we watched her hurry away we looked to one another unsure of what to do or say. For a moment I paused, trying to think. She had shown earlier that my attempts to reach her were bothering her. I didn't want to push her further away from us. Yet my teammates were just as unsure.  
"I was trying to help," Nosedive sighed.  
"Give it some more time, "Grin then said, "There aren't any negative vibes coming from within her, but there are plenty surrounding her to bog her down. I think we are a good presence to counter that, but it's going to take more than one day."  
"She's already starting to shift a little," Wildwing noted, "She's willing to listen to our stories and sit with us. That's an improvement from last night."  
"But at the moment, she still feels alone," I said quietly more to myself as I got up finally.  
"Duke, do you think it's a good idea to follow her?" Mallory asked, "She might just need some space."  
"I jus' want ta make sure she's okay. If she doesn't want ta talk I'll come back," I said before finding Lis just outside the light the campfire created.  
"Please leave me alone," she said as she heard me approach her.  
"We're jus' tryin' ta be friendly," I pushed slightly, "We came here ta help ya, but if ya don't let us we can't do much."  
"You're not here to help me, you're here to save our world because Prince Borg asked it of you. It has nothing to do with me asking for help! If it had been just me you wouldn't have come here!" She snapped, looking away.  
Just before she looked into the shadows I saw a pained, frustrated expression twisting her face.  
"I'm not good around others! I'm not good enough to save my own home! All I do is drive others away because of what I am! Because I'm like this!" She said with every sentence growing angrier and angrier in tone, "But it's true. If I had asked I would be out here alone trying to save this world's magic."  
Despite the daggers I felt from her temper I approached her carefully. Against my better judgement I reached a hand out to her shoulder, "How do ya know that?"  
"Because of what I am, no one else would come with me. The prince is your friend, of course you would offer to help him," she said.  
I wasn't sure how to convince her she was wrong. That we would have offered to help either way, because that's who we were. Yet I could see past the shell she showed the world, the armor that kept others at bay. Through the rough edges she had formed there was someone deeply used to being alone for merely being different. She relied on dragons and other such creatures for company, and the world exiled her for this. Her own world cast her out because of this.  
"It's no wonder ya lash out at anyone that tries ta get close," I realized outloud.  
She looked at me with a harsh expression in her eyes.  
"Why do you keep pushing?" She asked, "I don't understand!"  
"I guess because I do understand," I said as I looked at her.  
Before I could say more we both heard a screech in the distance. Through the dark we could see a shadowed figure take flight and begin their hunt. It's large wings spread out as it started towards our direction. I instinctively stepped forward, keeping Lis behind me as I drew my rapier.  
As the creature flew over our heads we hurried to back to the group. The others had been alerted to the danger by the creature's screeching cries. It attempted to swoop down to grab us while we quickly dodged it's claws.  
Just then it took to the skies before gliding down to us again. This time it was using it's force to try and grab Mallory. Yet before any of us could react Lis rushed over and pushed our friend out of harm's way. Just as Mallory was shoved to the side the creature's claws grasped Lis's arms and swept her up into the sky.  
"Young friend!" Grin called out worriedly as he tried to swing at the creature, but missed.  
We watched as Lis struggled to break free, but the creature's claws dug into her arms.  
"Lis!" I yelled to her, "We're comin'!"  
We quickly ran after them, rushing through the dark night to a nest ahead on a ledge.

Lis:  
I was suddenly tossed to the side of the nest, hitting my back against a boulder. I cried out in pain as I crumbled to the ground of the nest. Then I looked up fearfully as the dire bat before me raked it's claws across my shoulder, knocking me back again. The creature screeched at me hungrily as I struggled at get up.  
Energy began to spark around me defensively. Yet as it struck at the dire creature it shrieked again. I braced myself for another hit that never came. Just as it reared it's head, ready to bite at me, an arrorw came whistling through the air. It struck the creature's shoulder, causing it scream in pain. Then a grappling arrow was struck into the surface near me, piercing into the mud-caked nest. Before I knew it Duke had climbed up to the nest dodging the dire bat's swipes he slid under it's claws. Then he stood between the creature and me, drawing his blade in warning.  
"Stay back cretin!" He shouted as he swung his blade.  
The creature shrieked, it's jaws wide open as it tried to lunge forward. Duke didn't step to the side, taking note that I was behind him. So instead he took a chance and blocked it's jaws with his blade. He struck the creature across it's jaws, causing it to reel back in pain. It shook it's head wildly as it began to fall back further, until it fell from it's own nest to the ground below. From beneath us I could hear Grin trying to calm the winged beast and offer it food.  
Then things were quiet around us and below. With the dire bat pacified Duke turned to me and held out his hand to offer aid. Instead I gripped my shoulder to try and stop the blood that had begun to flow from it.  
"Hey, take it easy!" He told me as he tried to help me up still.  
"I'm fine," I tried to assure him.  
"Ya can't climb down on your own like that," he mentioned.  
He approached me, but I stepped back. Why was I so afraid of interacting with them?  
"Come on, I'll help ya down," he offered.  
"I've been injured before, I can get down on my own. This is not the worst scrape I've been in," I told him as I walked over to the ledge.  
I carefully gripped the rope and started my slow decent. I used my good arm to take on most of my weight and the other to just steady myself. Once on the ground Duke followed after me.  
"Let me help you with your shoulder," Tanya suggested as she readied her med-kit.  
I wanted to refuse, but she wouldn't hear of it.  
"Fortunately it's just a good scratch. You're going to be a little sore from the impacts you took, but you should recover soon," she assured me as she bandaged my shoulder.  
"Thank you," I said simply, "and I'm sorry. First night and something like this happens?"  
"Hey, it happens," Nosedive shrugged, "We've had our fair share of scrapes and bruises."  
"Besides, you saved our friend's life. If you hadn't jumped in Mallory would have been taken instead," Wildwing said thankfully.  
"Thanks for that," Mallory said with a smile.  
"Don't mention it," I said looking away.  
"Let's get back to camp and get some rest," Wildwing then suggested as we started to head back.  
Once back everyone decided to get some rest, taking turns on watch. I retired to my tent to rest my shoulder as I was instructed. For a while I tossed and turned in a desperate attempt to get to sleep. Hours later I finally drifted off to sleep.  
In my dreams I was back home in the caverns. Voices echoed in the distance, some calling to me. Yet as I turned to find where they were coming from I felt something solid grip my ankles. Holding me in place I found rock and gems wrapping around my legs.  
"Let me go," I requested as I tried to break free.  
Yet the gems continued up my body. On the cavern walls I thought I saw something slithering along, it's slitted eyes opening like parts of a shadow separating. The gems were up to my chest now.  
"I understand," I said bitterly as the shadow seemed to open a mouth to snicker at me.  
The gems swallowed me quickly now, drowning out any source of light that was left. Closing out the voices I heard growing further way. Then my ears were flooded with a cruel laughter from something that loomed in the dark with me, "It doesn't matter how many steps you take away, I will find you girl! You will be mine!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: What Dwells in the Forest

I opened my eyes to find myself not home in the caverns. For a brief moment I had forgotten where I was, shaken from my dreams. My shadow greeted me as normal when I gripped the blankets nervously, remaining still as long as I did. My back ached from the events of the previous night. However I pushed myself up and stepped outside of my tent to find the others getting ready to continue our journey.  
I was quickly handed some breakfast while Grin took down my tent.  
"Please don't," I tried to protest.  
"Too late girly-girl," Nosedive told me as he rolled up my bed and blanket, "Besides you need to rest that shoulder."  
Every interaction with this group was so strange to me. I wasn't used to anyone doing things like this.  
"I can do these things myself," I told them.  
"We know that, but while you're hurt you don't need to worry little sister," Nosedive insisted.  
"Sister?" I exclaimed.  
Nosedive shrugged, "It just kinda came out. You're a little younger than me I think, so I thought maybe taking you under my wing would be fun."  
My head was spinning taking all of this in.  
"I don't need-"  
"Look," Wildwing spoke firmly, "We need to all function as a team. You need to trust us."  
"It's not that I don't trust you," I said looking away, "I trust you to take on whatever challenge is ahead of us. I trust you to save this world because the prince believes you can."  
"We didn't mean just that," Mallory stated shaking her head.  
"I don't understand," I said to them.  
"You are a part of this group as long as we're here," Wildwing told me, "We will treat you as a teammate. Right now you're hurt, so as we would for any teammate of ours we will help you recover."  
"Trust us as your friends," Tanya insisted as she brought fresh bandages over to wrap my shoulder in.  
"I...I don't...I mean..."  
I realized that he wasn't around it seemed.  
"We all are playing our part as best as we can, including you. You are a guide to what we don't understand about this world," Grin said to me in a kind tone, "But I think you even know there's more to you than that. You showed us that when you saved Mallory last night."  
"If we work together we can save your world," Wildwing said with a confident smile as he hoisted my pack onto his back.  
I looked at them each, stunned by their dedication. Appreciation for their kindness and devotion crept into my heart. Finally I gave a slight smile and nodded thankfully to them.  
"So you do know how to do that?" Nosedive teased, pulling me into a hug of sorts.  
I winced as he pressed my injured shoulder by mistake.  
"Sorry!"  
Then we headed down the path again. As we walked along we found Duke, who had apparently been scouting ahead a little. He turned when he heard us approaching. Hopping down from the tree he had been perched in he said cheerfully, "I can see the forest from here. We should reach it before the day is half over."  
I looked to see that he was right about his findings. It seemed that we had traveled further in the first day than I had realized.  
Their rogue then looked at me with a charming smile, "Ya seem more cheerful today. Did ya get a good night's rest?"  
I remembered my dream and quickly shook my head.  
"Well somethin' has definately changed in ya," he said still smiling.  
"She even smiled," Nosedive teased.  
"An' I missed that?" Duke asked, "I bet ya look quite cute smilin'. Not that ya aren't already."  
Why was my blood heating up again?! I looked up at him confused by his actions. I just didn't understand this one. I found myself retreating beside Wildwing.  
"Alright Duke, let's go," Wildwing said firmly.

Duke:  
While we walked along I kept a distance from the young girl who had joined us. I didn't want to push her any further. I wasn't even sure why it was I had been at this point. She was staying close to Wildwing for now to act as a guide as I we drew near the forest. With her knowledge of past experiences she shared what she could about creatures lurking in the canopy and brush of the woods ahead.  
As she talked with us she started to warm up to us little by little it seemed. Yet every so often I noticed her watching her own shadow. I wondered why, but let her be for the moment.  
Soon we were at the very edge of the forest looking in cautiously.  
"Do you feel anything out of the ordinary?" Mallory asked Lis.  
Lis listened carefully, searching the overgrown path ahead. I tried to see if I could a glimpse of her own magic at work as she looked into the woods. Yet nothing seemed different about her. Finally she looked to us, "I...I don't feel anything actually. It's so quiet, and it feels unnatural. I'm not sure what we'll find in there, but we need to be careful."  
Wildwing nodded, "Then we'll stay close to each other and be ready to fight."  
We did as ordered while we started forward. The forest seemed to close in around us once we were all inside of it. Thick vines hung down overhead. Brush grew out over a long ago forgotten path. We thought we would hear creatures stirring, yet it remained quiet and still around us.  
"Something's very wrong," Lis said as we made our way towards a central grove.  
We decided to take a rest for the moment before continuing forward.  
"What makes you say that friend?" Grin asked.  
I was keeping watch around us while the others got something to eat. Though when asked the question I noticed a worried expression wash over Lis's face.  
"This forest usually breathes magic. Creatures hidden from the world make their home here. They could be hiding from us I suppose, but it feels so empty. Almost as though they were driven away," she explained.  
"Even the creature you helped some time ago?" Wildwing enquired.  
Lis nodded quietly.  
It was then that I noticed something strange about the grove as we talked. The trees around us seemed to grow tighter together when we looked away from them. Yet when I focused on them they seemed to be still.  
To experiment I walked over to the others, talking as though I weren't paying attention. Then I quickly turned to see roots shambling forward together, shrinking the grove with every movement forward.  
"We're not alone," Grin had noticed by now as well.  
Lis looked up just as a vine lashed out towards her, rolling out of the way. Before she could get to her feet another vine whipped out towards her, wrapping around her ankle. By now the others had jumped up to fight back against the approaching trees. I then found that from within the mounds of vines and bark I could see gleaming eyes watching us.  
"These trees are sentient!" Wildwing exclaimed when he noticed.  
Grin quickly went to Lis's aid, pulling the vines appart as I was ready to catch her when she fell. Then I set her down while we all stood backed up together in a circle. We readied our weapons for a fight.  
"I thought you were welcomed here," Tanya said in surprise.  
"I...I was..." Lis stammered a bit surprised before looking to her shadow for a moment.  
I then noticed along the ground as the shadows of the creatures weren't as they should be. They were hardly there at all, despite being closed in together. It seemed that Lis had seen this as well.  
"What's goin' on here?" I asked her.  
"I...I'm not sure," Lis said to me, "I've never seen them act like this. They usually are calm unless they're trying to protect something."  
"What are they protecting?" Mallory questioned.  
They then one by one lashed out more vines towards us, trying again to strike the young girl with us. I drew my sword, swiping at the plant made whips.  
"Why are they after ya like this?" I questioned after slicing up another round of vines.  
"I don't know..." she stammered, the confused look in her eyes genuine, "I've never seen them act like this!"  
"Look we can tell something's going on! But if you don't tell us we can't help you!" Wildwing shouted as he charged forward with his shield now.  
Or leader forced two of the mounds of plantlife back and to the sides to create a path. Then he turned to us as the opening started to close, "Hurry everyone!"  
Two by two our teammates ran through to follow Wildwing. I grabbed Lis's hand to make sure she stayed with us. Sure enough as she ran passed them the tree-like creatures turned to try and grab her with their root like hands. I quickly released her hand in time to turn and slash my blade at the branch arms trying to hold her. It screeched as it released her and allowed her to run through. Yet I noticed that the gnarled vines that had tried to grab her suddenly grew petrified, the rest of the creature growing hollow somehow.  
"What's goin' on?" I demanded, "Tell us the truth! You know more about what's goin' on here than you're lettin' on!"  
Lis stepped back from me, her troubled expression fixed on her shadow.  
Before she could answer we heard the creatures behind us moaning, as though their very essence were being drained. Lis looked up in genuine horror as the tree creatures became hollowed as the one that had grabbed her.  
Then we felt a harsh wind pick up and rush past us, pulling us in a new direction. Looking ahead we found actual trees that had met the same fate as the creatures, creating a darkened path twisting ahead of us. We all looked to each other uncertainly.  
"We need answers now Lis," Wildwing said sternly  
"Why were those things after you? Is there a reason you're not telling us that the people here don't trust you?" Mallory questioned.  
I watched as the girl's face was twisted into a pained expression. Then it washed away, as though she were accustomed to this. For a moment I resonated with what she must have felt there for a moment. For some reason I could feel it was more complicated than she could explain. I tried to reach a hand to her before she turned away and ran down the path.  
"Lis wait!" I called after her, her fingers slipping from mine as she hurried from us.  
"What now?" Tanya questioned.  
"She clearly knows something she's not telling us!" Mallory said crossing her arms over her chest in frustration.  
"I think it's more complicated than that," Nosedive said suddenly.  
"I agree, it's like her aura's fighting a shadow of it's own," Grin stated.  
"She still doesn't know us that well. She's used to being alone," Tanya pointed out.  
"But we can't help if she doesn't let us," Mallory snapped.  
"I'm with Dive an' Grin," I said, "An' we really should be goin' after her right now rather than arguin' about this."  
"Duke you've been acting so strangely around this girl! You don't really know her either!" Mallory reminded me.  
"Maybe not, but I know some of what she's been through alright?" I said firmly before heading after our young companion.  
It wasn't long before I found Lis deep within the forest standing over a large crest on the ground. Sealed tightly to the ground, locking in something beneath it, rather than locking things out. The earth around it had begun to crack not long ago. I then noticed as energy sparked around Lis, building like a shield over her.  
"What are ya doin'?" I asked her trying to get to her.  
"I'm sealing this with what magic I have, hopefully it will keep it closed a bit longer," she said as she refused to look at me.  
"Lis tell me what's goin' on! Tell us what you want us ta do ta help ya!" I tried to tell her.  
"You are all here in case this doesn't work! In case I fail!" She finally snapped, "If this seal doesn't hold then you destroy what's inside...and..."  
"An' what?" I asked.  
By now my friends had joined us, watching in just as much surprise as I was.  
"Me..." she finally answered.  
It was then that I noticed a shadow seaping through the cracks in the seal she stood upon. Her own shadow in return reached out to meet it. Wisp-like arms rose beside her from the crevices beneath her, spindly claws grasped at her. Meanwhile she kept trying to focus, bursts of energy becoming stronger.  
"What are you doing?" Wildwing called to her.  
"I have to keep it contained before he gets out!" She told us, "He's already draining the magic from this forest! If he breaks free he will seek out all magic in this world!"  
"You can't keep me contained child, you know that don't you?" We heard a slithering voice breath with the wind around us.  
The claws that had found their way out now reached for her, grasping at her shoulders.  
"Watch out!" Grin yelled as the hands then went to close in on her.  
"A part of your shadow has a piece of me, you can't escape me! Soon your magic will be mine as well!" It hissed at her as the large claws closed in around her.  
"No! I have to protect my family! I told the prince I would stop this from happening!" She tried to focus still.  
Her energy was starting to waiver and the ground began to shift under our feet. The stone seal beneath Lis was beginning to sink, threatening to take her with it.  
"Thank you for offering yourself as my first meal in ages, and what a feast it shall be!" The creature laughed, drowning out any other sounds around us.  
Lis shook her head, trying to let out more energy it seemed to fight whatever was happening. Yet now the seal it's self cracked down the middle, parting as it crumbled beneath it and a large shadow began to seap out around her.  
Breaking away I looked around for some sort of way to get to her. Moments later I was swinging a grappling hook over to a branch. Tugging on it I then swung over to the young woman, sweeping her up in my arm just as the stone gave away and crumbled down into the Earth below.  
"No!" She breathed fearfully, "The seal!"  
We landed near Grin and Nosedive, who both stepped up defensively around us. I kept Lis close to me, drawing my rapier now to defend her.  
"You creatures can't stop me, nor can you keep her from me. A piece of me is already infused with her own shadow, or did she not tell you?" It taunted.  
We then watched as a creature void of light emerged from the Earth. It's movements were unnatural as it twitched and shifted it's shape. It sneered at us with lightless eyes of an eerie white with a wide smile that matched. It's arms hung at it's sides, stretching out like tendrils with wicked claws digging into the Earth it had climbed out of.  
"Greetings champions, thank you for escorting my meal safely. I am quite hungry after being sealed away for centuries!" It snickered as it began slithering over to us, using the dark to travel along.  
"Yeah that's not happening!" Nosedive assured as he lit one of his arrows on fire and aimed it at the creature.  
"One arrow won't do much to me," it mocked him.  
"You'd be surprised," he gave an apologetic expression to the girl beside me, "Sorry girly-girl."  
Nosedive then shot the arrow into the dry grass between us and the being of shadow. Not long after the fire then began to spread, creating light that seemed to hold the creature back.  
"Everyone get going! We need to get out of here before the forest is a blaze!" Wildwing ordered as he waved us on.  
Lis tried to resist, but Grin picked her up and started to run. As the flames licked at our ankles we ran through the overgrown path. Somehow we managed to find the edge of the forest we had entered through just before the fire took over around us. Just behind us we could hear the creature shrieking in anger and hunger as it tried to find us. Though it seemed with the blazing light around us it could not reach us.  
Once outside we watched as the forest remained ablaze before us. Lis's eyes were wide with horror as she watched a part of what she wanted to protect burn to ashes.  
"I'm sorry, it's all I could think to do," Nosedive tried to tell her as she dropped to her knees.  
"At least we're safe, including you," Tanya pointed out nervously.  
"However, we still need to have a talk," Wildwing said firmly, "When you've calmed down we need an explanation!"  
"Wing, ease up on her," I tried to interject.  
Our leader gave me a very stern expression through his mask. Then he turned away too frustrated to speak at the moment. Meanwhile we watched as the fires somehow finally began to die down until the flames faded entirely. For the moment there was no sign of the creature that had been sealed away, deep within the paths of the forest we had been trying to protect.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Alone Among Others

Lis:  
Against my wishes I was brought along as we fled from the forest of ash. Dusk was approaching with the night soon following.  
"Get a fire going!" Wildwing instructed the others quickly.  
Their leader turned to me, "You stay put and in the light!"  
I had little choice but to oblige. At this point I was too distraught to push things further.  
Soon enough a fairly large fire was burning brightly to protect our new campsite. By now I was quietly sitting near the fire with my legs tucked beneath me as I watched the flames dance. Wildwing had prepared food with his brother for everyone, while the others set up tents and bedrolls. Since Wildwing had spoken to me no one else had said a word in my direction. Even their rogue kept his distance now.  
I tried to act as though it didn't bother me. Why should it? I had been on my own this long, and I hadn't known them for very long at all. Yet the quiet around me made my hair stand on the back of my neck. Finally the one I came to know as Grin approached me as he offered me a bowl of my own, "You need to get your energy back my friend."  
I accepted the bowl, but I couldn't bring myself to eat. My stomach tossed and turned as I waited for more to be said. Finally they gave my jumping nerves some mercy as they gathered around. Then Wildwing spoke, "Now, please explain what's going on. No more hiding, no more surprises, and no more trying to handle it alone!"  
My hands balled into tight fists, my knuckles growing white from how tense I felt. I wasn't sure how to explain, I didn't know what to say at all. They were all waiting for an answer that I was terrified to give.  
"Lis," Duke finally prompted from his seat beside Grin, "We want ta help, but we can't if ya won't let us. We keep tellin' ya this."  
"Duke you're being way too forgiving," Mallory said, and I couldn't blame her for being aggravated.  
"What were ya tryin' ta do back there?" Duke ignored her, "What was that thing chasin' ya?"  
Finally I gave up, "That thing was Shadow. A long time ago he was sealed away for trying to drain magic from this realm before. When I was here taking care of the creatures I was trying to protect, that thing connected to my dreams one night. It lured me in, forcing me to crack the seal with my magic. When I finally woke up a piece of him slipped out and became a part of my own shadow."  
"Is that why you isolated yourself?" Mallory asked.  
I shook my head, "No, that happened a long time ago. Keep in mind I tend to have dragons as company. Though it is why I couldn't intervene against Asteroth when he was here."  
"So what was your plan then?" Tanya questioned.  
"I was hoping to reseal the barrier keeping Shadow out of this realm, but my magic wasn't strong enough," I said with my head lowered in shame, "I wasn't enough."  
"So then we're here to defeat this Shadow thing, is that it?" Nosedive asked, getting a bit excited somehow.  
"But as long as I'm with you he'll hunt us down," I warned them, "He can sense my magic, and he calls for the piece he fused with my shadow. If he catches up to me..."  
"That's why ya said that back there!" Duke realized as he seemed to recall his and my encounter before the others had found us.  
I looked away, "As long as the magic in this world is safe, it doesn't matter what my fate is. It's not like this world would miss me."  
"What about the prince? You don't think he would be upset with you pulling something like that?" Wildwing demanded.  
"He wouldn't have to be conflicted as my friend anymore," I shrugged, "And as long as I have this corrupted shadow I am a risk to what we're trying to accomplish."

Duke:  
I watched as she withdrew, her hands covering her face as she tried not to break down. It was now clear to all of us why she was this way. My friends and I looked to one another unsure of what to say to her.  
"I should have told you, I don't blame you if you want to return home. This is my fault and I'll deal with it. I was just afraid that if I told you I was corrupted this way that no one would come. I didn't know what to do!" She said grasping at the earth now as she knelt near the fire, "Go ahead and go home. I won't stop you."  
I had had enough I decided as I got to my feet quietly. Then I walked over as I knelt down beside her. Before I could stop myself I had rested a hand on her trembling shoulder as I spoke to her, "You're wrong about one thing in all of that."  
She looked at me bewildered.  
I in turn gave her a soft smile, "We would have still come to help ya."  
"What?" She breathed.  
We each gave a nod to reassure her somehow.  
"But I'm-"  
"You're in trouble for tryin' ta save your home. No one would help ya an' ya ended up like this. We're not the type ta turn away from that," I assured her.  
"And we're still not going to," Wildwing agreed, "We gave our word that we would help this realm. We're going to keep that promise."  
I then slipped my hand gently against her cheek, tilting her head to face me as I added, "An' we're goin' ta save you too sweetheart."  
"But Shadow could find us because of me!" Lis exclaimed.  
"An' if he does we'll find a way ta keep ya safe," I assured her, "We're not goin' ta let ya give up on yourself! You're our friend, that hasn't changed."  
I then without holding back pulled her into a hug. As I held her I felt her stiffen instinctively, like a feral cat trying to get free. Yet then she gave in and she at last let down some of her defenses in front of us as she began to cry.  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this all to happen! I thought I could seal it away! I thought I could fight this!" She sobbed shakily.  
"Hey..." I tried to say to her, "Hey...it's gonna be okay now. We're goin' ta figure out a plan, an' we're goin' ta keep you safe like I said. Ya jus' have ta trust us now, okay? I understand why ya felt ya had ta hide things from us, but ya have ta believe us that we're goin' ta help ya."  
"I don't understand this," she said as she tried to pull away, but I held her tight as though I knew she weren't ready.  
"We'll help you with that too girly-girl," Nosedive promised as he joined us, resting a hand on her head, "Things will be okay."  
"But we also need to figure out a plan," Wildwing said, "Please tell us anything you know about this thing. He must have been defeated before to be sealed away?"  
"Great dragons sealed him away long ago; but as the dragons have been hunted their seal has been weakening," she said.  
"So we need to find dragons to fight him?" Nosedive asked curiously.  
"I'm not sure, but I guess it would be a good start. Perhaps my mother will know what to do," she said.  
"Your mother?! You said you didn't have a family?" Mallory exclaimed.  
Lis shook her head, "Not in the traditional sense. She adopted me after I saved her nest from Asteroth a long time ago."  
"You're talking about a dragon?" Tanya questioned.  
"Is it really that surprising? My brothers and sisters are dragons," Lis pointed out.  
"Where is your mother then?" Wildwing asked.  
"She dwells in the caverns East of the city, deep within a nest she made during Asteroth's reign. I have visited her there from time to time," Lis explained.  
"Then we'll start there once we have the morning light," Wildwing confirmed, "For now we should all get some rest."  
We all nodded in agreement. Though a thought crossed my mind as we started to head for our tents. It happened when I noticed Lis watching her shadow. We had all agreed to take turns keeping watch, but we also needed to keep an eye on her. A piece of that thing would follow her no matter where she went. She knew that.  
"I think it would be best for ya ta stay around someone until we can help ya get rid of that piece in your shadow," I said to her.  
"What do you suggest?" She asked.  
"Our tents are big enough for two or three each, you could stay with the girls, or...?" I tried to suggest.  
Lis looked around, noticing how our tents were much better prepared than the one she had managed to throw together. It was clear that the town had allowed her to get away with very little while the prince had made sure we were well supplied. Nosedive and Wildwing had been able to share a tent, Mallory and Tanya, and Grin and myself even had plenty of space left in ours.  
"Even with us taking turns keeping watch you'll at least be with one of us at all times, which might be safer now that Shadow has broken free," I told her.  
Mallory overheard us and walked over to us, placing a hand on Lis's shoulder, "We have plenty of room in our tent."  
"I don't want to cause any more problems," Lis protested.  
"It would be a bigger problem if that thing got to you without anyone being around to help," Mallory pushed carefully.  
"Please don't make us repeat ourselves again," I requested gently, "We know this is not what you're accustomed to, though that's really a shame, but we are tryin' ta show ya we're here for your sake too. We're not leavin' ya alone right now."  
"Alright," Lis finally agreed.  
I watched as our new companion followed Mallory to the tent she and Tanya shared. Once she was out of ear shot I noticed Wildwing approach me. Turning to our leader I found a confused, but also stern expression showing through his mask.  
"Do you mind telling me what's gotten into you lately?" He asked.  
I shrugged as though I didn't know what he was referring to. Though that was partially true.  
"Duke, I know you're fond of this universe, but even for you this is unusual," he said.  
I looked towards the girls as Lis disappeared into the tent. Wildwing shook his head. Then I shrugged again as I admitted quietly, "I like this girl Wing. She has a fire in her I've never seen before, I jus' want ta help her somehow."  
"You do realize though if you get too close to her you run the risk of hurting her when we return home?" Wildwing pointed out.  
I hadn't thought of that.  
"Look Duke, I know you're trying to show her we're her allies. I'm just saying be careful," Wildwing warned.  
"I'll keep that in mind," I said, taking his words to heart.  
The last thing I wanted was to cause her harm. Yet ever since meeting her I couldn't help but sense something about her. A kindred spirit perhaps. Someone desperately trying to show she could be trusted by others.  
When morning came I was relieved to see that Lis was still safe and with us.  
"We should probably warn the prince of Shadow's seal being broken," she pointed out nervously at breakfast.  
"So I guess we'll head back to town, rest there for the rest of the day, and then head to the caverns from there," Wildwing nodded in agreement.  
Lis looked uneasy at the mention of staying in town.  
"I'm not sure that's wise," she protested.  
"It's be okay girly-girl! You're with us now!" Nosedive assured.  
"If they don't like it they can deal with it!" Mallory agreed, "You're trying to save all of them! The least they can do is let you stay there for a night!"  
Before Lis could resist further we got ready to head back. We wanted to get back to town while we had the sun to watch us as we traveled the open plains.  
It took half a day to get back to the center of Prince Borg's kingdom. We were welcomed back into the city without much question, though Lis recieved a few weary glares. My hands balled into fists as I saw her shrink back a bit. I had been trying to keep my distance from her, but this was making it difficult.

Lis:  
As we approached the palace I pulled my hood up over my head, covering a bit of my face. I wanted nothing more than to be back in my caverns away from these people. I would have even preffered to be back on the road with my current companions. Though I had noticed a shift in the presence of some of them that day. While they were still friendly towards me and talked with me, their rogue had been oddly quiet since the night before. For the time being I shrugged it off, but as we approached the palace and the guards eyed me suspiciously yet again I found myself missing his support.  
I just lowered my head and let Wildwing speak to them, "We need to see the Prince, it's urgent!"  
"Very well, but you're responsible for that one," they said with a firm warning.  
"I'm sorry," I said as we walked down the halls towards the throne room.  
"Don't be," Grin said, catching me off guard.  
I looked to their strong, but kind, monk bewildered, "Even when unseen the lotus that blooms is still beautiful."  
I was stunned by his gentle words, but then shook them away in disbelief.  
Soon we were in the throne room where Prince Borg waited anxiously, "My friends you've returned! Is your quest already over?"  
"Not exactly your majesty," Wildwing said regretably.  
"Is there some way I can help then?" Borg asked with an eager tone.  
Wildwing then informed the young prince of what had transpired. He told him of Shadow's seal, my magic, our plan, and my curse. When he finished the prince looked to me with troubled eyes, "My friend why did you not tell me you were suffering so?"  
I wasn't sure how to answer him.  
He then turned to the group as a whole, "I will inform the people to be watchful, especially when it grows dark. For tonight I will have rooms prepared for all of you to rest in, and a feast as well to rejuvinate you all!"  
"We don't need all of that," Tanya tried to say.  
"None sense!" Borg insisted, "You are all trying to save us from this creature! We can provide you a banquet and levity at the very least to revive your bodies and spirits! It will also raise morale through my kingdom, showing this creature that he will not break us or make us cower!"  
Before we could decline the plans were set in motion. Food was being prepared and we were shown to our shared rooms. Though the servants kept a careful watch over me. They murmured about having to make clothes for me as though they had been asked to dress a demon of some sort.  
"Why do you treat her like this?" Nosedive finally questioned, making me jump a little.  
"She's risking her life with the rest of us to save all of you!" Mallory added with a bit of anger in her voice.  
"The rest of you may be heroes here, but she is not! She threw in her lot with those wicked dragons a long time ago! If she's out there on some quest it's to save their scales, not us!" One of the guards laughed, "She'll throw you right in harm's way if it's to benefit them in anyway. Maybe even feed you to them!"  
"Man how can such a good prince reign over such jerks?" Nosedive asked with frustration in his tone.  
"It's okay Nosedive," I tried to tell him.  
"No it isn't!" He snapped, "No wonder you have trust issues!"  
I shrugged, looking away. I wanted to be away from these walls. I didn't want to sour what was supposed to be a party in their honor. Yet they wouldn't even hear of me going off on my own.  
"Forget it," Wildwing said sternly, "We need you here where it's safe at least. Just try to stay around us and the prince."  
Before I knew it I was pulled into a dressing room with Mallory and Tanya. They were both given very lovely flowing gowns of different shades of purples and reds. Tanya's gown matched the evening dusk with silver trim with laced sleeves and skirts. Mallory's was a vibrant red that matched her hair. Her sleeves hung off of her shoulders. Over her hands were elegant pink shaded gloves. Then the seemstresses looked to me, as though at a loss for what to do with me.  
"I don't need anything, it's fine," I said with a shrug.  
"No! That's not good enough! You deserve to show how you shine just like the rest of us!" Mallory said as she turned to the two women, "Please make her a dress too! It isn't that hard, this is your job isn't it? How can you call yourselves artists when you won't even try?"  
The two women looked at me with disinterest, but then got to work. Though Mallory and Tanya stayed in the room as though making sure they were doing a proper job. They even started giving some instruction with the design as I stood bewildered.  
"There, much better," Mallory said with a smile as she and Tanya looked me over.  
I stood there awkwardly quiet as I turned around so they could make sure the dress was what they wanted for me.  
"It's not too tight or anything is it?" Tanya asked.  
I shook my head, "But you didn't have to do this."  
"You're right, but we wanted to," Mallory insisted with a friendly wink, "We want to enjoy this evening all together, and you're a part of this team now!"  
"Even after what happened?" I asked in surprise.  
"Well, I'll admit I wish you had told us about all that," Mallory said to me.  
"It doesn't change that you're our companion now. When we leave here tomorrow you'll be with us helping to fight won't you?" Tanya said.  
I nodded my head, "Of course I will!"  
"Then you're our teammate, simple as that," Mallory confirmed, "You fight with us, you party with us!"  
"Thank you," I said, genuinely stunned by their words once again.

Duke:  
We were all waiting in a grand ball room for the ladies to return. We had all been given fresh tunics with flared sleeves and fine vests and trousers to wear, except Grin who had accepted just finer robes to wear for the evening with a gold sash. Nosedive's vest was a deep turquiose, Wildwing's was a shade of gold, and mine was a deep burgundy. We had been given fine long coats as well, deep blue, white with silver and gold, and one of ebony respectively.  
After a little bit more time had passed when the doors at last opened to reveal our two friends all dressed up. Wildwing complimented our two comrades from our world.  
Mallory turned back towards the hall however and said cheerfully, "Come on out Lis!"  
Before this moment I had been leaning back agaist the wall, smoothly crossing my arms over my chest in a relaxed pose. Yet as I turned my head to see them I was thrown off, my remainging eye widened in surprise to see Lis stepping forward in a very lovely gown. Dressed in a velvet, trailing, long skirt; her gown was a deep red, burgundy shade that was quite form fitting towards the blouse of it with a wide cut to allow the sleeves to hang just off of her shoulders. Black ribbon laced the top piece in a delicate bow. Her sleeves were long and flared at the end in a damsel style. Her burgundy hair was woven into a long, loose braide with a silk gold ribbon.  
I found myself sliding smoothly away from the wall and walking over to her. Then I gave her a heart felt bow with a genuine smile, "Ya look quite beautiful sweetheart."  
I looked up to see her blushing nervously as I offered her a hand to escort her.  
"I'm not sure what to do..." she said.  
Somehow I felt my heart soften when she spoke those words. I then stood up and reached for her hand, bending slightly so I could kiss her hand as I had when we met.  
"Let me help," I insisted as I walked with her to the others.  
I noticed as Wildwing raised a brow watching us. I gave a slight shrug in return before inviting Lis to dance with me. The young human girl tried to decline. Yet I could see her curiously watching other dancers at the same time.  
"This party is for you too," I reminded her, "You should enjoy it."  
"But I know I'm not welcomed here. Even having this dress made was an uneasy task," she told me.  
"I'm happy you're here," I told her placing a hand over my heart to emphasize.  
I didn't know why, but seeing her so lonely still pulled at my heart strings. It was true I hadn't known her for very long, but I still wanted to see her happy at least once. For a moment she still looked doubtful of my claim, as though I were putting on a show for the prince hosting the party. Then I slipped an arm around her back, and with my other hand grasping hers I lead her into a dance. Around us I could see a few other people sneaking glares at her, and I felt her trying to pull away from me to escape them. Yet I persisted, trying to waltz with her still.  
"You could dance with anyone else!" She protested, "Any other girl would be happy do dance with one of the prince's champions."  
"But I don't want ta dance with anyone else," I insisted gently, "I want ta dance with you."  
She looked up at me with widened sapphire blue eyes. It were as though she still didn't believe me, but then started to give in.  
"Why?" She asked quietly as I spun her beneath my hand gracefully.  
I then pulled her close with another spin inward, catching her hand again. From the corner of my eye I could see our teammates watching us. Wildwing looked concerned, as did Tanya. While the others seemed to be more encouraging. I took in the rest of our surroundings, finding a balcony leading to the outside. Still holding her hand I lead Lis out to the balcony lined with roses and other flowers. Once outside I found a carved stone bench and sat with her among the garden there. When she was looking up at the moon I quickly snapped a white rose from it's thorned branch and placed it carefully in her hair. She looked up at me still bewildered.  
"Why are you doing all of this?" She asked me.  
I sighed, "Let's jus' say I know a thing or two about bein' lonely. Though I will be the first ta admit I deserved it at the time, but you don't."  
Lis looked away from me and then up at the starry night sky.  
"I jus' wanted ya ta have one night where you treated as you should be," I told her.  
She raised a brow at this with a very feint smile curving her lips, "You're such an odd rogue. Though you know you could have any girl's heart in there or your own home? Why bother over mine even if for a moment?"  
I then realized the raised brow was to question her own worth, as though scoffing in disbelief of herself. I wasn't having any more of this. Throwing caution to the wind for a moment I slipped a hand behind her, caressing her hair as I tilted her head up to face me. I found myself leaning closer to her as I bent my head down slightly. Finally I said softly, "Your heart is worth far more darlin'."  
Yet before I kissed her I felt her turn her head just enough and I brushed over her cheek instead. Embarrassed I chuckled at myself, as though pulled from the moment abruptley. Yet still I looked into her eyes, gently brushing my fingers against her cheek that bared a scar below her right eye.  
"Perhaps that wouldn't have been the best idea," I admitted, "I'm not sure what's gotten inta me."

Lis:  
I found myself pulling away from Duke. My heart hardened as I spoke to him, "You are a very charming rogue; but I am not going to waste time taking a chance to get my heart broken when you're going home at the end of all of this."  
"That's not what I was tryin' ta do," he tried to say.  
I looked away from him as I got up and headed back into the ballroom, leaving Duke to contemplate whatever he needed to.  
Once inside I felt a harsh pressure wash over me. My heartbeat seemed to be racing now as I looked around. Various members of the court sneered at me. My few comrades were enjoying their party as they should. Yet for some reason the room around me began to spin. I backed up near a large window to try and get some space. Whispering of cruel words were flowing swiftly into my ears.  
"That was your one shot."  
"See, you don't belong with others. See how you wounded him for trying to give you his heart?"  
"I didn't want to hurt him!" I tried to say shakily.  
"That's alright, the more alone you feel the more I can take control!"  
"What are you talking about?" I questioned fearfully.  
"It might be a tiny sliver, but the smallest doubt can create the most dangerous monster! A piece of me is a part of your shadow girl, and because of that well, you'll see soon enough I think!"  
"Please...get out of my shadow! I just want to protect my home! The dragons!"  
"Your heart isn't worth much after all." It echoed in my ears.  
"You should leave before they find out what you really are now!" It mocked me.  
I held my head in my hands, trying to drown it out. It was then that my finger brushed the soft petals of the rose that had been placed in my hair.  
"The more you are alone the stronger I grow. Soon your shadow will be mine to warp, and you my puppet! Won't that be fun?"  
"Stop! I don't want to hurt anyone!" I begged as I slid to my knees.  
"Why should you care? Look at them glaring at you! Why save these people and their magic? And that drake..." It hissed cruely, "Why get attached just to get your heart shattered? Though it seems you're already quite fond of him aren't you? You pull away, but he gets that weak heart of yours fluttering doesn't he? You act like you don't recognize that fast pounding inside your chest! But my shadow can feel that too! Should I show him what you are now? "  
"Lis!" A voice called out, disapating the whispers in my ears.  
I looked up startled as he yet again stood before me.  
"What happened girly-girl?" Nosedive asked walking up to us.  
Duke offered a hand to me without a hint of resentment in his expression despite my cold words toward him. I hesitated, but then I grasped his outstretched hand as he pulled me up to my feet. I tried to control the convulsing I knew my body was showing, but it was in vain.  
Without skipping a beat Duke removed his over coat and draped it over my shoulders, giving me a hug of sorts as he did.  
"Duke...I..."  
"It's alright sweetheart," he whispered, "I jus' want ya ta know that I never meant ta hurt ya in any way."  
"Don't leave me alone!" I suddenly heard myself beg them.  
The two of them looked to me a bit surprised. Duke especially seemed shocked in light of what had happened on the balcony.  
"Is it Shadow?" Nosedive then asked me.  
I nodded quietly, hating the circumstances, "If he gets a stronger hold of my shadow he'll..."  
I could tell Duke wanted to say something for a very brief moment. Not that I could blame him. It seemed my sudden wish for company only stemmed from the situation. Yet he never said anything like that.  
"Just stay with us!" Nosedive said with a friendly smile as he threw an arm around me and brought me over to his friend Grin.  
Duke followed along behind us. For a moment I noticed him eyeing my shadow before letting out a sigh. I knew it. It seemed in avoiding being hurt by a broken heart I had in turn hurt him somehow. His mood the rest of the night never was quite like it was before we had been alone together in the garden. Though he remained friendly and talked with us as though nothing had happened.  
As the night went on I found myself getting quite fatigued. I had tried to tell the others what had happened, yet at every turn something had gotten in the way. Though I tried to counter what shadow had whispered by staying with my fellow travelers as much as possible. Yet I knew it wasn't the same. I knew in a way I was still alone on the outside of their group. An outsider looking in on what I could tell was a tight group. I found myself growing a bit envious of this, yet I kept it to myself.  
Soon enough my comrades all in turn grew tired as well and retired to their seperate rooms for the night. It seemed in the prince's planning it had been forgotten that I needed to room with someone. Though I also noticed my room was the furthest down, thus the furthest away from others in general.  
My nerves jumped as my shadow grew tall in the lamp light as we walked down the hallway. Duke had insisted in escorting me, though he was still rather quiet now when near me.  
As I glanced at my shadow now I thought I saw it twitch, but tried to reassure myself that I was just tired. There was no way shadow could grow that much stronger over me from far away, or with such little time since breaking free. Right?  
"Duke?" I tried to ask softly.  
He paused in his steps, though he didn't look at me.  
"What is it Lis?" He replied in a tired tone.  
I couldn't tell if he was tired from the day's events, or from trying to deal with me. I was inclined to believe the latter at this point.  
"Duke, there's something important that I need to tell you," I said nervously.  
"Well that's an improvement I guess, you're comin' ta us rather than us havin' ta ask ya over an' over," he said dryly, dropping his usual gentle tone I had known him to have at this point.  
"It's Shadow...he-"  
"He's the reason ya wanted ta stay around us? If it weren't for Shadow you would keep us at bay right?" He questioned, finally revealing the hurt tone he had tried to hide before, "We are here ta fullfill a mission an' then go back home, correct?"  
"Duke...please stop..." I said shakily.  
I noticed my shadow again as it stretched up naturally from the lights on the palace walls. At least I thought it was natural. My jumping nerves made it hard to be sure.  
"Lis, you've made it clear how ya view us no matter what we do. I know it's only been a few days, but I had hoped somethin' would have drawn ya closer ta us by now. When I think you're comin' around ya run back! We are here ta serve for this mission of yours an' then leave! We're jus' mercenaries ta ya, not companions!"  
"Duke!" I pleaded before gripping my sides as a pain rushed through me, "Aaahhhh!"  
"Lis?!" I heard Duke exclaim as I dropped to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Shifting Shadows

"Let's have some fun girl!" A cruel voice laughed in my head as I watched claws grow from my fingers.  
My eyes widened in shock and fear as I tried to fight back. I looked up at the nearby mirror to find the pupils growing slitted. Then I turned to Duke as I tried to get to my feet somehow, clawing at the flooring as I remained huddled on the floor on my hands and knees.  
Duke looked down at me, breaking free from his own shock as he knelt down before me, grasping my shoulders. Doubt clouded and swirled in my head, spinning words from before over and over in my ears. Yet somehow I still began pushing back, forcing my magic to erase the changes I was taking on.  
"Why fight it? You're surrounded by people of this town that scoff at you! They mistreat you! How would these champions be any different? You heard what he said to you just now? Even they're giving up. But really who can blame them?" The shadow taunted me, "Now give in!"  
I felt a jolt through my body as though something locked in place.

Duke:  
Feeling her body lock up I watched in surprise as she looked up at me with darkened eyes. I then noticed as her shadow began to move, twisting and convulsing as it reshaped itself. Following her shadow her body began to do the same.  
"Lis!" I called to her, "Lis listen ta me!"  
"Why?! I already tried to tell you!" She snapped before a glimpse of her came back for a brief moment, "Duke make it stop! Please!"  
Yet then she glared at me again, pulling away from me quickly. Her claws grew long and jagged as she stood ready to attack it seemed.  
I quickly got to my feet and backed away from her cautiously. Her gaze was intense, the sapphire eyes I was growing to admire, had grown dark from anger.  
"I'm not goin' ta fight ya Lis, I'm your allie remember?" I tried to tell her.  
She looked up at me, her movements rigid as she stepped further from me. Then she suddenly turned and sprinted down the hall, towards the crowded ball room. It were almost as though she were being pulled along like a puppet on string.  
"Lis!" I called after her as I quickly followed her.  
"Guys we need help!" I shouted as I ran by their rooms.  
Her movements were unnaturally swifter than before, as though she were darting down the hall. I couldn't reach her as she shoved the doors open in a horrible announcement to the people still at the party. Energy then sparked around her as she looked out over the crowd, all of whom were watching her with unease.  
"Sorry to interupt," she said with a smirk that wasn't hers, "But I wanted to join in the fun with all of you! After all, this is my home just as much as yours, even if I'm not really welcome in it."  
She then stepped into the ballroom, the crowd cleared away from her as she made her way to the center. Along the walls I noticed her shadow being pulled along by strings I couldn't see. Her darkened eyes watched everyone with contempt and amusement. Only when she looked at Borg did she look unwilling to be there. Her sole childhood friend looked at her with troubled blue eyes.  
"Run!" She tried to tell him before her internal invader took over once more.  
"My friend, what are you doing?" Prince Borg asked, jumping up from his throne.  
"Your Highness!" I called to him, startling the girl in the center for a moment, "That's not really her! Somethin's got a hold of her! Everyone clear out!"  
"So you're telling them to be afraid of me too?" She scoffed with a twisted, yet pained, smile.  
"Of course not!" I told her, "But I know ya don't want ta hurt anyone an' ya don't have full control right now!"  
"I have control," this new side of her mused playfully as she pressed a clawed finger over her lips, "You wanted to see my magic didn't you?"  
"Lis stop!" I yelled as I noticed her charging up the sparks of energy around her.  
"Why? They're already afraid of me? No matter what happens, quest to save their magic or not, it won't change anything!" She mocked them, looking around the room at the frozen on lookers.  
"Lis, don't do this! Don't make them right about ya! You're in there somewhere, that's why ya haven't actually attacked yet! You're holdin' back!" I told her as I reached a hand out to her, "Come on sweetheart! I'll take ya away from here! My friends an' I have a quest ta fulfill with ya an' we intend ta keep our word. I can see you're there, two days or two years I know ya well enough ta believe this isn't really you!"  
"You don't really know me well at all!" he assured me, "Nor do I really want you to!"  
"Whether ya want it or not, I do. Perhaps even better than ya know yourself at this point," I said to her, "You like bein' a part of a group. I've seen how ya watch us, our team, wantin' so badly ta be let in!"  
"It's not that easy and you know it! It's pointless as well!"  
"Then why do ya keep lettin' me close? Why do ya walk along Grin or listen ya Dive an' Wing? Why did ya get dressed up with the girls earlier? You wanted ta be a part of our team!"  
"What I want is to be back home in the caverns with the dragons! I want to protect them and this world's magic!" She tried to remind herself.  
I shook my head as I carefully approached her, hoping I was right and she wouldn't actually attack. She stepped back to keep the distance maintained between us. The party goers behind her stepped back as well. She whipped around, I watched as her expression twisted into a wicked grin as she laughed, "Though I'm not sure how well all of you deserve such a gift! The magic all of you take for granted! You all wish the dragons would become extinct without knowing what would happen if that occured!"  
She then held up a hand, spinning a finger to weave a ball of energy for her to grasp and show them.  
"Lis! Stop!" I snapped as I watched the shadow attached to her causing her to do all of this.  
She turned back to me, still holding the source of energy she had in her claws. She then said with a slight hint of regret in her voice, "This is how they see me anyway. Perhaps this curse is revealing how right they were."  
"But I don't see ya that way," I said to her firmly.  
She raised a brow. Was it disbelief or morbid curiosity? She placed a hand on her hip as though waiting for me to explain. Yet the shadow behind her gripped her shoulders tightly, caressing her like a possessed doll.  
I glanced around the room, seeing fear and anger in their expressions as they tried to leave. Yet a quick wave of her possessed hand and an energy blocked the exits, holding them inside the room with us. The same wall of magic kept our teammates inside the nearby hallway.  
"Duke! Lis!" Wildwing called to us.  
For a split second Lis looked a little uncertain, as though guilt were tugging at her. Yet the shadow wrapped around her, murmurring into her ear. Her face twisted into a grimace before she gazed towards me.  
Then a voice that wasn't hers emerged from her lips, snickering now, "You know this girl truly a powerful vessel for me. Her heart is encased in stone by this point. Though you should feel honored thief," the last word bit, "you started to chip away at it. Too bad she's far too gone from years of being so alone and outcasted."  
Lis tried to bite her own lip to keep from saying these things, yet she had little control over herself at this point. Her hands struggled to cover her face as she refused to look at me now. It was then that I noticed something, through all of this, the rose still woven into her burgundy hair from before. It's petals untarnished, torn, or worn. Even with energy sparking around her again it remained unsinged.  
"Lis," I tried again as I took a step forward.  
She looked at me through her claws, her eyes maintaining a feral look to them.  
"Ya want ta know what I see?" I asked her gently, "I see a young lady trying to find who she really is in spite of everyone's glares and cruel words. I see a brave fighter trying to do what's right because many others won't. When we were on the road the last two days I saw a curious side ta ya that told me you didn't choose a life of isolation, but it's what was handed ta ya 'cause ya cared for those others deemed dangerous or unworthy. Ya say ya want ta be back at home all alone, but your actions betray this darlin'."  
She glared at me, stepping back again. Her body pulled and clung to by the shadow, as though reaching into her soul to poison it. The crowd watched us with their breath held as though we were performing a strange dance.  
"Get away from me before-!"  
Without any hesitation I stepped right in front of her and lifted my hand up. She stood frozen with her back against a stone pillar as I reached up to brush my fingers gently against the white rose petals and then her hair.  
"This," I said to her as I placed a hand against her cheek, "This rose is what I see. Strong from growin' up in a life that forced ya ta protect yourself with thorns. Yet even with those thorns ya still show how beautiful ya are."  
Then I looked at her, giving a heart felt bow as I said to her with a charming smile, "I want ya ta be a part of our group."  
The glare in her intense eyes seemed to soften as she watched me. The shadow's grip on her began to loosen. The walls of energy came down, allowing the people to run. She saw this as well and her hands balled into fists, electricity dancing around them as she did. The shadow grasped her shoulders tightly as it forced her to smirk, though her eyes showed me how she truly felt. Her sapphire eyes held a pained expression within them as she gazed up at me. Behind us I could hear our friends rushing in.  
"Duke..." I heard her voice slip, "I don't want this! I want to leave!"  
"Then I'll steal ya away from here sweetheart," I promised her as I pulled her close to me, embracing her.  
I watched as the shadow tried to dig into her, yet I held her tight. Her movements became more like a puppet being ripped from their strings. I felt her clawed hands grip my shirt front, tearing the fine fabric as she cried out. With one arm still wrapped around her back, I slipped the other up her spine until my hand supported the back of her head.  
"I've got ya!" I told her as my gripped her in my hands.  
At last the shadow ripped from her, unable to pull her along.  
"You can't get away from me girl! My shadow is a part of you! One slip of doubt and I will take control again!" It snickered, trying to hide the anger in it's voice.  
Then it sneered at me, "Just wait. This thief will be no different! When he and his friends return home they'll leave you here to dwell all alone again! Then where will you be?!"  
Lis then jolted in my arms, breaking away as she turned quickly. Energy lashed out from her like a charged whip. To our astonishment she struck at her own shadow. Upon impact she and the shadow let out a blood curdling shriek as it disapated and she collapsed to the floor.  
"Lis!" I cried out as I caught her, kneeling down on the floor.  
"What have you done?!" The shadow screamed, drowning out any other sounds.  
Lis gasped for a pained breath as she looked up at me instead, "I'm...I'm sorry..."  
"Why are ya? What did ya do?" I asked her worriedly.  
"I tried to...to burn him out of my shadow...but to do that...I...I had to burn away...at myself...To drive him away...I had to...burn away...a part of my own...essence..." she explained through labored breathing.  
By now the others had hurried over to us. Just as I could they saw her scorched skin enveloped by her tarnished gown she was still wearing, though it was torn up and burnt as well.  
I then noticed as the sliver of an ebony wisp slipped out the window, hurrying away before we could even attempt to stop it. Though some relief came when we could all see it was far too weak to cause any more harm for the time being.  
"I'll be back...and she will be my puppet with a far worse fate now I assure you!" It swore as it crept into the dark night outside.  
I looked down at the young woman in my arms.  
"Lis, we're goin' ta help ya somehow," I told her as I lifted her up, "But ya gotta tell us what we need ta do!"  
She was barely conscious by this point. Her eyes were just slightly open.  
"Come on girly-girl!" Nosedive pleaded, "We have an adventure to go on!"  
"I can't believe she did this!" Tanya exclaimed horrified.  
"I...I didn't want...to hurt anyone...Didn't want...to be...his vessel..." she whispered as she looked up at me with tears brimming her pained eyes, "He was right though...about one thing...you..."  
Again I felt a tug in my chest as I recalled what it had said through her about me.  
I then stood up, lifting her up in my arms as I did.  
"Lis, tell us where ta go. Tell us what ta do!" I said firmly.  
For a moment she was silent as though struggling to stay awake. Finally in a voice more like a wispy breath I heard, "...mother..."  
I looked to my teammates urgently. We turned to the prince as Wildwing spoke, "We need to get to the caverns east of here! Prince Borg can you guide us so we can save her?!"  
"Of course my friends!" The prince agreed insistantly.  
Then I felt a panic grip my heart as I felt her grow limp in my arms. I gazed down at her as her head fell against my chest and her eyes closed and her breathing became shallow as she breathed my name. Then she was deathly quiet.  
"Lis," I tried to reach her somehow, "hang on for us okay?"  
The only thing that gave me hope in this moment of dread was when I noticed still unharmed was the rose I had given her. It's petals still vibrant and alive somehow. I hoped that this meant she was as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: A Mother's Wish

Duke:  
It wasn't long before Prince Borg had ordered everything to be readied for our departure. Horses and a wagon to carry her in. Borg lead the way.  
"Someone should stay in the wagon with Lis," Wildwing suggested.  
"I'll keep an eye on her big bro!" Nosedive assured as he climbed into the wagon.  
Then we were off. Our horses raced on as they followed behind the prince. On the horizon we could see the sun rising ahead of us.  
"So much for a good night's rest," Mallory commented tiredly.  
I glanced back at the wagon as Grin drove it behind us.  
"How is she doing Dive?" I called to our young teammate.  
For a good while there was silence. I could only guess he was checking her pulse before finally answering, "She's still breathing, but we really need to hurry."

Lis:  
In a barely conscious state I heard voices around me. Yet I could hardly make out what was being said. I thought I heard Nosedive talking to me, but I couldn't answer him. As I lay with my eyes slightly opened I felt something missing, as though a part of myself were burned away.  
"...Dive...?..." I attempted in a raspy voice.  
"Lis! Lis we're trying to get you to your dragon mama! Hang in there okay?!" Nosedive tried to assure me.  
"...why...?..."  
"You know why by now don't you girly-girl?" I heard him ask playfully, though I could sense a hint of worry in his voice.  
"...Duke...is...unharmed...?" I tried to ask him.  
"He's leading the way with Borg, he's really worried about you little sis," he said to me, "But no, he isn't hurt. He told us what happened though, and we're going to help you. You're our teammate now, so hang in there okay?"  
"...please...be careful..."  
"Don't you worry," he insisted as my vision grew blurred until it faded to black.

Duke:  
Several hours into the morning and we finally came to a series of caverns. We couldn't bring the horses or wagons much further. Prince Borg offered to stay with them while we ventured into the cave opening. To prepare I walked over to the wagon as Nosedive opened the side.  
"Give her ta me Dive, I'll carry her," I offered as he carefully lifted her up and transferred her into my arms.  
"Trying to be her knight Dukester?" He tried to tease, breaking some of the tension surrounding the situation.  
"I don't really know Dive, I jus' want her ta be okay," I shook my head as I carried her over to the others.  
I looked over the maiden in my arms as we headed into the tunnels of the cave ahead of us. In my grasp I could feel her shallow breathing. Her hair was matted to her forehead from sweat as she tried to hang on.  
As we walked along I thought I heard a voice whispering around us.  
"...Duke...?"  
I gazed down at her with a slightly relieved smile as I watched her open her eyes a little. As I held her she gripped my coat with what strength she had.  
"You're goin' ta be alright sweetheart," I promised her.  
Then suddenly we all heard a roar from deep within the cave. We all looked to one another before continuing forward.  
"You have my daughter!" The voice ahead of us suddenly growled, "What have you done to her?!"  
"It wasn't us, we're trying to bring her to you to save her life!" Wildwing called out as he raised his shield to defend all of us.  
We braced ourselves as we felt the ground beneath us shake with every step the owner of the voice made towards our group now. I held Lis securely as a great dragon came into view. As the morning light slipped into the cave we could see her fur and scales shimmer like snow and ice. From her elderly face a single emeraled eye glared at us until she focused on me.  
With a strong force backing her lungs she roared at us. We stood our ground.  
"Put her down now thief!" She commanded, the last word lingered with a bite to it.  
I knelt down obediently and set the young lady in my arms down before the dragon. As I looked at Lis I still noticed the rose clinging to her hair as fresh as when I had woven into her braids. The dragon noticed as well. Yet before I pulled away I felt Lis's hand slip from me, releasing the front of my coat, but then grasping my hand tightly. Against my better judgement I didn't pull away from her.  
"I can see through her memories what has transpired, I see your promises to her and the journey you have all faced so far," she calmed her growling for a moment.  
"...mother..." Lis choked out painfully.  
"My child, why did you not come to me? Why didn't you come to me so that I could have saved you sooner?" She asked gravely.  
"...he...would have...found you...and...taken...your magic...I couldn't...let that...happen," Lis said still grasping my hand.  
"Lis hang on," I told her as I gently brushed my hand along her cheek.  
The dragon raised a stern brow as she watched me closely. Yet I focused on our companion. With her shadow burned away and her strength all but gone I had noticed something strange about her. All her reserves, her defensive walls, had seemed to erode away.  
"Can ya save her?" I asked, trying to mask that for once I was afraid.  
"I can, but even I do not know what will happen to her afterwards," her mother replied uncertainly, "Before her fate seemed to be set before her, now I can no longer see where her road will take her."  
"At least she'll have a path ahead of her. If she dies she won't have even that," Grin said with some hope in his tone.  
"You must step away from her," her mother commanded me.  
I looked to Lis for a moment. She was watching me, fear and faitgue mixed in her sapphire blue eyes. Still she held my hand, her grip shaking by now.  
"Duke...guys...I'm sorry..." she whispered.  
"It's alright little sister," Nosedive assured, "We'll be here when you recover."  
"It may be wise for you to return to your world while she is healed, it will take some time," her mother informed us.  
"The amulet there," she began, "will bring you home as it did before, but I can enchant it to give a signal when she is awakens."  
"Awakens?" Tanya questioned in surprise.  
"That might be a good idea," Wildwing admitted, "We can rest up ourselves and regroup for the true journey we have ahead of us when we return here."  
"Will you both be safe?" Mallory asked.  
Her mother nodded her head, "I will keep my daughter safe as she has kept my children safe."  
"Alright then, we'll leave you to do what you need to. We'll return once we're signaled," Wildwing agreed as he went to inform the prince of the change in plans.  
"When you return I will have what you need to know gathered for your quest. Though for now I must focus on her," the dragon assured us.  
As my teammates began to follow Wildwing, I found myself reluctant to leave. Lis still had a shaking grip on my hand. She looked up at me trying to smile, "I promise...if you...return..."  
"No Lis," I finally interrupted her, "Not if. We will return sweetheart. You will not be left here alone. You're one of us now, ya got that?"  
She smiled through the pain her body was wracked with and I found myself brushing the hair out of her eyes gently.  
"When...you return..." she breathed, "We...will...save...this world...together...as a team...?"  
"Of course Lis," I promised her as I carefully lifted her up slightly and hugged her, "an' we'll save you too."  
"I think...you already have..." she laughed softly as I set her carefully down before her mother.  
As I pulled away I gripped her hand for a moment and kissed it as I had when we had met only days ago. Then I reluctantly set her hand down and stepped back away from her.  
Then I watched as her mother took in a deep inhale and released a great, fiery breath of blue flames. The fire sparkled with crystals as it wrapped around Lis's still form. Her eyes closed as she watched me, giving in to her fatigue. Finally she was encased in an egg made up of crystals and gems spiraling around her body. In awe I placed my hand against the surface, it was still quite warm. From inside I could feel her heartbeat it seemed as the magic of her mother and her own began to blend into her.  
"Lis..." I whispered worriedly.  
"She will heal, thief, no need to fear for her life anylonger," her mother assured me, "Now return home with your friends and regain your own energy and strength. When this egg hatches she will need all of you at your best."  
I gave a nod as I turned to leave. Yet then I paused as she said to me, "I see you through her memories. I also see the adventures you all have had so far. Though I am unsure of what your meeting with her will bring her, I must thank you still."  
"For what?" I asked curiously.  
"Any true mother wishes nothing more than for her child to be safe and happy."  
I looked to Lis as she slept, doubting the words her mother had said, "How can she be happy locked away from the world? Her isolation twisted her heart ta where this was able to happen in the first place."  
"You have not known her as long as I have, rogue, so I can tell you how much she has shifted in a matter of days. It is true she has been hesitant, but I think you have seen the change in her as well," she said.  
I thought over Lis's reactions over the last four days. I smiled when I remembered how flustered she had been around me, and I recalled her interactions with the others as things went on.  
"I don't think she's changed," I argued with a light chuckle, "I think she's always been that way. Jus' no one else was willin' ta give her a shot. With us, she jus' seems ta fit somehow. The only thing that's changed are her reservations, which were only there due to years of her bein' so alone."  
"But why is that I wonder? Why has she let down her guard after all this time for such an odd group of champions?"  
"I don't have the answer for ya, I jus' know she's a part of our team now."  
"Until this is over?"  
I froze, unsure of how to answer. Lis and Wildwing had both brought this up before.  
"She has grown quite fond of you," she then told me, "Though I fear that will only bring her more pain."  
I looked back to Lis through the crystaling egg. Woven in her hair was still the rose I had placed there. Kept alive through some magic I was certain by this point. I placed my hand once more on her protective barrier as I said to her mother, "I never meant for her ta be hurt. I only wanted ta see her smile, ta be happy for once. When I return I'll be more careful. The last thing I want ta do is break her heart."  
My fingers grasped at the crystal before I pulled away finally.  
With that I returned to the others outside. Then I slipped the amulet out from my coat breast pocket and held it out to everyone. Wildwing assured the prince that we would be back once we received the signal. Afterwards we each placed our hands together over the amulet, and in a flash we were home in front of Drake One. Our gear returned to us as we found ourselves back at the pond.  
"I know we weren't gone very long, but it feels very weird being home now," Wildwing commented as I tucked the amulet into my shirt front pocket again.  
"Do you think she'll be okay big bro?" Nosedive then asked our leader.  
"We can only hope so," Wildwing sighed.  
"For now we all should get some rest and ready ourselves for the journey ahead," our leader then said decisively.  
"Wildwing it could be weeks before we go back there, how do we get ready for that?" Mallory questioned.  
"I don't really know," Wildwing admitted.  
We decided to at least get some sleep for the moment. For we had realized we had traveled from the morning after our encounter in the forest, then had our party, and then gone to the caverns all without any rest. Yet despite all of that I found it difficult to relax. As I lay in my bed my head raced with thoughts and recent memories made over the last few days.  
Even in my dreams when I finally had fallen asleep I found myself back in the other Anaheim. Once more I walked along the first set of caverns in the mountains that we had met her at. Yet when I came to what was her brother's nest I found the crystal egg waiting there instead. Inside Lis rested just as we had left her. A part of me feared that she would remain this way.  
"Lis!" I called to her through the egg, "Lis I'll be back for ya okay? We'll save ya, an' I'll..." What was I saying?  
Over the next few days I would find myself waking up from similar dreams. Though not all of them were so grim. A few in fact were of her when we danced and other happier moments. Nosedive and Wildwing found me in the galley when I was contemplating these dreams one morning.  
"Anything yet Duke?" Wildwing asked.  
I shook my head, trying to hide how worried I was.  
"Duke, are you okay? You look out of it," Nosedive commented as he handed me a cup of coffee.  
I shrugged as I looked at the deep brown liquid.  
"We do need to talk about what went on back there Duke," Wildwing then said a bit more sternly.  
I looked up a bit puzzled by this.  
"I know it's not really my bussiness, and I can't really tell you what to do," he started, "but I was very worried about you, and her, when we were there."  
"I agree man; I know you were being friendly at first, but how you were with her at the party was-"  
"I know it was stupid," I scoffed at myself.  
"That's not what I was going to say Dukester," Nosedive said defensively.  
I raised a brow at this, "But it was stupid. I only had known her for a few days an' I pull a stunt like that?"  
"So then how will you treat her when we go back?" Wildwing asked worriedly.  
I thought about when we had first seen her. I recalled the curiosity that had crept into me. For a moment I laughed softly when I remembered sneaking into her brother's nest and how flustered she got.  
"I think I'm in trouble," I then chuckled as the two brothers shared a worried look.  
I sighed, "I know it sounds like a fairytale, but I can't really help it either. No matter how many times I try ta tell myself ta back away, I find myself unable to do that. I jus' want ta protect that shy smile she has, an' I want ta see her be happy."  
"Duke, I think it would be best to see how you react to her when we go back?" Wildwing suggested, "I don't want to see her get hurt."  
"How would he hurt her big bro?" Nosedive questioned just as bewildered as I was.  
"I just want you to be careful. She's been lonely and her feelings are very fragile from being isolated for so long. If you act on something without being sure she'll be worse off than before we ever met her," Wildwing said carefully.  
"I know that Wing, believe me I do; but I also really want ta go back an' see her," I admitted to them and my reflection.  
Another week passed and nothing had changed. We had gotten through our games just fine and stopped a bank robbery at one point. Yet I felt half into everything the entire time. The only thing that had stood out to me was when I passed by a cart at the park, selling hand crafted flowers and other ornaments. I found myself picking out a sapphire jeweled rose with a silver stem and crystal like leaves.  
"How can someone ya hardly know have such an affect?" I asked Grin as I looked over the rose I had bought when back at the pond.  
Before he could answer the amulet in my hand began to shine brightly. I wasted no time calling the others, all of whom came to meet us in the main room. With a nod to Phil we assured him we would return home soon. Then we were gone, back in the other Anaheim and in our gifted gear. We found ourselves standing outside the cavern of Lis's mother's nest once more. From there I wasted no time in running inside.

Lis:  
I had been walking from Mother's chamber where she rested now. Before laying her head down she had sent me forward, knowing our allies would be arriving soon. Though my steps were shaky still I found my way down the tunnel of crystals. In my head I could hear the warnings she had just given me since waking up.  
"Give them your trust; however be weary of anything else," her voice echoed.  
Yet when I stepped out and saw them an undeniable warm feeling rushed through me. It was still so alien to me, though as I looked at the six of them I felt a smile curving my lips. Each of them dressed and prepared for our long journey, well rested and eager to start it seemed. They hadn't seen me yet, but not moments later their rogue turned around. Catching me off guard once more he walked over to me and gave a deep, polite bow, placing a gloved hand over his heart as he smiled, "It's been far too long fair maiden."  
I felt my cheeks grow warm once again as he swept up my hand and kissed it as he had when we first met. For the first time it seemed I was really looking at him without shields put up within. As he stood up he gave a charming smile, his remaining brown eye warm and confident in his expression. His attire was that of a gentleman thief with a deep burgundy tunic over an ebony shirt and trousers. As I looked up at him he then slipped a hand into the hidden pocket of his tunic to retrieve something. Before I could say anything he was holding out a deliate, jeweled rose to me, "This is for you sweetheart."  
"Duke, you didn't have to do that," I protested as he offered it to me.  
"Perhaps not," he agreed before weaving it into my hair as he had before, "but when I saw this I thought of you."  
In my chest I could feel my heartbeat pounding like it never had before. Something about our interactions had shifted in nature, yet I still felt a warning ring in the back of my head. Though in the moment that warning came to a pause as I smiled up at him.  
"I was right," he then said to his teammates before turning back to me, "You are very cute when ya smile. Even cuter when ya blush."  
I could feel my cheeks turning red as he said this, as though I were blushing at his command in some way. I looked to Wildwing for help of some sort. He gave a nod before stepping forward, "Alright Duke, that's enough."  
Duke gave a slight shrug before smiling and stepping back a little.  
"We're glad you're alright Lis," their leader then said to me with genuine relief in his voice.  
"I'm still not used to all of this," I admitted to them, "A part of me is still surprised that you came back at all, though I really shouldn't be."  
Nosedive chuckled, "That's alright girly-girl."  
"Do you know where we're headed to now?" Tanya asked.  
I nodded my head, "We need to find the dragons scattered over the land to combat Shadow with magic strong enough to defeat him. Due to poachers they are well hidden between the kingdom of Anaheim and...another, neighboring kingdom. If we want any hope of fighting him we must find them first."  
"What happens when we find them?" Mallory enquired.  
From the pouch on my belt I produced a gem, and held it out to show them, "We then ask for a bit of their magic to harness."  
Duke gave me a concerned look, "Who will be the one ta harness this power?"  
I tucked the gem away again before answering, "I will have to with my own magic."  
"That sounds dangerous," Tanya said.  
"I'll be okay," I insisted.  
Duke wasn't convinced, "What will that magic do ta ya Lis?"  
"Please, just trust me. If we don't do this then this world's magic will die," I reminded them.

Duke:  
It was then that I noticed her attire had changed a bit since we had left her. She was wearing a form fitting tunic with an undershirt that enveloped her small frame. On her back an opening was left about where her shoulder blades were. Her trousers were the same as before, as were her boots. Her hands were also covered by gloves as mine were. Something about her seemed off, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Then I noticed her clenching her fists nervously, as though making sure her gloves were on securely.  
"This goes both ways Lis, ya need ta trust us too," I told her firmly as I grasped her hand, "What are ya hidin'?"  
She took a deep breath and then slipped a glove off of her hand. To our shock her ungloved hand revealed small sapphire shaded scales covering the back of it.  
"Lis?!" I exclaimed.  
"Why are you still hiding things from us? After last time you still can't tell us what's going on?!" Nosedive demanded.  
Regret crept up my spine as I watched her back away from us.  
"Lis, I'm sorry," I tried to say to her as she looked up at me betrayed.  
"What happened to you?" Wildwing asked with concern in his voice, trying to give her a chance to explain.  
"The price my body will pay for being healed by my mother's magic," she finally sighed, "In time I may change entirely."  
"Change?" I asked in surprise.  
"There's a chance I may become a dragon entirely," she said to us with a bravery in her eyes.  
"Lis..." I heard myself breath as I looked over her.  
"I wasn't trying to hide it. I just found out myself not that long ago. I needed some time to absorb it," she said looking at me still a bit hurt.  
"Lis, I'm sorry," I repeated as I watched her put her glove back on.  
She looked up at me for a moment, in her eyes I could tell that she wanted to say something to me. Yet she then turned away and back to the others.  
"If there's anyway we can help you fight this please tell us," Wildwing insisted worriedly.  
It was then that I noticed that our leader seemed to have a brotherly soft spot for our new allie. He and Nosedive had both appeared to grow quite attached to Lis, growing a bit protective.  
Lis gave a half smile, "I'm not really sure what can be done now that it's begun, but thank you Wildwing."  
"So where do we head to first?" Mallory enquired.  
Lis looked out towards the cavern mouth, gazing out past a vast nearby forest, "There's a town between the borders of the two kingdoms. One of my bretheren have flown out that way to hide, with my magic I can guide us towards him. But we must be prepared to escape Shadow's grasp and fend off whatever is along the way."  
"We'll be ready!" Grin assured her as he clenched his fist.  
I then looked at Lis worriedly, "Is Shadow still merged with ya?"  
She shook her head, "I burned him out with that attack, but he will still be hunting me down. I'm sorry."  
"Don't apologize, we're just glad you're free of that creep and are okay now!" Tanya assured her.  
I wanted to reach for her hand, but held back. Instead I said, "I only wish we could have helped ya some other way, without ya havin' ta go through that."  
Lis shrugged, looking at her hands, "It's alright."  
"So I guess we should prepare to head out now while we have daylight," Wildwing suggested.  
Lis nodded her head as she went to grab the pack she had, "Prince Borg personally made sure I was better prepared this time. He dropped this off with mother while I slept."  
"That's good to see," Wildwing said a bit relieved.  
As we prepared to leave I thought I heard someone calling me with a voice I couldn't hear. Turning back towards the cavern I started down the narrow tunnel while the others weren't looking.  
"Come to me rouge," her mother's voice beckoned in my head.  
Before long I found myself standing before her mother as she rested her elderly body. I then knelt down on one knee, bowing my head respectfully towards her.  
Then she spoke, though still through my mind, "You have all returned? It seems my child was right to put her trust in your group of champions thus far."  
"We wouldn't abandon the mission she gave us," I assured her.  
"So it would seem," she said as though a little amused, "though I can't help but be weary. I'm sure you have seen what has become of my daughter."  
Her voice had turned grim as she spoke through my head.  
"I have," I replied.  
Afterwards I asked her, "Is there a way ta help her?"  
She opened her one eye to watch me, "You and the others wish to rid her of the magic that saved her life?"  
"It's not that, but the outcome-"  
"Is the price she was willing to pay. There is nothing that can be done. Eventually she will become one of us, a dragon. She will become a creature of true magic," she said sternly, "a chance to help our numbers grow."  
"She'll be trapped!" I heard myself exclaim, my voice growing tense, "She'll be more alone than ever if that happens ta her!"  
She looked over me, a mixture of bewilderment and anger in her remaining emerald eye.  
"What does it matter to you?!" She belowed, but I didn't back away.  
"She's our teammate, an' I don't want ta see her end up that way!" I said.  
"Then what will you do about it thief? You have no magic? No way of stopping this?" She growled.  
"We'll find a way ta save her from this!" I assured as I got to my feet now, not realizing I was clenching my fists from frustration.  
"There is nothing you can do!" She roared.  
"There's gotta be somethin'," I insisted as I looked at Lis's adoptive mother, "Look, I mean no disrespect; but your doesn't deserve such a fate. She deserves ta be around others, she's not a creature of isolation. She likes bein' around others, she enjoys our company at least."  
She glared at me now as though searching my soul.  
"Wasn't your wish ta see her safe an' happy? If she becomes a dragon won't she be feared an' hunted?" I asked her, "If this happens ta her...she won't smile like she does around us. I know we haven't known her long, but that doesn't seem ta matter. She's one of us."  
"You are rather persistant, she told me as much," she growled.  
I tilted my head curiously, "She talked about us?"  
She refused to answer. Though I couldn't help but smile still.  
"We will find a way ta save her," I assured her once more as I turned to leave.  
"Thank you," she said suddenly, but quietly.  
I looked back at her surprised, "What?"  
"Thank you," she repeated, "Even if you fail, I appreciate that you wish to save her as I wish to."  
"We won't fail," I said firmly as I then gave a slight bow with a nod of my head and went to leave.  
Upon leaving the tunnel I found Lis waiting at the end of it. A protective expression had settled in her eyes as she raised a brow looking at me. I raised my hands innocently to try and convince her I had meant no harm.  
"What are you doing back here?" She asked me, resting a hand on her hip.  
"She called me back ta her sweetheart," I assured her, "She simply wanted ta talk ta one of us."  
She didn't look convinced.  
"You can ask her yourself if ya don't believe me Lis," I offered.  
She looked at me still, as though trying to find the truth in my expression. Finally she relaxed her position a bit, allowing her hand to slip to her side as she shook her head.  
"Lis," I then attempted once more as I noticed her tightening her gloves again, "I didn't mean ta hurt ya before."  
She looked up at me as though a little startled. Then her gaze turned to the side as she avoided eye contact with me. Her hands balled into fists to assure her gloves wouldn't slip off at the moment.  
"I shouldn't have put ya on the spot like that. I was jus' worried that after everythin' that's happened that you were hidin' from us still. I don't know how long we were gone, an' I was concerned you were handlin' somethin' alone again," I tried to explain to her.  
She still refused to look at me.  
"I missed ya," I finally said to her, trying to reach her somehow, "An' I guess I was scared you were hurt somehow."  
Finally she looked up at me, her sapphire eyes widening a little, "I don't understand?"  
I raised a brow at this as I smiled playfully, "I think ya do. Ya jus' don't want ta admit it. You can't fool me Lis, I saw how happy ya were ta see us come back."  
She tried to step away, but I grasped her hand as I slipped the glove from it. For a moment she looked panicked as she tried to get it back from me. Yet as I held her hand I couldn't stop myself from bending forward slightly and kissing the sapphire scales that covered her hand. She looked up at me unsure of how to react, blushing slightly and trying to pull away all at once.  
"Look," I told her gently, "No matter what happens, we're you're friends now. This doesn't change that. But we will find a way ta save ya, okay?"  
"Duke...?" She finally pulled her hand away from me as I released her.  
I then gave her a polite bow, "We will save ya, fair maiden from this magic that threatens ta claim your fate. For now continue ta adventure with us an' we will help ya somehow."  
"Why are you so persistent Duke? Please tell me..." her voice wavered slightly.  
I looked over her, unsure of how to answer myself. Wildwing's warnings rang through the back of my head. As did her mother's.  
"Ya know sweetheart, I'm not really sure. I jus' know that I want ta help ya. So do our friends," I finally told her.  
She gave a half smile before answering, "Again, I'm not sure what can be helped at this point, but I thank you all the same. For your companionship and concern."  
We then followed out after the others. For a moment I noticed her pausing to look back down the cavern towards where her mother rested. In response I found myself taking her by the hand and escorting her to our teammates waiting patiently outside. Wildwing shook his head when he noticed me holding her hand, yet for some reason I found I didn't really keep it in mind.  
With a nod to one another we headed out together, the true quest finally beginning. The journey to save this realm of magic, and the quest to fullfill her mother's wish, to save her somehow.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Under Her Spell

After a day or so's trek we had reached the edge of the forest Lis had told us about. In that time things had been fairly friendly between us and our new comrade. Though under Wildwing's watchful eye I had been keeping a distance of sorts. I still talked with her and often at meals I found myself sitting next to her. However our set rule of not leaving her alone, especially at night, had not changed. At night she stayed with the girls in their tent, and during the day we made sure at least one of us were with her at all times. While Shadow couldn't track her as easily, we knew he was still out there searching for her. Now that she was becoming a true dragon he would crave her all the more.

As daylight could be seen reaching over the horizon to us I awoke to a strange song being sung nearby. I sat up, shaking my head to get the tune out of my head. Yet it didn't stop. For the time being I ignored it and stepped out of our tent to find Wildwing and Nosedive also up and about.

"Good mornin'," I greeted.

"Morning Dukester!" Nosedive answered with a pleasant wave.

"Anyone else up?" I asked.

Wildwing shook his head.

"Knowin' them they'll be up soon enough," I said as I started making breakfast.

As I cooked I could still hear the melody humming in my head. Distracted by it I surprisingly didn't notice as Lis stepped beside me.

"Good morning?" She said to me, seemingly from nowhere.

I jumped slightly, nearly dropping my bowl I was holding. I looked up at her to find a concerned look in her eyes.

"Mornin' Lis," I said to her, laughing off the sudden exchange she had witnessed.

"Are you okay?" She asked me, bringing the melody to a brief pause.

"Of course, jus' distracted I guess," I told her as I handed her a bowl of food, "There ya are."

Lis:

As I took the bowl he offered me I found myself sitting close by him. However he was quieter than mornings previous to this one.

"Duke?" I attempted.

He looked to me, tilting his head curiously, "What is it Lis?"

"You seem off today," I mentioned as I started noticing the rest of our friends up and about by this point.

"I guess I jus' didn't sleep as well last night, I'll be alright," he assured me.

He then got up and walked over to the edge of our camp with his breakfast, picking at it as he seemed to be listening for something. Somehow after this exchange between us I felt my spirits sink a little.

"Something the matter young friend?" Grin then asked as he sat beside me.

I shrugged. He smiled encouragingly. I sighed, reluctantly saying, "I don't really know him well enough to know if this is just how he usually is."

Grin still smiled kindly, "This is quite the departure for you."

Again I shrugged as I looked after the group's rouge.

"Well my friend, I myself have only known Duke for half a year at this point. What I can tell you is that he is always friendly towards us, though he is also usually a bit withdrawn as well at times."

"So this is normal?" I enquired, my shoulders lowering slightly.

"Normal to us, but I could see why it wouldn't seem that way to you," he then mentioned.

Again my spirit sank a bit more before he added, "As he has been quite open towards you."

I looked up at Grin a bit surprised. He only smiled before continuing to eat his breakfast. Then I found myself eating mine as well, my spirit lifted a little. After he was finished Grin patted my shoulder encouragingly.

Soon we were packing and preparing to venture into the forest ahead of us. In this time Duke had remained quiet. I tried to keep in mind Grin's words and hoped he was just a little tired. Yet at the same time I wondered just why I was so concerned. Had I already grown accustomed to his presence? Thinking this I couldn't help but worry about how I would feel when all of this was over, and I never got to see them, or him, again.

Despite this I found myself approaching him once more before we stepped into the edge of the wilderness before us. This time he noticed and tilted his head slightly as he asked me, "Somethin' the matter Lis?"

"I don't think I've heard you use my name so much," I heard myself say with a slight, nervous, laugh.

Duke looked at me as though a little surprised by my statement. Then giving it a thought he answered, "I thought ya might prefer that right now. Ya asked it of me before an' i kinda ignored it when I probably shouldn't have. I don't want ta risk hurtin' ya somehow again."

"I see," was all I could think to say, feeling a little disappointed, "I guess I was worried you weren't feeling quite like yourself?"

"I'm jus' fine sw-...Lis," he corrected quickly before giving a slight bow with his head.

In that second I felt a tug from within my chest, but chose to let it go. It seemed he too was thinking of the outcome of our quest, and I chose to respect that. Though some part of me hated knowing this.

"Ready team?" Wildwing soon asked us.

We each gave a nod with Nosedive saying excitedly, "Let's get this adventure started bro!"

I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

As we began forging a trail of some sort I thought for a moment I had heard giggling deep within the protection of the trees. Grin, Tanya, Mallory, and I seemed to give pause at this. Yet Wildwing, Nosedive, and Duke had continued on ahead a few steps. When they noticed us they turned back bewildered.

"We need to keep moving," Wildwing told us.

"Didn't you hear that?" Mallory asked.

"Hear what Mal?" Nosedive questioned curiously.

I looked to Mallory a bit worried before answering, "We heard laughter. I think someone's here."

"Could have been an animal or something," Nosedive pointed out.

"I'm not so sure," Tanya protested.

We then heard it again, yet the three of them seemed to not notice still.

"Let's go team," Wildwing repeated as we followed them cautiously.

I looked around cautiously as we walked through the carved path made by our blades. Once we were deep within the forest we noticed the trees gradually shifted to a sub-tropic nature. The ground beneath us grew damp as we stepped through. Ahead I could hear the cawing of birds.

Suddenly a branch snapped ahead of us. As Duke stepped forward I felt something in me reach for his arm. Just before he took that next step I managed to grasp his sleeve and pull him back just enough. As I did this Grin tossed a sizeable log ahead, springing the trap that would have dropped Duke into a pit below. A bit starled he looked to me, "Thanks Lis."

"Aren't you supposed to be looking for things like that?" Mallory questioned.

Duke rubbed the back of his head, "I don't know what's with me today."

"I'm just glad you're not hurt," I told him giving a sigh of relief before realizing I was still holding onto his arm.

He raised a curious brow at this before giving a slight smirk.

Yet before he spoke we all heard approaching footsteps from deep within the brush of the swamp we had wandered into. Mallory, Grin, Tanya, and I braced for an encounter, while our remaining party members stood and watched curiously.

Then from out behind a few thick trees and shrubbery stepped a young woman. She smiled at us pleasantly as she waved. She was wearing a deep green cloak over an emerald tunic styled gown over her thin, but very curved at the hips and chest, frame. On her feet were woven sandals that ran up to her knees. Her thick, curled, hair matched that of a suntouched lake, glistening in the light that broke through the canopy. Her eyes, focused on our three companions, were a deep evergreen that matched the forest we dwelled in. Her skin was a bit darker than my own pale tone, tanned by the sunlight. Her voice, carrying a musical quality, spoke to us in a friendly tone, "Welcome to my home travelers."

The four of us looked to each other, then to her to try and get a reading on her.

"Can we help you miss?" Wildwing asked, seeming more alert somehow.

"Better question is can I help you?" She giggled.

"You could point us in the direction of the village we're looking for," Tanya answered quickly.

"I can do you one better, I'll guide you myself," she mused as she looked over us.

"Really we don't need you to do that, we just need to get our bearings," I tried to protest

She looked at me pointedly, "Well seeing how you are trespassers in my domain, I would be greatful that I am offering such kindness. Otherwise, well, you all might not have made it this far. I am quite protective of my home you see, and I have ways of making invaders stay where they are once they enter."

A shudder ran up my spine as I looked around the forest now.

"That doesn't really make us trust you," Wildwing pointed out sounding like himself again.

"It really should," she insisted, "If I wanted to keep you here, I would have done so already."

"And the trap we almost fell into?" Mallory questioned.

"Set there as protection from those that would seek to do me harm by my guardians that dwell here with me," she assured in a calm tone, "I'm certain I don't have to fear that of you."

Then she strolled over to where Duke and I still stood. For a brief moment I thought I heard her humming, but it was too quick to know for sure. She stepped between us, looking up at him with a smile curving her green painted lips.

"What a handsome rouge," she said gazing up at him, bringing her hand to his cheek as he looked at her a bit surprised, "May I ask for your name?"

I found myself stepping back from them slightly as I watched. The entire time I didn't let my guard down as she stood before him.

"Duke L'Orange," he answered with a bow of his head.

I couldn't help but notice how this exchange differed from ours when we had met. He never reached for her hand as he had with me.

"An' yours?" He asked curiously.

"Flora Nocturne," she replied as she tried to step closer to him.

For a moment I thought I saw her eyes flash an glowing green as she batted her lashes at him, but her movements made it difficult to be sure.

"So shall we head forward then miss Nocturne?" Wildwing asked.

"I suppose I'll guide you all, think of it as a thank you for getting to meet such a dashing thief."

"Not subtle are you?" I heard myself ask.

She raised a brow at me. Was that contempt I noticed for a split second? Why? For a moment I looked to Duke, he in turn was watching the both of us.

"You can trust me dragon-girl, believe me," she assured with a smirk.

"How did you know-?" Nosedive asked a bit surprised, broken from the distracted trance he had been in.

"From one magic user to another, believe me, I know," she explained, "And believe me my company is much safer than hers."

I felt myself beginning to shrink back at this statement. Yet then Grin quickly clamped a firm hand on my shoulder as he stated, "Regardless she is our friend and teammate. It's her quest that brought us here, and we intend to see it through with her. Isn't that right Duke?"

Duke looked to me, his expression distraught before he briefly nodded with a smile, "Of course."

"Suit yourself," Flora shrugged before taking Duke by the hand and leading us down a winding path, "Don't say I didn't warn you though. When she changes entirely you'll wish you had heeded my warning."

As we walked the forest seemed to curve it's branches to allow her and Duke passage, then our friends as well. Yet as I stepped through I noticed as some vines attempted to trip me by raising up in front of my feet or the limps of trees scratched at my arms and legs. I tried to ignore this and focus on the task at hand. As one large branch seemingly struck for my face I winced, bracing for it. Though it never hit. When I looked to see why I found Grin grasping it firmly in his strong hand. I looked up at him appreciatively. He gave a nod and a kind smile.

Hours passed and we were no closer to the end of the overgrown path. Overhead the moon rose as the sun set. We were forced to stop for the night.

As I had grown accustomed to by this point I was not left alone as the others made camp. Duke in partticular stood watch near me while Nosedive and Grin pitched the tents. While the others gathered firewood with Flora's permission and unpacked food.

Meanwhile I couldn't help but notice as Flora pulled Duke to the very edge of the campfire light. Panic gripped my chest as she started to pull his hand further from the light.

"Duke?" I attempted as he, to my surprise, looked over to me.

"Can I get your help with something?" I asked as I looked around for something to need his aid for.

My hands were uncovered at this time as I had been checking over the scratches made by the trees just before we had stopped to rest. To my surprise I actually noticed a good long slash down my left forearm that I hadn't noticed when it happened. Yet I also found something much more concerning along my wrists as my scales had begun to spread up my arms a little bit.

Legitmately panicked I looked up to him as he seemed to notice as well. Pulling away from her he hurried over and took my arm carefully to examine it with worry in his remaining brown eye.

"What happened?" He asked.

Behind him I could see Flora glaring at me for a split second before a humming melody could be heard from her. I tried to ignore her to tend to the pressing matter of my gradually changing body. Duke ran his hand gently over the scratch and my newly grown scales. Upon hearing her self made music Duke shook his head as though trying to ignore it himself.

"I'm not really sure, I didn't feel them until just a few moments ago," I answered.

"We need ta figure out how ta fight this," he said focusing on my wrists now.

For a moment he brushed his hands over mine gently. At one point he paused in his movements as he looked into my eyes for the first time all day.

Yet the melody from Flora grew clearer, breaking him free of his own movements. He tried gripping my hand for a moment only to end up releasing them. Though before turning away he focused his attention on my arm long enough to clean and bandage the injury on it.

"Thank you Duke," I said to him a little stunned by this.

He smiled briefly, "Of course...sw-Lis..."

I felt a pain twisting in my heart as my expression shifted looking up at him a bit sadly, "I would rather you be yourself than you honor a forgotten request."

Duke's remaining eye widened as he looked at me. Then he smiled before saying, "If that's what ya wish sweetheart."

In my chest I thought my heart skipped a beat. My cheeks suddenly grew slightly warmer as well.

"Ya really are cute when ya blush," he noted, causing it to worsen.

It was then that I noticed Flora grinding her foot into the damp soil beneath her. Crossing her arms over her chest she turned away from us as though frustrated. Her humming now stopped completely.

For the moment I focused on Duke and the others, while keeping a watchful eye of our hostess.

The rest of the night went on rather uneventfully. Though I couldn't help but keep my guard up with Flora nearby. As we went to turn in Grin offered to take the first watch. I found myself feeling on edge and wanting to stay up with him.

"You need to get some rest little sis," Nosedive insisted as he pushed me towards my tent with Mallory and Tanya.

While this happened I realized Duke was heading to his tent alone, as the two brothers had their own. Flora insisted she would be safe within the protection of her domain and simply didn't need a tent.

"Dive," I protested.

"It'll be okay Lis, just relax," he assured me.

I quickly turned around, resisting him nudging me along.

"Dive, I don't trust her!" I finally said in a hushed voice.

He looked around before pulling me aside. Once it was he whispered very quietly, "Neither do we girly-girl. But Wing says while she's around we need to be careful. We don't know what her magic can do yet."

"I can use my magic to protect you guys!" I insisted.

Nosedive gave a friendly smile, "We figured you would be like that, but we need you to save that for when we aboslutely need it. We can keep an eye on her for now. Besides, if you use too much Shadow will track you down even faster won't he?"

I found myself reluctantly giving in. Though I didn't like it, I knew they were right.

Yet before I was willing to turn in I hurried over to Duke before he slipped into his. He turned to me as I approached him, this time hearing me.

"Everythin' okay?" He asked me.

I looked around finding Flora nowhere to be seen.

"Duke, please be careful tonight, okay?" I requested quietly.

Again he seemed a little surprised. I myself was trying to figure out just why I was so worried. He was a champion along with the others for a reason.

He then smiled, "I think I was right about you."

"What?"

He shook his head, chuckling a little, "It's nothin' sweetheart. Honestly though, ya don't need ta worry about me so much."

"I don't think anyone should be left sleeping alone, including you," I heard myself say.

Duke raised a brow playfully, "So what would ya suggest?"

I bit my lip, not knowing what to say. What was I doing?!

"Lis, I'll be alright," he insisted, "Go ahead an' get some rest okay?"

"Duke..I don't trust her..." I tried to warn him.

"Ya don't need ta worry about Flora," he replied with a light laugh.

It was then that I noticed the melody starting to play again. It was low and soft, like a lullaby. Against my better judgement I felt myself succumbing to fatigue.

"Lis?" I heard Duke asked as my eyelids grew heavier.

"Please be careful..." I tried to say before stepping away from him.

I then found the tent with Mallory and Tanya sleeping inside on their own bedrolls. Afterwards I crept into my own bed almost unwillingly.

When I opened my eyes I sat up quickly looking around. Several hours had passed by, though it was still the middle of the night. Mallory and Tanya were still sound asleep. I quietly listened to my surroundings, again I could hear singing but not like before. This melody had a possesive quality to it, like a twisted love song.

Hearing it continue I crept to the entrance of our tent. Carefully pulling the cloth door to a sliver of an opening I saw Duke standing watch now. The evidence of footprints around the fire had told me each of the men had taken their turns by now. The melody hanging in the air seemed to wrap around our campsite and then focus at the center. Looking ahead I saw Flora as she stepped from the protection of the trees and walked over to Duke now. Her voice grew stronger as she grew closer to him.

He turned to her with curiosity in his expression, "Good evenin' Flora, couldn't sleep?"

"My dreams woke me," she said, ending her song.

I wondered why no one else had awoken from their own sleep by this point. Had no one else heard her?

She sat beside him on the dead log we had pulled close to the fire. For a moment she looked around, as though making sure of something. Then she looked up at him with a smile that made my nerves jump somehow.

"You really are handsome, especially beneath the moonlight. It must be your element," she mused with a hum in her voice.

"Heh, you could say that I guess. In a way the night has always called ta me," he admitted.

He then looked at her as he said thoughtfully, "The forest must be yours. You have an earth like quality to your looks. Very vibrant."

"Why...thank you. But is that all you have to say?" She asked having him look at her as she tilted his head slightly with her hand.

"Look, I'm flattered," Duke said kindly, "But I'm afraid I'm not-"

I felt my heart pound a little against my chest as I listened.

"Not what? Interested? Really now?" She teased as she gazed up at him, "You mean to tell me you have another in mind? Perhaps in your home world?"

Duke shook his head, "Not exactly."

"Surely you can't mean that soon to be dragon?" She mocked.

Duke fell silent for a moment. For a second I thought I saw him smile. Yet shaking my head caused me to doubt my own eyes.

"I wouldn't get too attached, she's been in isolation for several years. Now she's becoming a dragon herself, when her body changes so will her nature. It's only a matter of time. Besides, you really think that she thinks of you in such a way?"

Duke shrugged, "Look, I'm jus' not interested in ya that way okay? An' as far as Lis goes, she's a dear friend ta me; so I would appreciate it if you would stop talkin' about her like she's some sort of monster. She's our teammate."

I couldn't help but smile a little hearing this.

Yet then Flora giggled before speaking, her voice unphased by his words, "You see, I said before I have ways of keeping those I want. You will be no different my dashing rouge."

Duke tried to slip away as she grasped his shoulder as well as the base of his neck. Flora smiled with eyes touched with a glowing greed. Yet just as she opened her mouth again I felt an anger washing over me as I finally slipped out from the tent.

"Duke," I interupted quickly, acting as though I had just woken up, "I think I should take the next watch with Tanya. She'll be up soon."

Flora glared at me for a moment, but then quickly smirked. Then she slipped her hand back from his neck, but not before pausing for a second. His hand went to his neck as she pulled away, as though he had felt something.

"I apologize, I think my nails are similar to tree branches," she said looking at my bandaged arm.

Duke got up away from her, still rubbing his neck. He then walked over to me before taking me by the hand to examine my arm. To our relief my scales had stopped spreading for the time being.

"It's quite rude to decline me," Flora then warned as she looked up at the drake standing beside me, "but as I am feeling tired I will let you think things over. Just remember what I said."

"I don't think my mind will change much," he insisted politely before glancing at me, "I have a quest ta focus on. I can't stay here with ya."

Flora giggled in response to this statement, "We'll see how you _feel_ about things tomorrow."

Then she got up and headed back to her bed among the canopy above nearby. For a little bit we heard a confident hum loom over us before it fell silent as she drifted off to sleep.

Once we were alone Duke looked back to me.

"So ya heard all that huh?" He then asked me.

I looked up at him surprised. He gave a soft chuckle, "So, funny ya said Tanya, as I believe I have the last watch tonight sweetheart?"

I tried to shrug it off, "I just thought if I mentioned someone else would be waking up that she would-"

"Back off from me?" He asked when I refused to finish my sentence.

When I didn't reply he rested a hand gently on my shoulder as he said to me, "Thank you. I guess I'm too charmin' for my own good?"

I raised a brow at this causing him to laugh a little as I responded, "Clearly."

He then tilted his head with a raised brow of his own unable to keep from laughing in a teasing manner, "Oh, so you agree suddenly?"

I felt my cheeks growing quite warm as I tried to say something quickly. This only encouraged him as I stumbled over my words. Then suddenly he pulled me into a hug as he caught his breath from laughing, "Ya really are somethin' special sweetheart. Ya know that don't ya?"

I shook my head, yet for a brief moment I didn't pull away from him. For once his touch didn't feel so strange to me. In a way I didn't want this moment to go by. Yet to my regret he finally pulled back as he said to me, "I'm sorry. I jus' couldn't help it."

I just shook my head again, unable to think of anything to say in response.

Duke then sighed as he looked up at the moonlight shining over us.

"I guess I should finish my watch," he said, "I think I'll be alright now that she's asleep. Why don't ya go back and get some rest?"

I hesitated before I heard myself say, "I'm not really that tired right now. Would you mind if I kept you company?"

"Now why would I mind the company of a lovely fair maiden such as yourself?" He asked with a deep bow.

"You can stop now," I insisted, "Please?"

He gave an understanding nod before gesturing towards the campfire for me to follow him. He offered his seat on the overturned log while he sat with his back against it near me.

For a while we just sat there in the warm glow of the fire without saying much of anything. Then I heard myself ask him curiously, "Would you tell me about your home realm? What kind of adventures do you have there?"

Duke looked at me a little surprised before giving me a smile and obliging to my request. He told me of his original home back on Puck World and how the invasion upon it brought him to Earth. From there he told me of the headquarters they had built together and the foes they had fought thus far. Every adventure he told me about was brought to life through the energy in his tone. As I listened I felt I was getting to know him and our teammates at least a little better.

Before we knew it the sun was beginning to rise over the horizon. Though we couldn't see the sun itself, we did see the vibrant hues of the sky at dawn.

"Ya know," Duke then said to me quietly, "Before recently, our first adventure here with Borg was probably my favorite one so far."

"Was?" I asked.

He gave me a smile, but said nothing. Then he pulled himself up beside me as we sat together watching the sun rise. While we sat there I felt him wrap an arm around behind my neck and shoulders as he pulled me close to him. Once again I felt myself unable to pull away. Though I knew eventually we would have to part, I found myself ignoring this warning as we sat there together. For just one moment I didn't want to remember. Yet why?

Before much longer we heard the others stirring. However as I got to my feet I felt him holding onto my hand as he stood up as well.

"Duke?" I asked as I looked up at him.

Yet before he could respond I could hear the humming melody of Flora above us. At first Duke tried to shake it out of his head, but finally stopped and pulled away from me. Yet as he did I felt him resist, leaning forward as though he were attempting to whisper something to me, before pulling back and walking over to greet Flora.

"I see you've had a long night?" She said curiously, "Did your companion fail to let you rest and take over?"

Duke shook his head, "Nah, there was a mix up, an' Lis jus' now woke up again. I was fine watchin' over things though."

I wondered why he had lied for me like that.

"Then why were you so close to her? Don't you know a dragon can bite?" She teased before looking at me mockingly.

I clenched my fists feeling the urge to say, "I wouldn't hurt him!"

She giggled again, "So you say now. Soon enough though your true nature will begin to show."

Duke looked to me as my shoulders sank a bit before saying, "Her true nature has started ta show Flora."

The forest mage looked up at him expectingly. Yet he never looked at her, even with her holding onto his arm, as he smiled, "Lis, I hope ya continue ta show who ya really are ta us."

Flora hummed as though amused by this, "You have so much potential, though it seems you're difficult to manage. Perhaps further persuasion is needed to win your charm?"

As she said this she raised her hand to his neck again. Caressing his cheek before he pulled away and went to get ready for the hike ahead of us, "We should get ready ta head out with the others."

It was then that I noticed as my hands grew hot. The heat then spread up my arms along with the scales I was developing now at my elbows. Flora seemed to notice this as well as she began to snicker. I tried desperately to cover my arms, tucking them close to my chest. Yet the scales on my hands made this impossible.

Before long the others had begun to stir and they found us at the campfire. Nosedive noticed my arms right away. While Wildwing took note of Flora.

"What's going on?" Their leader asked sternly as he noticed me shrinking away a bit to hide my new scales.

"I was just saying good mornig to the charming rouge you have here with you, and this one seems to be a bit out of sorts," Flora gestured smugly towards me as she looked over at Duke with a hum in her voice once more.

I watched as Duke smiled at her. She in turn smiled back at him as she said, "I thought you would feel differently soon."

"Duke?" I heard myself ask.

Wildwing looked over at me instead for a moment, an expression of concern showing through his mask. Yet something kept him from saying anything. In turn I tried to shrug it off.

"We should get ready to head out," Wildwing then told us as he went to start breakfast.

While things were packed up I had gone to change back into my full attire. Though I could still hear her melody lingering around us while we got ready. It felt comforting to have my long gloves over my arms again, masking my changing body.

Soon after we were headed out on the overgrown trail. As we walked we felt the forest growing denser around us. More vines reached out trying to grab for me while my comrades were allowed to continue on without a problem. Ahead of me Flora kept an on Duke as they walked close together, as though she were checking him over from behind him. Every time she touched him I felt my blood boiling.

Hours later it felt like we weren't getting any closer to the end of the swamp she was leading us through.

"Alright Flora, where are you taking us?" Wildwing finally asked her sternly.

"I'm guiding you through my domain," she assured him sweetly, "This way takes longer but is much safer. Other paths are riddled with traps my protectors made for any trespassers."

"Protectors?" Mallory questioned.

Flora nodded before eyeing Duke, "Living out in this swamp I can never have too many. Especially as a magic user. As this dragon-girl has told you, us beings of sorcery are quite misjudged. Only I don't have dragons to keep me safe, so I rely on other methods."

"I don't use the dragons to keep myself safe," I said as I felt a burning feeling around my ankles now.

Without even looking I knew exactly what was happening to them as I felt scales emerging around them.

"Regardless, we are a rare breed to non-magic weilders are we not. They outcast us, do they not?" She taunted.

I looked at my hands, clenching them as I admited, "Sadly."

"And have you not had to fend them off from your caverns and mountains?" She pushed.

"Only out of defense, I don't set traps for innocent people to wander into. There are hikers and explorers that could be hurt that way, rare souls that don't seek out the dragons," I explained, "They might not trust me, nor I them all the time, but that doesn't mean I wish to cause them harm."

"That's how you view it then, but I will continue to keep my domain safe anyway I see fit," she giggled, "If a few mortals wander in it's their fault. Lucky for all of you I took a shine to you, or you wouldn't be permitted to leave once you set foot in here."

Then she eyed me before saying with a more serious tone, "Though you really should heed my warning about her and what she'll do once she finally turns."

This time I didn't shrink away or step back. Instead I felt Grin rest a firm hand on my shoulder, as though he were giving me support.

"I wouldn't hurt them," I said firmly, "My becoming a dragon is proof of that."

For a moment I noticed Duke look to me in surprise, as though he were remembering our encounter with Shadow that night. Yet just as soon as he turned to me she began her humming, confirming what Grin and I had already picked up on. For a moment he shook his head before reaching for her hand, almost reluctantly.

"Such a charming rouge," she giggled before taking his hand.

I looked up to Grin worriedly after seeing this. He gave a silent nod in return. I then tried to look to the others as well, yet they seemed to be focused on the trek ahead. Somehow Grin and I were the only two unphased by her.

"Have patience my friend, the truth will be it's own victory soon enough," Grin assured me when she was well out of earshot.

After a while longer we stopped to rest. When Flora tried to take a moment to breath within her trees I followed after her.

"Release them Flora! They aren't yours!" I told her.

"And you say I'm not subtle?" She mocked me.

"Let them go!" I growled clenching my fists.

"Oh I plan on letting most of them go just as I said. I'm only keeping them agreeable until I've convinced that rouge to stay with me, right where he belongs," she giggled.

"He doesn't belong here! He's not yours!"

She laughed mockingly as she looked at me, "You sound as though you have claimed him yourself dragon?"

"He's not a possession, and he has a home with them to defend! He can't stay here to entertain you! He can't stay here with you in this swamp or-"

"Or with you in your caverns?" She taunted me.

I glared at her, wanting nothing more than to punch her.

"As I said before dragonling, if I wanted to I could keep them all here one way or another," she assured me looking me dead in the eye as hers shimmered with menace, "I could easily make it so."

I looked at her confused for only a moment before she laughed, "How do you think my forest grew to be so dense? They would make fine additions to my home, don't you agree? I know you prefer gems being a dragon and all..."

My eyes widened with horror, "You wouldn't?!"

"If you keep trying to interfere with what I want I certainly will," she warned me, "It's up to you, give him up or lose all of them at once."

A fearful shudder ran up my spine as I stared at her in disbelief.

"Is that what you want?" She asked.

"No...but he's not a bargaining chip either..." I said.

"Well you won't need to worry much longer over that, he's starting to feel quite different with every second," she assured me.

Then she added, "If it weren't for your magic, you would have become my favorite tree as soon as you stepped inside my home. That would have made it a lot easier to take him. I will say it's no wonder you're so fond of him, he's quite a catch. Such a noble, shadowed heart. It will be fun to mold it into how I desire it to be."

"Don't do this, please! He belongs with them! If they lose him they will lose a good friend and trusted allie! They have a mission in their own realm to complete! I'm not begging you for my sake, but for his and theirs! Please, don't take away his freedom!" I looked at her fearfully as I said these things.

"You can't stop me dragon-girl, the thief is mine. With every melody he's pulled closer and closer to me and his friends are kept at bay," she taunted, "Give it up while I'm feeling forgiving."

Then she pushed just slightly more, "Besides, if you say he isn't yours, then why do you even care what happens to him?"

I looked away from her, trying to fight the fire burning in my heart and around my lower legs as the scales spread up them from my ankles. I just didn't know how to answer her. If I pushed my allies would be trapped, but then he would be trapped. She had planned all of this as soon as we entered her domain.

"I believe we're done here aren't we?" She mocked as she walked away humming.

Sinking to my knees in the damp soil I felt myself freezing up. I just didn't know what to do. If I fought back I would lose them, if I let her have her way I would lose him. Yet something in my chest urged me to fight a battle I wasn't sure how to win.

From behind the overgrown bushes I could see her walking up to him, humming again as she touched his face. Again I saw him shake his head before she caressed his cheek, as though stroking a pet of hers.

That's when I felt them, for the first time falling from my face in ages. As I brushed my gloved hands over my face to catch them I felt the moisture of tears staining them briefly. In that moment I knew what I was trying to ignore.

As I looked at him still I knew. And whether he could stay with me or not, I knew I couldn't let her do this to him.

Taking a deep breath I began to focus my magic, praying that it would keep them all safe.

Then I got to my feet and stepped out from behind the bushes and trees. When I came into sight Duke turned to me as though trying to pull away.

"Shall we continue on?" Flora suggested as she tried to take him by the hand, "We have a lot of ground to cover." She eyed me as she taunted, "You wouldn't want to get stuck here would we dragon girl?"

I clenched my hands into fists, unsure of what to do. Looking at the ground I tried to blink away the tears that stung my eyes.

"Stop it," he suddenly said, catching me off guard.

I looked up to see Duke pulling his arm away from her defiantly as he walked over to me. His expression was touched with concern as he looked at my face. Before I'd realized what he'd noticed he reached a hand up and brushed his gloved fingers over my cheek, "Are ya hurt?"

I looked up at Duke quite stunned by this, "Duke?"

Behind him I noticed Flora's own expression turn sour as she glared at me with his back turned to her.

"Why are you so worried about her?" She questioned, "You have me showering you with affection and you keep turning back to her?"

"Perhaps that's why I keep seein' her instead of you," he laughed softly, "She isn't tryin' so hard, an' yet I can't pull away from her."

He then looked back at her, "I've been tryin' this entire time ta keep your song outta my head!"

"You knew?!" She demanded, losing her temper a bit now, "How did you resist my magic?!"

I held my breath as our allies and I watched Duke as he answered. Turning to me with a smile he said clearly with a gentle chuckle, "It seems I'm already under someone's spell."

"But I wouldn't-"

"Exactly sweetheart," he said to me as he pulled me into a half hug.

Flora's face twisted with contempt before amusement. Running her hand through her wild hair she then snapped her fingers.

"Please don't!" I begged as I looked to our teammates fearfully.

To my shock and relief nothing seemed to happen. If anything everyone looked to her ready for a fight. Drawing their weapons they rallied around us.

"How?!" She demanded.

"How what?" Wildwing questioned as he raised his shield.

"You should all be turning into a part of my forest by now?!" She shrieked glaring at me.

Though I could feel my shoulders paying the price, I knew the magic within me was keeping hers at bay.

Yet then she smiled wickedly as she gave a call with an animal like growling voice.

Suddenly from the brushes came forth a half dozen of strong, crocidilian warriors armed with swords, spears, and some just their own claws. Their sharp tooth filled jaws snapped as they growled at us.

"I told you I had protectors in my domain, and they don't take kindly to those who trespass!" She laughed.

As one large crocidile man eyed us with his jaws gnashing viciously Duke drew his sword with me still being held against him with his free hand.

Flora quickly nodded to her crocidile men who then launched themselves into an attack on our teammates before she foused on us again.

"Stay close ta me sweetheart," he insisted.

Before I could respond I watched as Flora began to laugh, her gaze fixed on Duke.

"You seem to think I've given up on you?" She taunted as she smiled greedily at him, "But I still have a way of making you mine, and you will be quite fun to play with my dashing rouge!"

With that she snapped her fingers once more. As if on command Duke dropped to his hands and knees as if pulled by strings. In doing so he let go of his sword and released me before pulling me down with him. Then as a pressure seemed to rush through him he looked up at me. His expression twisted in pain as he looked to me with fear in his eye.

"What a shame, I had hoped to play with you a while before having to do this," she mused as he began to writhe.

"Duke!" I cried as I tried to pull him back to his feet, yet he was locked in place.

"Let him go!" I growled as I glared at Flora.

"I don't think so. I mentioned before I had ways of keeping what I want, and I promised he would be no exception!" She assured with a possessive laugh as she fixed her gaze upon him, "He'll be such a wonderful addition to my guardians here. He's so lean and strong, ashame though, I'll miss his feathers."

I looked to Duke in horror as he gritted his sharpening teeth in pain. Then to both of our horror we noticed as his worn charcoal shaded feathers began to change into scales. His slender, but strong arms began to bulk up.

"Stop this Flora! Please let him go!" I begged as he began to cry out in agony.

"I don't think so, but if it makes you feel any better he's fighting quite hard to resist it. Perhaps once he's given up and accepted his place as my own I will change him back when I need some...company..." she nearly sang watching his body beginning to twist to be more like there's.

"Lis...!" He suddenly cried out beside me with a growling voice, "Lis run!"

"I won't leave you like this!" I told him.

Our friends were all locked in battle with Flora's changed guardians. Each of them saw what was happening to our allie and were in horror to see it occuring.

"He really is a fighter isn't he?" She mocked as he tried to stand up without her command, "Let's fix that!"

Duke's scream as the changes ran through him made my very core shake, "Lis please run!"

"I wouldn't worry about her, your thoughts of her are what's making this so much harder...on you!" She laughed as claws grew from his fingertips, tearing his gloves.

"Flora let him go!" I pleaded desperately.

"Sorry dragon girl, but he belongs to me now!" She laughed as his tunic began to tear from his body bulking up, along his spine protuding spikes ripped through his shirt down to his lower back, "And this isn't something you can protect him from once the spell is placed inside of him."

I then remembered when Duke had rubbed his neck the night before after interacting with her.

"And don't worry my dashing rouge, you'll still be quite stealthy in this new body of yours, in fact you'll probably be quite skilled at it," she taunted him as his build continued to bulk up.

"Lis..." he growled as his voice started to deepen as the scales spread up his neck now, "Please..run...I don't want ta hurt ya...I can't...!"

Watching him like this tore the heart in my chest to shreds, "Duke..."

Once more he let out a scream as he fought, his skin beneath his feathers hardening into a crocidile like hide.

Suddenly as I watched him something inside of me snapped. Looking at my own hands I pulled off my gloves to see claws growing from my own nails now. Then I glared at Flora as energy began to spark around me.

"Let...him...go!" I growled as I spread my hands out, revealing the claws I now had.

"You don't scare me dragon freak! He belongs to me!" She laughed as she looked to him, as though waiting for his changes to finish soon.

"No he doesn't! He belongs with his teammates in their home! If I hadn't called them here he wouldn't be suffering like this!"

Just as I said this I felt a careful grip on my ankle. When I looked down I saw his remaining brown eye darken to black as he said to me firmly, "But then...I wouldn't have met you either...Lis..."

My eyes widened with tears brimming them as I watched him a moment more as he looked away trying to fight back still.

"Stop fighting it!" She shouted now as she waved her hand out to him, as though commanding him as his hands hardened.

Suddenly I reacted, lunging at her with a burst of energy I tackled the witch to the dampened ground. Overhead we could feel a storm brewing as the wind picked up around us. Rain began beating down on us as we fought her and her men. Behind me I could hear Duke catching his breath as his changes came to a brief pause while she was trying to grapple me.

As we struggled I felt vines lashing out at my back and trying to pull me away. Yet as they made contact the energy lashing out from me struck them, frying them as they were drenched with rain.

"How dare you?!" She shrieked as she struck at my face while I pinned her down.

Her branch like nails scraped my cheek and warm blood began to flood. Yet I couldn't feel it. All that I could feel at this point was rage. Behind me I could hear him trying to fight back still, his breathing labored from the changes he had endured thus far. I hated hearing him in pain. I hated her. After all these years of taking on every verbal onslaughts, being hunted down, being outcasted, none of it had ever pushed me like this. Though as I gripped her shoulders, digging into them with my own claws, I knew exactly why.

"Listen witch!" I growled, "He is not yours! He is not going to stay trapped here because of you or me! His freedom means more to me than anything else! It's not that I don't care what happens to him because he isn't mine! It's because I care about him that I won't let you take away that freedom from him!"

Energy sparked around me rapidly now as I glared at her.

"All you're doing now is showing them exactly what you'll become! You're showing them how dangerous you'll be soon enough!" She mocked me.

"No! I'm showing them what I'm willing to do to those that mean to actually harm them! Now release him before I fry you right here and now!" I snarled at her, feeling the heat spread through my legs from before.

"How about no?" She taunted as she snapped her fingers, eyeing him.

Again he cried out, his voice gaining more of a growl to it as he tried to will the changes back.

In that instant I glared down at her as I felt the storm grow tense around us. With that I got to my feet, pulling her with me as I tossed her against a tree. She cried out as her back buckled against the trunk of it before I pinned her against it with my clawed hands.

"Let go freak! I'll have him tear you to shreds right now! While he still has some semblance of himself!" She warned as she managed to snap her fingers.

Behind me I could hear Duke's body unlocking as he unwillingly got to his now clawed feet. Yet before he could move further I looked into Flora's now panicked eyes as I growled like a true dragon.

"Once he's torn you apart I will let him rest, as the change is quite taxing on the body," she giggled watching him try to get used to moving.

"Release him!" I threatened, as energy charged around me.

She forced a composed smile before she laughed at me, "No, I think I like him this way."

With that my grip tightened as thunder crashed overhead. Focusing my magic like a lightning rod I braced myself for what was to come. In an instant lightning from the heavens above came quickly down to us, my body acting like a focus for it as it ran through me and into her. With the tree behind her intensifying the current of electricity she began to shriek as the energy overtook her. In seconds all that remained was a tree like body, dried into ashes from the strike before it crumbled away.

Catching my breath I stepped back and turned back to Duke just as he crumbled to the ground again as though invisiable strings had been cut from him.

"Duke!" I cried as I hurried to him, kneeling in front of him as I gripped his shoulders.

As I held onto him I felt his body, wrapping my arms around his neck to support him shifting in my grasp. As though responding to my wishes his form began to change back. The extra bulk of muscles she had forced on him began to return to their more slim, but strong, frame. His chest and waist grew lean again. The claws that he was gripping me with as he held onto me in return now broke away. The spikes formed on his back retreated along his spine. The growling in his voice ceased and his voice reverted to the one I had grown used to. My ungloved hands soon felt his skin's rough hide erode away. His darkened scales softened to the worn charcoal shade I knew. Finally he pulled away slightly to look into my eyes it seemed as his one turned back to the warm brown I was familiar with.

"Lis..." he breathed, his brooklynn accented voice shaking from his labored breathing, "...thank you sweetheart..."

My words failed me as I broke down crying watching him, pulling him into my arms again as I held him tight.

Then in that moment I could have sworn that I heard him whisper something to me. Something I wanted to desperately tell him in return, yet held back still. For now I just held him still, clinging to one another as the rain fell over us.

"Duke I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry she did this to you! I'm sorry I couldn't stop it!" I finally cried as my grip around him tightened.

In return I felt him holding onto me, for the first time seeming quite vulnerable, and fatigued from the changes he had undergone. Yet still he gripped me tightly, as though afraid to let go somehow.

Around us the fighting had come to a hault as her other guardians began to shift back to their original forms. Before long our friends had gathered around us.

Duke winced as he tried to stand up, "It's gonna be hard ta move for a little bit..."

"Duke...I'm so sorry..." I said to him again.

"For what sweetheart? Ya saved me jus' now. An' ya kept me from fallin' under her spell in the first place," he told me.

"I can't stand that she hurt you," I wept trying desperately to wipe my tears away.

"Aw Lis...please don't cry...I'm alright sweetheart..." he assured me as brushed the blood off of my cheek with the help of the rain water.

It was then that we finally noticed the turned back young men around us. Some were human, others gnomes, one a half orc, and one an elf.

"You freed us from her spell," one of them said in disbelief, "Please, allow us to escort you and your friends to the nearest village where you can recover and rest."

"I can finally see my wife again, and my daughter!" One of the humans exclaimed hopefully.

Before we could say much of anything they began to guide the way for us. Grin stepped up to Duke and I, carefully taking Duke from me as he couldn't move his body at the moment. While Nosedive helped me to my feet. Then we followed the group out of the swamp and finally out of the forest. Just outside we could see the town we had been trying to find come into view.

Before long we were welcomed inside with cheers of gratitude as wives, daughters, and mothers ran to their long lost loved ones. When they were told of how they came to be rescued we found ourselves quickly being tended to. We were rushed to a sanctuary where our wounds were tended to and Duke was given a soft bed to rest in. We were then invited to a celebration once we had all recovered, to which Nosedive had insisted we accept before doing anything else.

Duke:

"I had a feelin' I'd see ya tonight," I laughed softly, ignoring the aches in my chest as I turned my head to see her opening the door.

I watched as she froze in place with a worried expression in her eyes.

"It's alright sweetheart, I need the company. I've been kept in here since we got ta town," I told her encouragingly.

She then quietly closed the door behind her as she pulled up a chair to sit beside me.

"Hey darlin', ya alright?" I asked her when she still didn't speak.

"That's a new one," she commented quietly.

"I couldn't help it, I'll stop if ya want me to," I offered.

She shook her head, her untied hair waving on and off her shoulders, "It's fine. I'm just happy to see you as _you_ again."

She was silent again.

"Lis talk ta me, please," I said to her.

"Nightmares from today woke me up," she finally admitted to me, her voice almost shaking as she did.

"Can't say I blame ya," I agreed as I felt my aches reminding me of what my body had gone through just hours before now.

She was looking at her own scaled hands, gripping the nightgown she'd been given.

"Lis, try ta relax, we're all safe now, thanks ta you an' our teammates," I tried to tell her.

She shook her head, "You...we almost lost you..."

"But ya didn't," I told her firmly, "You stopped her an' her spells."

"I don't get it though," she said, "You said you were already under a spell! I would never do that to you! I wouldn't try to keep you like that!"

"Sweetheart, in a way ya kinda did; but no, you're not like her. An' some spells aren't cast by magic Lis," I insisted gently.

She looked at me with slight bewilderment in her eyes.

"I heard her callin' ta me before we entered the forest, but no matter how much she sang I couldn't get ya outta my head. All she could do was direct my body a little, but she never really had me under her command," I explained, "An' when you came into sight or ya spoke ta me, it broke away what little hold she had."

"How?"

"Ya really don't know?" I asked looking straight at her.

Again she froze as she looked back at me. Then she said softly, "Maybe my magic was trying to protect you as it shielded the others?"

"Lis, ya weren't afraid of her, why are ya afraid of this?" I asked feeling a pain reaching through my arms and legs as I felt tension now.

She started to stand up to leave. Yet before she turned away I heard myself ask her, "What went through ya when ya saw me like that? When I was changin' right before your eyes, what did ya feel?"

"Afraid," she said as she shuddered from the memory, "But I would have been afraid for the others too in those circumstances."

"An' I don't doubt that sweetheart, but I also know it was more than that. You pushed past your limits 'cause of this! You snapped an' made darn sure she didn't complete her spell! I fought tooth an' nail ta not let her take over for the same reason Lis! So why are ya still tellin' me that ya simply reacted?!" I questioned before the pain in my body resonated through me.

Now she turned to leave, but as I looked up at her I saw the tears she was trying to hide gleam in the moonlight cast over us through the window. Before she could move far I sat up, groaning as I pushed my body to shift just enough, and grabbed her by the hand. She then looked back at me, desperation in her sapphire eyes.

"Lis..." I breathed, "I know a lot is happenin'. I know today pushed ya in so many ways. An' I know ya would have fought for the others as ya did for me, but there was more to it than that wasn't there? I would have fought ta stay as myself for them, but I also know that I fought so hard 'cause I didn't want ta hurt ya. I knew what she was gonna have me do, an' I hated it with every fiber of my being."

Then I smiled, "I also know from how tight ya hugged me when I changed back in your arms. Then more so when I whispered to ya..."

I noticed as her eyes widened looking at me in disbelief. Then she quickly tried to regain her composure in front of me.

"Duke...you need your rest..." her voice shook, looking away from me.

"Lis..." I tried, "I-"

"Don't...please don't..." she begged me.

My heart ached to hear her like that, and I found myself releasing her hand.

"Jus'...think about what I said sweetheart...? Please...?"

I then looked at her hands that still bared the claws that had grown from her nails.

"Why did your body pay the price for mine?" I asked softly.

She froze just after trying to cover her scales in vain with her hands.

"You're still a beautiful maiden sweetheart, no matter how ya change, I still think that," I told her honestly.

She looked at me, her cheeks turning a soft pink. I gave her a charming smile as I reached for her scaled hand and then kissed it, "Ya don't have ta leave. I would love ta have your company. I would rest easier knowin' you were alright. There's an extra bed in here I'm sure they wouldn't mind ya usin'. We'll jus' tell the others you were worried, which is the truth anyway I'm guessin'?"

She nodded her head, wiping the tears from her eyes now. Yet before going over to the bed she paused and looked back at me. Her sapphire eyes gleamed in the moonlight as she watched me, and I watched as she shuddered as though haunted from earlier. For she then wrapped her arms around me quickly as she hugged me tight for a moment. I held back the groan in my voice as I felt my body ache in response. Instead I hugged her back.

"I'm okay sweetheart, I promise ya," I assured her, "You saved me from that spell."

"I'm still sorry she did that to you," she told me as she still held onto me, "Duke...I'm sorry..."

We stayed like that for a few brief moments before she finally pulled away from me. Then she found the bed close by in the sanctuary's infirmary and crept into it. I watched as she pulled the blanket over her body. Yet just before she covered herself I noticed the scales over her arms up to her shoulders and the ones on her legs now up to her knees. She balled her clawed hands into fists to hide them as she curled her knees up to her chest.

"Aw...sweetheart..." I breathed worriedly as she drifted off to sleep, at last giving into her own fatigue, "Sweetdreams darlin'..."

Then I too fell fast asleep as I looked at her still. Knowing that I was only able to because of how I had come to feel for her, and how I was certain she was feeling for me. Yet for now being near each other, able to shake away the nightmares we had endured together was enough for the moment.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Heartbeat

Lis:  
When I opened my eyes the next morning I found Duke still sound asleep with the gentle sunlight of the dawn washing over us through the window. In my chest I felt the tense fear I had had the night before wash away.  
After looking at him another moment, seeing that he was still himself, I decided to head back to my shared room. On the way however I stumbled into Grin as he had been walking up to the infirmary. When I bumped into him he set a careful, firm hand on my shoulder to steady me. I gave a nod of thanks to him.  
"I was looking for you," he said to me, "I should have guessed you wandered this way. How is Duke?"  
"He's very much himself," I sighed with relief in my voice.  
"Thanks in no small part played by you my young friend," he insisted patting my shoulder.  
He then noticed the scales over my knees and up my shoulders before saying quickly, "I found someone that might be able to help you!"  
"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.  
"A cleric hear has great healing powers. I told them about your magic and he said he might be able to help you somehow!" He told me with a smile.  
I wasted no time hurrying to my room to get dressed. Yet to my further surprise I found a festival dress waiting for me, gently placed over my bed. I looked over it puzzled, feeling the light fabric of the skirt.  
Before I saw him Nosedive chimed into the room, "We all got festival clothes as a gift for bringing back those villagers. They said they took extra care with yours for breaking the spell on those men!"  
"But I don't need anything like this," I protested.  
"Come on sis! These people think you're a hero, and they're not wrong! You saved our friend and defeated that witch!" He insisted, "And she would have made us all a part of the scenery if not for your magic!"  
"But I-"  
"Besides, I bet Duke would just adore seeing you in a dress like that!" He teased, nudging my arm with his elbow.  
"Dive?" I asked uncertainly.  
"Sis, he fought like that because he didn't want to hurt you. And I've never seen him open up to anyone like he has with you. He's been head over heels for you since he met you," Nosedive told me encouragingly.  
I wasn't sure how to respond to this. Inside my chest something ached. Yet concerns I couldn't ignore crept into my mind.  
However I still found myself wearing the dress that was made for me, thankful for their gift. The dress it's self was a soft pink at the torso with festive sleeves hanging off of my shoulders loosely. The flowing skirt went to my knees and twirled with my movements fading from the cherry blossom pink and into a gradual deep burgundy. As I stepped out into the hall in a pair of low heeled white shoes with light pink laces up my legs one of the villagers approached me. She was one of the mother's whose son I had freed the day before.  
"Please," she offered politely holding ribbons in her hand, "As a personal thank you allow me to braid your hair for the festival?"  
An idea then came to my head as I nodded, but darted into the room to retrieve the rose ornament Duke had brought me from their world.  
"Is there a way to include this?" I asked noticing the flowers she had brought as well.  
She gave me a motherly smile, "I would love to help you with that."  
Then I was seated at a table in our guest room at the sanctuary while she began to brush my long hair. I noticed how it had grown in the last few weeks, reaching down to my back at this point. For so long I had kept it fairly short, but had stopped recently.  
"You're quite brave for what you did," she commented as she began weaving flowers into my hair.  
"I wish I could agree, but I only reacted. My friends were in danger...and she..."  
"Would have done to your beloved what she did to my son and so many men," she commented without realzing the wound she was making in my chest.  
"He's not...I mean..." I tried to protest as she held out her hand for the rose I was holding.  
"Is that so my dear?" She asked with a raised brow that I noticed in the mirror.  
She then placed the rose carefully into my hair just over my left ear. Afterwards she wove it securely in place so I wouldn't lose it.  
"He's a dear friend, and I care for him more than I've ever cared for anyone," I heard myself say feeling a sting in my chest, "But...his freedom means more to me than that."  
"I see," she said gently as she continued to braid my hair, "I'm sorry. Regardless, you are still brave for saving him and the others. You have done this village a great service."  
"I'm glad I could help," I said nervously as she then wove morning glories, roses, and forget-me-nots into my hair. At the top of my head she sprinkled cherry blossom petals that cascaded through out the strands of my hair.  
"There, as lovely as any princess I would say," she said with a warm smile as she looked me over, "And I think your friend will like it too."  
"Thank you Miss?"  
"Mrs. Timbers," she said with a bow of her head, "For you it can be Mama Timbers."  
I nodded thankfully before she stepped out of the room. Then Grin came to collect me to bring me to the healer he had mentioned.  
"Wait until Duke sees you," he smiled.  
"I really wish everyone would stop, it's not like-"  
Grin looked at me with a raised brow of his own and I gave up for the moment.  
Before long Nosedive joined us, "Well look at you sis!"  
"Where are the others?" I asked.  
"Duke's still resting a bit before getting ready for the party, and the others are all getting ready now. Grin and I don't take that long to get dressed up," he shrugged.  
"Was Duke awake?" I enquired, "Was he okay?"  
Nosedive nudged me again playfully, "He was a bit worried you weren't there, but other than that he's doing much better. He just needed that spell to wash away from him so he could recover."  
"I'm glad he's alright," I said with relief washing through me.  
Before long we had arrived at the home of the cleric Grin had told us of. Once we knocked on his door his daughter let us in right away when seeing my scales. Then the three of us waited as we were seated for a brief time in their living room. Finally an older gentleman stepped out from his kitchen, bringing us some tea as he smiled at us.  
"If it isn't the heroes of the village," he greeted us kindly.  
"Please don't sir," I requested politely, "If anything thank only them. I keep trying to tell everyone I only reacted to what she was doing. That's all."  
"But what caused you to react in such a way I wonder?" Grin teased me.  
"Regardless of how you all still saved many people from our humble village. For that we are very greatful, and as you can tell we are quite excited to celebrate this," he informed us with a wrinkled smile.  
Then he noticed my arms as he said, "Your friend has told me of your inner struggle young lady."  
I looked down at my hands in response.  
"While I can not cure this, I can give you some relief," he mentioned, "I can reverse some of it and put a seal over you for some time to keep that part of your magic from spreading. However, you will have to find the cure another way."  
"I'm not sure there is a cure, but I thank you all the same," I said.  
He then walked over to me and took a seat in front of me. Afterwards he took me by both hands and looked over the scales as he spoke, "You have taken on this blessing and curse  
.out of care for others. Through your veins I can feel your heartbeat telling me this. These friendships and relationships are new, but you cherish them all the same."  
I looked to Nosedive and Grin each briefly as these words were said.  
"You will continue to find the balance between who you were and who you are, but for now have some peace and rest from this. Retrieve a bit of yourself again and be as they see you if only for a short time while you search for the answers and healing you really need."  
As he finished I felt my arms and legs grow warm as the scales over them began to break away. Then I felt a glowing energy encase me before fading away. When he released my hands I found my scales and claws completely gone.  
"The magic in you is not gone by any means, nor is it locked away. You were born with magic, and thus you will always have it. However the magic transforming you into a dragon has been put to sleep for a while at least. Perhaps you can find the answers you need when it wakes up and you can heal yourself once and for all. For now be at ease with your companions," he explained gently.  
"Thank you so much for your kindness! Is there anything I can do to repay you?" I asked.  
Nosedive let out a laugh as the elderly man shook his head, "I believe you have already done me a service by bringing such joy back to my home. If anything I want you to go and enjoy the festivities with your friends. That's what you can do."  
In reply I gave a bow with my head, "Thank you still."  
Soon after we were heading back to the sanctuary to meet the others. Along the streets we saw children playing cheerfully in the warm sunshine, fresh pastries being set out, and performers practicing. In the air we could hear music starting to play. As we approached the sanctuary door Nosedive pulled on my arm when we passed the garden growing outside.  
He pulled me over beneath a cherry blossom tree in full bloom. The sunlight shimmered through it's branches and over us.  
"Stay right here okay! I got an idea!" Nosedive then told me.  
"Dive, I just want to see Duke!" I protested, "I want to make sure he's okay!"  
"Exactly!" He insisted as he stepped back as though making sure of something, he looked like a painter trying to get the right angle to work with.  
"Perfect!" He said as he smiled at me, "Just trust me little sister."  
I gave a reluctant nod as he and Grin hurried inside of the sanctuary.  
As the minutes passed by I felt my nerves starting to jump. What if he were still hurting from the spell? Why was I getting pulled into all of this? My head screamed at me to stop, but something in my chest told me to wait. A pounding inside that suddenly leapt to my throat as his boots came into view while I looked at the ground nervously.  
I looked up quickly to see him standing before me. Dressed in a white pirate-esque shirt with a burgundy velvet vest lined with a black trim. His trousers were there usual black with his boots up to below his knees. Though they were trimmed with silver at the tops of them. His hands were ungloved for once, and his eyepatch had a gold flare to it along the strap and over the fabric covering his eye.  
As he had found me waiting for him he seemed to be standing speechless. Then his charming smile returned as he once again gave a deep bow to me. Afterwards he swiftly stepped before me as he offered a hand to me that I accepted, placing my hand in his. He held it gently before kissing it as he had before.  
Finally he spoke, "You really are somethin' special my love."  
My eyes widened in disbelief and surprise from this seemingly sudden reaction from him, "Duke?"  
He then clasped my hand within both of his as he nodded his head, "I love ya sweetheart."  
I felt my heart pounding against my chest, yet some part of me tried to still pull away.  
"Duke...please...stop..."  
He looked at me surprised, a hurt expression spreading over his face.  
"Duke, no...I don't mean...I..." I didn't know what to say to him.  
In my chest I felt myself wanting to reach him, but what was in my head held me back.  
"Lis, I don't understand why you're pullin' away. Not after yesterday, not after feelin' what I know you an' I both felt!" He told me as he still held my hand close to his heart now.  
"Duke...I'm sorry...I..." I struggled to find the right words.

Duke:  
I looked into her eyes, trying to figure out what was happening in front of me. While waiting for her to return I had played this moment over in my head. Not once did I imagine that it would play out this way.  
"Lis..." I said before the music in the distance caught our attention, inviting everyone to the festival that was starting.  
An idea hit me as I turned to her with a confident smile, "Alright Lis, how about this?"  
She tilted her head, curious of what I had in mind.  
"Give me today, please. Jus' give me this one day ta show ya how I feel for ya. If by midnight ya still feel this way I promise I will step back from ya," I asked her.  
"Duke...I-"  
"Please, come with me to the festival sweetheart?" I tried once more, "An' give me one day to show you how much I care about ya an' what I feel you deserve from someone who loves ya."  
She looked hesitant, yet curious all at once.  
"But I won't kiss ya until I hear your answer tonight, unless of course ya don't want me to," I assured her.  
Finally she let out a sigh as she looked up at me, "Okay Duke, you win."  
I felt my heart flutter hopefully in my chest as she smiled at me. With that I gave her another bow before offering my arm to her. She willing accepted my gesture as we headed out to the festival with the others.  
When Wildwing saw us he raised a brow with his mask tucked away for the moment, "Have I missed something."  
I shook my head, "Nah, jus' showin' Lis how a date could be."  
Wildwing's expresstion turned to a worried one as he asked, "Duke, are you sure that's a good idea?"  
"Trust me on this Wing," I insisted as Nosedive nudged him to support me.  
"Let them have some fun bro!"  
I then looked to the young lady holding onto my arm, "What would ya like ta do?"  
"I...I'm not sure," she said nervously, "I just want to be around all of you."  
"Well then let's go!" Nosedive said as he pushed us along down the street.  
As we entered the center of the festival we heard our group announced as the town heroes that brought their loved ones home. Lis tried to shy away behind me, but I made sure they saw her.  
"Lis, these people like you. They get ta see ya for who ya are, isn't this what you've wanted?" I asked her.  
"I'm not used to this," she said nervously.  
I couldn't help but chuckle softly seeing her like this. Then to her relief I took her by the hand and lead her into the crowd, hiding in plain sight a bit to just join into the party. Once blended in Lis found herself clinging to me a little less.  
As the afternoon went on I escorted her along the streets that were lined with booths. Tables of carefully prepared food and pastries, carts ran by various artists, and stages being performed on by dancers, musicians, and other visual performers.  
"Havin' fun?" I asked her when I saw her smiling as she watched a few of the dancers.  
"It's been a long time since I've been around anything like this," she told me.  
"Did you attend parties in Borg's kingdom?"  
"Not exactly," she answered sadly, then she looked up at me, "I don't really want to talk about that right now, okay?"  
"Alright darlin'," I nodded as I heard music picking up festively around us.  
I looked to her excitedly as I gave a quick bow to her, "Care ta dance?"  
She nodded her head as she accepted my outstreched hand. With that I lead her into a very fast paced dance. Around us I noticed Wildwing and Tanya dancing as well. Even Nosedive and Mallory got into it. While Grin stood back watching us as he helped keep the rythem going. In a circle with other dancers and our friends, trading off partners in a cycle. The six of us in particular traded partners, the music getting faster and faster until Lis and I finally reunited at the center. As our hands grasped one another I could feel my heart beating fast against my chest as I smiled at her. And for a moment I thought I could hear hers as well.

Lis:  
As I caught my breath a little I looked up at the drake standing before me, asking him, "Could we adventure somewhere, just us?"  
He smiled with a nod of his head, "Of course sweetheart. I thought you'd never ask."  
Then he pulled me carefully through the crowd until we found a path away from them. From there we found a quiet street a bit away from the festival, but close enough to still hear the music playing in the air.  
Slipping into an alley Duke and I both slid to the ground with our backs against the sun baked wall. The warm stone felt comforting against me as I leaned my head against the drake beside me. While I did I felt him still holding my hand, brushing his thumb over my fingers gently. Then I felt him rest his head against mine as he spoke, "Ya know this kinda thing...is new ta me too..."  
"What do you mean by that?" I asked him curiously.  
"Well, ya know what I was before I became a fighter for good. As a thief I wasn't exactly welcomed in most places," he told me.  
"What made you change?" I heard myself enquire.  
He stiffened for a brief moment before easing up again, "Well, my home world bein' under attack kinda pushed me in the right direction."  
"I think...it was more than that though..." I said as I recalled the stories he had told me.  
He looked at me with a curious expression, "How so?"  
"I think it was a part of you all along. You have a noble nature to you," I told him thoughtfully.  
Duke smiled as he brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes before caressing my scratched cheek. As his fingers brushed over the cuts I shuddered, trying to forget about how I had gotten them. Thus tying to forget what had been done to him. He jumped ever so slightly as he felt me grip his hand tightly.  
"Are you still hurting?" I then asked him worriedly.  
"No love, I'm jus' fine," he assured me with a sweet smile, "When I woke up this mornin' I felt all the pain had gone away. The only thing that worried me was findin' you were missin'. But then Wing told me you'd gone with Grin an' Dive somewhere."  
"Duke...I...about earlier...and yesterday...I..."  
"My day's not over yet," he tried to insist.  
I couldn't help but smile at his persistance. In the time we had spent together over this journey I had certainly learned this about him.  
"Duke, I don't know how you've done this. I thought my life was planned out before you and the others stepped in. I was to protect my bretheren and that was all. I was to remain in my caverns locked out of the world, not travel through it. When I met all of you and you stepped forward, I just didn't know how to react."  
"I noticed that, an' even then I thought ya were cute. At first I thought it was jus' me bein' polite an' friendly, but the more I saw ya an' talked with ya, the more ya drew me in."  
"But I pushed you away?"  
"Not really," he chuckled lightly, "If anythin' ya made me even more curious. An' I think even when ya pushed you were really pullin' me in. Lis, you took ta us a lot quicker than ya realize. It's not that you've changed sweetheart, but your world has. You jus' needed someone ta give ya a true shot."  
I looked up at him, his words gripping the heart in my chest. Everything that we had been through since he and our friends had arrived. Him saving me from Shadow's breaking seal, our dance at the party back home, then...Keeping Shadow from making me...  
"I didn't want to hurt you..." I heard myself say.  
"What?"  
"Back when Shadow had a hold of me, he knew how fond of you I was becoming. He was going to use me...to..." I looked at my own hands afraid for a moment.  
"That's why ya did that," he realized, "an' now you're still payin' the price for tryin' ta save me an' the others..."  
I nodded my head, finally admitting this to him.  
"So then yesterday?" He asked me gently.  
"When she..."I shuddered as I gripped his hand again, fighting the nightmares I had seen the day before, "When she tried to do that to you...all I knew was that I couldn't let her...I had to do something to stop her from hurting you...and you were fighting so hard and I know why...but I also don't..."  
I didn't realize I was shaking until he pulled me into his arms, "Lis, it's okay."  
"I'm sorry, I know today isn't supposed to be like this!" I tried to shake it off, "But I was so scared yesterday! I didn't want you to be trapped with her! I didn't want you to be changed like that and lose yourself! I didn't want you to lose you..." I heard myself finally say.  
"An' that's why I fought back so hard darlin'," was all he said as he hugged me.  
"But, no matter how much I care about you...no matter what I feel I know it won't work..." I tried to tell him, "We can't do this Duke..."  
He looked at me with a slight smile as he caressed my cheek again, "Again, our one day isn't up yet sweetheart. Please trust me."  
Taking a deep breath I nodded my head as he then got to his feet and helped me up as well. Though before we stepped out of the alley Duke pulled me into a strong hug as he reassured me, "Please don't be afraid of what happened anymore okay? Remember that you saved me from that fate an' know that I'm okay now thanks to you my love."  
I hugged him tight before finally nodding my head.  
From there we rejoined the others and in no time I felt my spirits being lifted. Together we shared wonderful food, took in performances being played around us, and took part in more dancing. Before I knew it the sun had set and the stars had begun to shine overhead. As we looked up at the heavens we heard the distinct pops and crackles of fireworks being set off. Then sure enough the night sky was decorated with various exploding colors bursting to life. While we watched I felt Duke wrap his arms around me, pulling me back against him.  
"This may be the last night we get like this for a while," Wildwing sighed, "We still have four dragons to find after this."  
"But that'll be fun compared to what we've been through so far!" Nosedive said excitedly.  
"I hope you're right," Tanya tried to agree.  
"Let's just enjoy this for now," Duke insisted as he hugged me from behind.  
Wildwing looked at us still a bit concerned, but then smiled when I realized I was holding Duke's arms firmly against myself. For a moment I smiled back.  
As the night went on I found Duke taking me by the hand and leading me up to the rooftops. By now the fireworks had drawn to a close and the villagers were turning in for the night. Shopkeepers packed up their wares and performers took their bows. From above the city I could really see mountains reaching up to the skies ahead of us in the distance. In my soul I could feel one of my bretheren sleeping somewhere up in the cliffs we would be climbing up to.  
The moon above smiled slightly over us.  
While I looked up at it I felt Duke slip something carefully around my neck. I looked to see a silver heart pendant resting just under my collar bone with a pure silver chain clasped behind my neck. My gaze then turned to the drake beside me as I turned to face him. In turn he smiled sweetly, "I thought you might like?"  
"Thank you Duke," I said to him.  
Nearby we could hear the clock tower ringing out through the night air. When it had finished Duke gave one more polite bow, "Thank you for joinin' me today sweetheart."  
In response I felt a pounding in my chest again.  
"Lis," he started in a soft tone, "Since I met ya I have wanted ta know you more an' more. When I had ta leave ya here for that week or so, all I wanted was ta come back an' see ya again. Then...with yesterday, an' seein' ya again this mornin' I knew why I had ta fight for ya."  
"Duke-"  
"Lis...I love you, an' I want ta continue fightin' for ya if you'll let me."  
I looked up at him, wanting so much to let him know how I had felt when he was in danger. How I felt now looking up at him.  
"Duke...you can't stay here with me. No matter how much I care for you I can't make you stay here," I heard myself tell him before I could stop my own words.  
"Lis, do ya really think I would risk tellin' ya how I feel ta jus' break your heart?" He asked me.  
I shook my head, "But it's what will happen when you return home."  
"Lis," he then started carefully, "when we return home, I want ya ta come back with us. Live with us in our world where you can be happy, an' we can be together?"  
My eyes widened from surprise when we said this. For a brief moment I tried to step back away from him.  
"My home is here Duke, we're on this quest to save my home," I attempted.  
"Sweetheart, when this quest is complete they will be safe. But I can't leave ya here when this is over," he told me.  
"But they will still be hunted Duke! I can't-"  
"For once think about what ya want Lis! Not a given task! What do you want?! Please..." he then said gently as he looked into my eyes, "Lis, I need ta know...if ya really want me ta back off tell me now an' I will keep my word. But I have a feelin' we both fought so hard yesterday because-"  
My heartbeat racing I looked at him, reluctantly pulling away from him, "Duke...I'm sorry...but I can't leave with you. I..."  
Duke gripped my hands in his, "Lis?"  
"I care for you, more than I could ever tell you, but this is my home. This is where I was born, if you hadn't been pulled away from your home would you have left it? The home where you born?" I asked him trying to pull away from him.  
Duke fell silent, unsure of how to answer me.  
"I'm sorry..." I told him when I noticed a pained expression in his eye.  
"I have ta keep my word, don't I?" He asked quietly, "If that's what ya want, I will jus' hold dear this day we had."  
He then brushed a gentle hand through the front of my hair, grazing the rose he'd given me. Then my cheek and finally my lips.  
"If you'll allow it sweetheart...?"  
I looked up at him unsure. So instead he bent forward and kissed my forehead and then my cheek, leaving my lips untouched.  
"Jus' think of it as a way ta never forget me when all of this is over?" He said as he pulled away.  
"I couldn't forget you Duke," I promised him as I reached a hand to his cheek now, "And please know...that this isn't because I don't care for you, because I do..."  
With that I kissed his cheek before I finally pulled away from him.  
"It's gonna be hard ta keep my promise knowin' that sweetheart," he tried to smile, "But I will if that's what ya want."  
"It isn't..." I said just before finally walking away from him.

Duke:  
When I heard those words my breaking heart pieced itself back together as I reached for her hand. She looked to me startled as I gripped her hand and pulled her back to me.  
"Then I won't," I told her.  
"Duke?"  
"You said you didn't want me to stop, so I won't," I repeated as I smiled at her, "As long as I'm here, I will love ya. An' perhaps, I can convince ya ta let me steal ya back with us?"  
Her eyes widened and her cheeks turned a soft pink that matched her dress.  
"We still have an adventure ahead of us, let's see where it takes us my love, please?" I told her as I felt her heartbeat race against my own.  
For a moment she still looked unsure, but as I looked into her sapphire eyes I thought I saw a spark ignite in them. Then she smiled up at me as I brushed the tears that she had been holding back. I then asked her again to be sure, "If that's what you want?"  
"It is...no matter what I try to tell myself, it is what I want..."she sighed as I found myself leaning in close to her as I pulled her close to me.  
As I held her, looking over her I heard her tell me softly, at last giving in, "I love you."  
"I love you," I finally told her as I kissed her now.  
My heartbeat skipped when I felt her hold onto me, wrapping her arms around my neck as she kissed me in return.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Into the Fire

Lis:  
Morning seemed to come quickly as the sunrise woke me from pleasant dreams for the first time in ages. Yet those very dreams quickly washed away when I opened my eyes and saw my hands. On the backs of them the sapphire scales shined in the sunlight once again, causing a panic in my heart as they grew hot and began to spread to my wrists.  
"No!" I breathed, pleading for them to stop.  
With some sort of mercy they finally paused their ascent. I then quickly got up and out of bed. Then I hurried down the hall from my guest room with the girls. I urgently knocked on the wooden door down the way.  
When the door open I jumped to find Duke on the other side. Due to him staying in the infirmary before, I had forgotten that he and Grin were sharing a guest room.  
I couldn't even try and hide them as he noticed my wrists.  
"Lis?" He asked worriedly as he examined my wrists, "The cleric's spell wore off so soon..."  
"He said it wasn't a cure and that I would have to find a way to heal myself," I reminded him and myself.  
"We need to find the dragons though, we really can't focus on this right now," I then told him.  
"Lis, this is just as important. If you're not careful you'll yourself," he tried to tell me.  
I shook my head, "Saving this world takes priority. We need to get ready to head out," I said before stepping away from him, in a way pulling back from the night we had shared only hours ago it seemed.  
Before he could stop me I had hurried back to the room with the girls and began getting cleaned and ready. While washing I found myself trying to scrub the scales from my hands and wrists, yet they wouldn't wash away. Gripping the sink I found myself throwing the towel at the mirror, trying to make my reflection stop looking at me and my scales that I was growing to hate now. For they were the reason that I would have to pull away from him, no matter how much I didn't want to.  
Upon hearing the breaking glass of the bottle I had knocked to the floor from the sink Mallory and Tanya both burst through the door ready for a fight, each holding their weapons. When they saw no one was attacking me they looked to me worriedly as I gripped the sink counter, trying to regain my composure.  
"What happened?" Tanya asked worriedly as she began picking up the shards of glass.  
I didn't speak, I only showed them one of my wrists. Mallory then walked over to me, wrapping a towel around my at the time undressed form, and hugged me like a sister might have, "Hey it's okay. We'll figure something out."  
My scales hands covered my eyes as I shook my head, "No! I accepted this when mother's magic healed my body. Back when I burned shadow away I was willing to die to make sure none of you were hurt! This is a part of that! This is why I can't..."  
"Can't what?" Tanya asked now bringing me my cleaned and mended tunic.  
"Can't go with all of you when you return home. No matter how much he wants me to, I can't..." I said shakily.  
"Duke asked you to come back with us?" Mallory exclaimed.  
I nodded my head.  
"I had a feeling he might try something like that. After the other day I think he'd do just about anything for you," Tanya mentioned with an encouraging smile, "And we'd be happy to have you join our team permanently."  
"But I can't...no matter how much I care for all of you, and no matter how much I have come to love him...that's why I can't..." I said.  
"Lis, it sounds like you're giving up! We still have a journey ahead of us remember? Perhaps we can find a way to stop this from happening?" Mallory pushed.  
I looked to her surprised as I began getting dressed, pulling the tunic over my head.  
"Mallory's right. You've come to trust us, and you've fought to protect us. So believe us when we say we're going to help you," Tanya insisted.  
"It'll be okay; for now try to fight back. If you give in it'll be much harder," Mallory pointed out.  
"He certainly didn't give in to the spell he was under," Tanya pointed out as I shuddered. "And you helped with that," Mallory reminded me quickly, "You fought for him then."  
I looked to the two of them, "Has it really been that obvious? I would have fought for any of you too."  
"We know that, but, what we saw from you two was something out of a storybook," Tanya encouraged with a smile.  
I couldn't help but smile myself now as I heard this, tying back my hair as I did.  
"Thank you," I then said.  
"Any time," Mallory assured patting my shoulder.  
"That's what teammates are for," Tanya insisted.  
Soon enough we headed downstairs to find the others dressed and ready.  
"What took you girls so long?" Nosedive asked worriedly.  
"I have a guess," Duke commented looking at me with concern.  
Grin and Nosedive both looked at me as I pulled a glove off to show them my wrist.  
"Already? It's not even been a day?" Nosedive exclaimed.  
"I told you magic is growing weaker right now. That's why we need to find the four dragons so we can stop shadow," I told them.  
"Well then let's get moving," Wildwing agreed.  
With that we bid farewell to the villagers that had taken us in for the last two days. They had prepared us with plenty of food and supplies to get us through for a week or so. Our clothes mended, armor tended to, anything we could need had been provided.  
Then we began our ascent up the mountain trail. Many miles from the village the large, towering mountain stood stabbing at the sky. The cliffs that jutted out threatened to drop travelers down to a rocky death below them.  
"Inviting," Mallory commented.  
"Are ya sure one of the dragons are up there?" Duke asked me.  
I nodded certainly, "He's up there."  
"What do you know about this one?" Wildwing enquired as we started our hike.  
"He is one of the four that I saved when I was a child. It's those four we're looking for that scattered when Asteroth took over," I explained as I gripped the ledge I was scailing.  
"What about your brother back home?" Grin asked.  
"Mother laid his egg a few years after, he's her last hatchling that she can have. She's growing too old to have anymore," I said grimmly.  
"So that means there are more dragons out there, their father perhaps?" Nosedive suggested.  
"There are a few others aside from Mother and her children. Yet hunters are trying to make sure they become rarer and rarer," I retorted, feeling my blood boil as I thought of this.  
Then the heat spread up to my elbows, causing me to loose my grip, slipping from the edge I was reaching for. Duke beside me quickly grabbed for my arm, catching me and helping me gain my balance again.  
"If you become one of them you'll be hunted too," Wildwing realized as he helped me up onto the ledge now.  
I nodded my head silently.  
"That won't happen," Grin assured.  
I looked up at our friend uncertainly.  
"You'll win this battle my friend, just have faith in your teammates and yourself as a part of this team," he said firmly.  
I didn't have much time to respond as a blast of fire came hurdling towards us. Jumping to my feet as we scattered from the ball of flame. It made contact with the wall of rocks behind us, causing them to fall over us. Wildwing raised his shield, deflecting the stones as they fell over us. Grin punched away some of the remaining rocks that rained on us. Then we looked up to find a cloaked figure sneering down at us.  
"I should have known the prince would summon his champions to stop me again," the figure hissed at us.  
The elderly, serpent like, voice made my hands ball into fists once I heard it. Though his crimson robes had already told us who he was.  
"What are you doing here Asteroth?!" Wildwing demanded.  
"Well seeing how you strange warriors stole my amulet, I am in the market for a new one," he told us with a greedy smile over his bearded face.  
"We beat you before as a dragon Asteroth, we can easily wipe the floor with you here!" Nosedive assured confidentally.  
"I'm sure you could, but it's not me you'll be fighting, but time itself isn't it?" He taunted as he eyed me, "I see you have someone new with you."  
He then laughed as he said mockingly, "I remember you child. You're the girl that tried to stop me from obtaining my amulet all those years ago! Don't think I've forgotten such an upstart!"  
"Your dragon magic is all stolen from my mother and other dragons Asteroth! You have no real magic in their domain! You're nothing but a betrayer and necromancer! It's treason to hunt dragons here and in-"  
I fell silent, biting my lip.  
Asteroth laughed, taunting me, "It seems you've forgotten the name of your own home child."  
My teammates all looked to me surprised.  
"Dremare!" I snapped quickly, my hands balling into fists, "In both Anaheim and Dremare it is considered treason to hunt dragons, and any part of them!"  
"So then what does that make you?" He questioned with a raised brow, "Don't think I haven't sensed that magic in you girl. You are becoming a dragon yourself!"  
He then sneered at me with an evil grin as he asked, "Perhaps I should make my new amulet from one of your own eyes? While they're fresh and teaming with raw magic?"

Duke:  
A personal anger coming forth, I stepped in front of Lis as I glared at the old sorceror, "Ya won't lay a finger on her Asteroth!"  
The elderly mage let out an amused laugh, "It seems you have a protector as well? Will he guard you when you're a full dragon as you have guarded the others? Until now that is..."  
"Back off creep before we send you packing again!" Nosedive warned as he drew his bow.  
"As I said it won't be me you're fighting. While most of my powers have been stripped away, I still have a few spells up my sleeve," he assured as he eyed Lis again, "Why not accelerate that change of yours?"  
Lis stepped back away from us, her sapphire eyes widening from fear.  
"Leave her alone Asteroth!" Wildwing glared up at him.  
Asteroth, standing above us on the next cliff, gave out a laugh, "I thought you wanted to be a dragon? You spend enough time with them!"  
"I just want to protect them! From you and anyone else!" Lis shouted, energy sparking around her now.  
"You can't fool me child!" Asteroth snickered, "Soon enough that power will take hold of you, and you will love it. The feel of it, the strength you'll have. You'll lose yourself to it! Think of those that outcasted you, those that seek your kind, wouldn't it be nice to use that raw power against them?"  
"No! I'm not like you!" She yelled as she stepped back, afraid.  
"Lis!" I reached for her hand, gripping it, "You're not!"  
"Then why are you so afraid?" He mocked her, "If you were so sure you wouldn't be trying to back away? Or...has this already happened before?"  
"Enough creep!" Nosedive snapped as he drew his bow and let an arrow fly, "Back off from my little sister!"  
Asteroth narrowly dodged the arror as it flew by his arm. Then he glared at us, his eyes beginning to glow.  
"You might have defeated me once before, but it will not happen again!" He assured us as he chuckled deeply.  
Then he pointed squarely at us with a finger glowing with magic. Suddenly a burst of magic shot out from his finger tip to Nosedive. Grin suddenly charged forward, knocking our friend to the side as the magic made contact with his fist. In an instant he became solid stone.  
"Grin! No!" Wildwing cried out.  
"I thought I would decorate this mountain with six new statues, then I'll get what I came here for!" he snickered assuringly looking at Lis.  
"You won't win Asteroth!" Mallory yelled back angrily.  
"We need to find my brother, his magic can help Grin!" Lis told us shakily as she tried to regain her composure.  
"Go ahead and continue up the mountain, I wouldn't want all of the decorations all in one place!" Asteroth laughed cruelly.  
Lis looked to each of us with fear in her eyes. Then her expression grew focused with determination as she turned to Wildwing. He gave a nod. With that we all started climbing except Tanya. She instead began working on something she was carrying.  
Suddenly she threw something at Asteroth, catching him off guard as a bomb made contact with him. It burst open with a substance that was adhesive, sticking him to where he was for a time while we climbed away from him.  
"This will only keep you safe for so long!" He promised as he began pulling at the sticky binds that held him still.  
With that the race was on as the six of us continued our ascent. As we climbed we felt it growing distinctly hotter. Wildwing pushed us on, encouraging us to push on through for Grin. While I kept Lis's hand firmly within my grip.  
"You're not like him, or Flora, or anyone else!" I assured her when I caught her looking at the scales on her hands, "The reason this is happenin' ta you is proof enough!"  
I then looked into her eyes for a moment, gripping her hand tighter I said firmly, "An' I will not let him take anythin' from you."  
As we made our way up we heard thundering ahead of us on the trail. Giants were tossing boulders down at us, no doubt protecting their territory.  
We looked up in awe for a moment as we tried to take in the sight of them. Much like fairytales we had heard of they were quite large in size, yet these ones seemed to be made up of the very mountains themselves. They hurtled boulders down on us, trying to knock us back down the path or crush us.  
One nearly pegged Tanya when Wildwing rushed up with his shield, knocking it to the side. He dug his heels into the dirt to keep from being pushed back himself. Then we charged forward.  
"Please!" Lis cried out, "We have to get to my brother! We mean you no harm friends!"  
For a moment they paused before we heard the laughter of the elderly sorceror behind us.  
"One placed here will be perfect! Something for the giants to admire!" He snickered as another beam rushed towards us.  
This time it was Tanya, who Wildwing had just saved, that instantly became stone.  
"Tanya!" Mallory shouted in horror as our friend froze in place as a statue.  
Asteroth laughed, "Where shall I put the next one?"  
"We have to keep moving!" Wildwing ordered as we reluctantly left our friend behind with the giants, hoping she would be safe.  
To our surprise one of the giants stood close to Tanya, as though protecting it as it threw boulders at Asteroth now. He snarled at the sorceror as he dodged with his crimson wings.  
The air was growing thicker and hotter as we climbed up far past the giants. We were forced to take a brief moment to adjust to the temperature.  
"Why is he messing with us when he could just go after the dragon we're looking for?" Nosedive questioned angrily.  
I thought for a moment before realizing, "He needs us to guide him there. He's using our bodies as markers too!"  
"But we can't stop looking for that dragon!" Mallory said losing her own temper.  
"And why say he wants Lis's eye then?" Wildwing asked.  
"He's pushing her, one way or another he plans to get a new amulet. He probably thinks Borg has the old one," I said.  
"Wait...the amulet was made from an eye in the first place?!" Nosedive exclaimed.  
For a moment an image of Lis's mother flashed in my head. Her one green eye glared into my soul.  
"Your mother!" I breathed in realization as she nodded her head quietly.  
"I couldn't stop it..." she said quietly as she stepped ahead of us, starting to climb up.  
While we followed her I pushed gently, "What do ya mean by that?"  
As she gripped a large, sharp edged rock on the cliff, she looked away before speaking, "I was only a kid. When he attacked the nest with the four eggs I tried to stop him. Yet I wasn't able to do much being so young and with no experience. He tossed me to the side when I tried to fight him. That was the first time I met Mother. She saw me trying to help and swooped down to defend me and her children. That's when it happened."  
She shuddered, nearly losing her grip again.  
"Easy sweetheart," I said to her, "It's okay."  
"Before I could try and steal it back he vanished. That's when mother took me in," she said, "For saving her hatchlings and trying to help her as well."  
"You left something out," a voice snickered ahead of us this time as he landed upon the trail.  
We had all made it onto the ledge, but hadn't had much time to move from it. We were trapped there between him and a steep fall.  
"What are you talking about Asteroth?" Mallory demanded.  
"That day was the day you abandoned your own city. The people there were more than happy to let me rid them of those dragons!"  
"They didn't know who you were! And this was before Prince Borg!" Lis yelled, "I didn't abandon my city!"  
He smiled as he stroked his beard, as though trying to make a decision, "Is that so? Oh, that's right. You're not from Anaheim are you?"  
I looked to Lis surprised to hear this, but then refocused my attention on the spell caster before us.  
"You haven't told them child?" He mocked.  
"What now?" Mallory questioned.  
"That doesn't matter!" Lis snapped, energy sparking around her again.  
"Lis, don't let him get to you!" Wildwing told her, trying to calm her down, "Everyone scatter now!"  
As ordered we split off from the ledge, Nosedive and Mallory heading to the left, Wildwing charging forward to distract Asteroth, and Lis and I to the right.  
"You won't all escape! It's time for the next placement!" Asteroth laughed as we tried to evade him.  
Just as they ran to take cover, Asteroth cast his spell. This time he caught Mallory's ankle as we watched the same spell befall her.  
"Mal!" Nosedive cried out.  
"Mallory!" Lis gasped as I pulled her behind a ledge with me, holding her tight to try and keep her calm.  
"Why is he doing this?" She asked, her voice panicking as we watched him fly off.  
The four of us continued on, trying to find our way.  
"Lis, what was Asteroth talking about back there?" Wildwing asked, breaking the tense silence that had fallen over us.  
"Yeah, what did he mean by you're not from Anaheim? And what is Dremare?" Nosedive enquired.  
"It's nothing," she tried to tell us, "And it doesn't really matter where I'm from at this point does it? I live in caverns remember?"  
"We're tired of secrets Lis, you promised you wouldn't keep stuff from us anymore!" Nosedive argued.  
"It's not important Dive! Please!" She begged him before we heard a hissing sound nearby.  
We looked ahead to see an odd set of creatures making their way to us. What appeared to be blotches of lava approached us. Behind them they left a trail of fire. Noticing us they were hurrying towards our smaller group. Some dry bits of trees quickly were set a flame, causing smoke to billow out around us.  
"We have to get by them!" Wildwing said as he pushed us forward using his shield to block some of the smoke.  
The heat tried to slow us down as we marched on. A few of the creatures attempted to reach us, seemingly unaware that they would do us harm. It was then that I noticed Wildwing growing quite fatigued by his armor weighing him down in the heat. Nosedive wasn't far behind him in this manner.  
"We have to continue on for the others!" I tried to encourage them, "They're countin' on us!"  
"That's shame!" Asteroth laughed from behind us.  
We turned, glaring at him as he readied his spell. Again he focused on Nosedive.  
"No!" Wildwing cried out as he managed to push his brother out of harm's way, the spell making contact with his shield now.  
Yet Wildwing still found himself taken over by Asteroth's curse.  
"Bro!"  
"Wildwing!"  
The two screamed beside me in horror.  
"Let's go Dive!" I yelled as I grabbed Lis's hand and ran up the path with her.  
While we ran we heard his wicked laughter behind us, "Only two left child! Then I'll get what I'm really after!"  
We were now hiding for a moment, catching our breath from running in such heat. Behind a crevice I held Lis close to me as she caved into my arms.  
"I can't believe this is happening..." she clung to me, "Dive, I'm sorry..."  
"Are we getting closer at least so we can save them?" Nosedive asked worriedly.  
Lis nodded her head, "But we're leading him to what he wants."  
"But if we can get there an' get your brother's attention we can save the others an' deal with that creep!" I said encouragingly.  
"Duke-"  
"We can't give up! We have ta get you an' that scale up the mountain to add his magic to it, if we don't our quest is failed!" I told them.  
"I'm ready!" Nosedive assured.  
"Duke, Dive..." Lis said worriedly.  
"Come on Lis, we can do this! For them!" Nosedive encouraged her.  
Finally Lis nodded her head as she looked up the trail. In the distance we could see the entrance to a deep cave. From where we stood we could feel the intense heat put off by the dragon hiding inside.  
"Let's go!" I said as we continued our way up.  
"But I don't get what he's trying to do, the cave is right there! He could go after it himself!" Nosedive grumbled as we hiked our way up.  
"There must be something he needs to get in," I said before realizing, "The scale."  
Lis nodded, "But I wouldn't give it up to him."  
"There has to be somethin' more," I thought aloud.  
"But Lis, what is Dremare?" Nosedive pushed a little.  
"It's nothing Dive, please believe me," Lis said as she focused on the cave entrance ahead of us.  
Once again laughter was heard above us as Asteroth hovered with his wings.  
"Get her out of here Duke!" Nosedive ordered as he drew his bow.  
"No Dive!" Lis called to him as I grabbed her hand.  
"Don't let me stay here long okay?" Nosedive smiled as he aimed his bow.  
With that the spell and his arrow flew through one another, striking the other owner. Nosedive smiled proudly just before being frozen in place, while the arrow pierced Asteroth's shoulder.  
"You'll pay by staying there forever!" Asteroth snarled as he broke the arrow's stem.  
He turned to watch Lis and I running.  
"Only one more left girl! Now where shall I place him? Any suggestions?" He taunted as we ran.  
We had about reached the mouth of the cave when I noticed Lis checking something on her hip, opening the pouch of her belt.  
"We have ta get you an' the scale ta your brother now!" I yelled as we drew closer to the cavern.  
Not moments later as we nearly entered the cave did Asteroth land before us. While laughing he raised an amused brow as he looked at Lis, "Is this one your favorite child? Fitting then that he'll be at the top to witness what I have planned for you."  
I stepped in front of Lis protectively with my sword drawn. Yet I knew it wouldn't do much. He had us where he wanted us.  
"Please stop!" Lis begged him, "Change them back!"  
Energy began to spark around her and I could feel a heat resonating from her. Then I realized what he was doing, "You're pushin' her. Ya know if she snaps-"  
"She'll be all the easier to gain control of and take from her what I need. No reason to try and take the amulet from her brother at that point," he laughed.  
"Lis, I need ya ta stay calm sweetheart," I told her, turning to her, "I can provide cover for ya while ya get to the cave."  
Yet as I said this Asteroth laughed, "She won't get inside. Her magic will take over once you're frozen in place boy! Fitting it's you though, the thief that stole my amulet!"  
I looked to Lis quickly, "Run sweetheart!"  
I fixed my attention forward as Asteroth readied his spell. Yet as it struck at me I felt a push as Lis hastily shoved something into my hand and pushed me forward. Lis then was hit instead as she cried out my name before turning to stone before me.  
"Lis!" I exclaimed as I turned to find a very shocked Asteroth looking at her.  
"That girl? That dragon, after all these years of solitude, gave herself for you?!" He snarled, "And now the scale I would need to get through the gate is frozen with her!"  
I looked into the palm of my hand to find the very scale he was talking of. For a brief moment I turned to Lis in surprise. Then gripping the scale in my hand I hurried to the cave entrance. Taking advantage of the mage's distraction I got to the mouth of the cave. The scale in my hand I was able to breach the barrier that I felt in the air before me.  
Then I was inside. The inside of the cave felt volcanic in terms of heat. Ahead of me I could hear a deep, loud growling as I stepped forward cautiously.  
"What are you doing here thief?!" A deep voice demanded in my head, "Why do you have my mother's scale?!"  
"I need your help ta save your sister an' our friends!" I said quickly, "Your magic can dispell the enchantment placed on them an' repel the sorceror outside your doorstep!"  
"Why should I believe you?" He snarled as a pair of ruby-like eyes sneered at me from the depths of the cave, "You have come for my horde!"  
"No I haven't! Look outside an' you'll see Lis frozen inta stone!" I told him.  
"I can sense the sorceror that took my mother's eye to make the amulet you are carrying! If I set a claw outside he could break through and take my eye as well!"  
"If ya don't help he'll take hers!" I shuddered, knowing first hand the pain she would go through.  
"If ya don't help her quest she gave us will fail. This world's magic will die! She will die! Our friends will be frozen in place on this mountain! Do ya really not believe me that much ta risk such a fate for this world?!" I demanded clutching the scale in my fist.  
"You are quite bold thief!" He growled.  
I knelt down on my knee, trying to show some form of respect, "Please...trust me as she does! She trusted me enough ta bring this scale ta you, knowin' you could help! Don't let her down 'cause ya don't believe me!"  
"Why do you speak of my strange sister with such a familiar tone?" He questioned.  
I looked up at him with a firm expression in my eye, "'Cause I love her."  
"A thief in love with my sister?!" He snarled.  
"Yes!" I yelled back now, "An' if you love her you'll help me get her an' the others back!"  
His slitted pupils thinned to almost nothing as he glared at me. Smoke billowed from his jaws as he raised his heavy head. The jagged teeth in his jaws gleamed in the moonlight that entered the cave. Then he lunged forward, snapping his jaws at me. I knelt there before him as he stopped just before my face.  
He then let out a breath as he spoke, "You have courage in your heart. No wonder you have drawn her to you."  
"That was a risky test!" I spat angrily.  
"Calm down thief, I will help you. But I had to be sure, searching your spirit to make sure you weren't after my treasure...though in a way you are trying to steal something very precious to me indeed."  
"Please...help me save her," I then said, focusing on the task at hand.  
He nodded his large head before requesting, "Hold out the scale so that I may transfer some of my magic to it. Do not waver or it will break."  
I held out the scale as directed and braced myself. With that the dragon before me let out a fierce, fiery breath. The flames licked at my legs and arms as they swirled around me. The heat threatened to cook me alive as I stood there. In my hand the scale grew intensely hot as it glowed a blazing red. Yet I refused to let it fall from my hand as I recalled her sacrifice not moments before now.  
Then the heat stopped and the scale cooled in my hand.  
"What about the spell on them?" I asked him.  
"Patience thief, I will put that sorceror in his place," the dragon assured me as he began to stir.  
As I followed him out of the cave I was horrified to find Asteroth standing before Lis's stone form. His hand reached for her left eye, nearly grasping at it as he began to chant.  
"Don't touch her!" I snapped as I glared at him.  
With that the dragon beside me turned swiftly, using his tail to knock the sorceror back from her. Then he let out a breath, trying to reduce Asteroth to ashes as he flew back away from the true red dragon.  
"How dare you?!" Asteroth snarled as he hoverd over head.  
"No Asteroth, you claim to be lord of the red dragon, stealing my father's magic as well as my mother's?! How dare you indeed?!" The dragon roared with another fiery breath emerging from it's jaws.  
"And now you seek to steal my sister's and my magic as well?!"  
"I will get my powers back!" Asteroth swore as he tried to cast his spell once more.  
Yet as he did I found myself running forward, drawing my saber as I deflected the magic attack somehow. The spell did not change him, but it caused him to fall to the ground stunned.  
"How?!" He demanded as he struggled to get to his feet.  
I then remembered that I was still carrying the amulet. Regret washed through me as I thought of Lis's efforts to save me. His magic wouldn't work on me as long as I had it? No...it wasn't that.  
I looked to Lis as she, still frozen, watched me with fear filled eyes from trying to protect me.  
"It doesn't really matter ta you does it?" I scoffed as I held my sword up, "Now leave!"  
"You have not heard the last of me thief! One day I will reclaim what is mine and I will make you suffer when that day comes!" He eyed Lis for a moment, "And when she turns, I will hunt her down if Shadow doesn't claim her first!"  
With that he fled for now, taking flight again as he faded into the distance.  
I then sheathed my sword as I ran to Lis's still form. Standing before her I turned to her brother, "Please, help us."  
He immediately let out a roar, shaking the mountain itself. I braced myself to keep from falling. Then I watched as the stone over Lis began to crack. The fragments burst, shattering away from her like a shell breaking away. She gasped for breath as she crumbled into my open arms.  
"I got ya sweetheart!" I assured her as I held her up against me.  
"Duke!" She exclaimed as she held onto me in return.  
We then turned to her brother as he spoke, "I will help you retrieve your friends as I carry you down the mountain."  
"Thank you brother," Lis said as she pulled away from me to hug him.  
I watched as he tucked a wing over her to hug her back. Then we climbed onto his back as we began our decent. To our relief and joy we found each of our friends freed from their stone prisons. Each of them joined us on the dragon's back until we reached the ground below.  
Then he turned to Lis as he spoke, "Our brother is hidden deep in the tunnels below the Earth. He has been slumbering there for years now. Be cautious my sister, as those tunnels are filled with places that Shadow can reach."  
"What of our sisters?" She asked.  
"Our serpent sister is hidden near the coat. Yet our other sister, last I sensed her, had taken to the skies. It will be difficult to reach her as you are now. Though I fear the price you will pay to find her," he told her grimmly.  
"We will find a way to help her without having to give such a cost," Wildwing assured as he rested a firm hand on Lis's shoulder.  
"Last I saw her, was near where you were from my sister, if that helps," the dragon then confirmed.  
"We need to talk about that still," Nosedive mentioned.  
"Champions," the dragon started suddenly, "Your quest has barely begun. Evils lurk in this realm that will test your bond. If this question is enough to cause a rift, than you needn't travel any further."  
"It's not that," Nosedive protested, "We just want her to trust us with the truth. We don't really care where she's from. But we're curious too."  
"But you need to trust her to know there may be a reason she doesn't wish to speak of it right now. Has she not proven herself by taking on the curse she has already?" He asked us.  
"She has," Wildwing confirmed as he looked at Lis, "And Lis, if you don't want us to know right now, that's fine by me."  
"But if you do change your mind," Nosedive commented, "We're willing to listen."  
Lis looked to her dragon-like brother as he added, "Don't lose yourself my sister. Stay close to these companions and perhaps you will find a way to fight this fate you took on for them."  
I stepped forward now, wrapping an arm around her before I spoke, "We'll save her from this. We won't let our teammate get taken from us."  
"I hope what you say is true, for her sake," he said as he looked over his sister.  
"Don't worry," I assured, "While the quest she has given us is quite important, ta save her is quite a cause ta struggle for."  
I noticed as Lis blushed a soft pink and I couldn't help myself from giving her a confident smile.  
"You withstood a great deal of magic for her," the dragon commented, "Not only my fire, but others spells as well I notice."  
Lis looked at me, "My brother gave you the magic we needed?!"  
We both nodded.  
"How did he-? I mean?!"  
Her brother laughed deeply before looking at her with amusement in his gem like eyes, "Becase I saw you save him."  
"Wait, ya saw that happen?!" I questioned.  
He only laughed further.  
"I had to test you thief. Others will test you more than I did. Besides, would you not have tried to stand for her then?"  
I shook my head, "Of course I would. But...the threat she was in...was a bit more personal at the moment...ya could have tested me afterwards..."  
"What better time to test you than in your most dire moments? Again, others won't give you such a choice."  
I sighed, knowing he was right.

Lis:  
I looked up at Duke now, wondering for a split second what he had meant. Then I noticed the patch over his eye and realized what he had been worried about.  
"Duke," I assured him gently, "Thank you...for not allowing that to happen..."  
"Of course darlin'," he said as he hugged me.  
I noticed the others rolling their eyes teasingly. Then my brother spoke, "Please friends of my sister, continue to keep her safe from Shadow's grasp. Watch over one another in your journey for all of your sakes. She needs all of you, not only to save this realm, but I'm sure you all understand why else by now."  
Wildwing smiled as he rustled my hair like an older brother might have, "We've got an idea of what you mean. And of course we will. She's our sister now too."  
"Is that so?"  
"Sure is! And we'll take good care of her here and in our home too!" Nosedive assured.  
The dragon looked at us a bit surprised by this, but then gave a sharpened, toothy smile, "Perhaps there is hope. Good luck to all of you."  
"Wait," Mallory commented, "Couldn't you fly us to where we need to go?"  
"If you wish for Shadow to track us faster, then I could? But I believe your way is much better," he assured confidentally.  
With that he spread his wings out and ascended back to his cave. The barrier resealed itself to protect him and the magic he held.  
As we headed out to make camp for the remainder of the day I found myself reaching for Duke's hand. He turned to me surprised, "Ya alright sweetheart?"  
Instead of speaking I stood, reaching up as I kissed his right cheek below his eye patch. If it weren't for his dark feathers I'm sure he would be blushing.  
"Lis?" He asked sounding stunned.  
"I'm sorry...for what pain you endured in your past, and for you being reminded of that pain when you were worried for me," I told him as I felt an ache in my chest.  
His strong shoulders relaxed with a heavy sigh as he smiled, still startled in a way it seemed, "Ya really are somethin' special..."  
I felt my cheeks grow warm as he then looked into my eyes.  
"I would stand in the fires of the underworld if it meant keepin' those gorgeous eyes of yours an' you safe," he told me with a charming smile.  
He then chuckled softly as I felt my face grow quite warm before he kissed my cheek.  
"Thank you still..." I said just before he pulled away.  
"Of course my love," he told me as he took me by the hand and lead me back to the others and the campsite they were setting up.  
That night as we all ate, our desire for one anothers company seemed to grow all the stronger as we looked into the comfort of our shared campfire.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Shadow Puppet

Duke:

It had taken a few days of travel to get to the tunnels her brother had spoken of. Brought to the very edge of the kingdom of Anaheim we now stood before the crevice that lead downwards. Deep down beneath the Earth Lis said she could feel the ground trembling from her brother's slumbering breath.  
"We need to be careful, it won't be as easy to stay away from Shadow if he finds us down there," Wildwing commented grimmly.  
"We'll be okay bro," Nosedive assured.  
With that we began our descent into the crevices of the Earth. Stones and short cliffs acted as steps down into an underground world.  
As the dragon below snored we could feel the tunnels shake, knocking rocks loose over our heads periodically.  
"This feels very risky," Tanya said nervously.  
"We don't have much choice do we?" Mallory asked.  
"Stay together everyone!" Wildwing encouraged as we continued on.  
As we marched on the light from the sun began to recede behind us. Soon enough we resorted to lantern light to guide our way. Our steps echoed down the naturally formed tunnels.  
"Can you still sense your brother?" I asked Lis.  
She nodded her head as she guided us behind our leader.  
Ahead of us we could hear the skittering of creatures trying to hide from our lamp light. We hoped our numbers would keep them at bay.  
Now the sunlight had abandoned us entirely. Several pathways came into view. We paused at the center of them.  
"Which way do we go?" Tanya asked.  
Lis listened carefully before turning to the left. It was then that I noticed something, even in the low light. As she focused Lis would grip her upper arms now, and then her shoulders.  
"Every time you try to sense them your scales spread," I said.  
"We can't stay down here long Duke, and we need to find my brother!" She replied defensively.  
"But if ya rely on it too much it'll get worse!" I argued worriedly.  
"Duke this isn't the time to worry about that! Please trust me to know what I'm doing!" She told me.  
Just then I felt a pain in my head. Turning to my friends they all seemed to be sharing the same sensation as they held their heads. All but Lis dropped to their knees. I found myself dropping to the ground with them. I looked to Lis trying to reach for her hand. Yet in my head I heard something say in a bemused tone, "It's been a while since I've had new puppets to play with! The six of you will serve me well! Now...bring the girl to me..."  
"Lis run!" I shouted quickly before everything went black, yet I felt my body moving.  
"Is this love I am witnessing?...this will be interesting in deed..."

Lis:  
Startled and afraid I watched as my companions dropped to the floor holding their heads in pain.  
"Guys!"  
Then Duke looked to me, crying out in warning before glaring at me and getting to his feet. For a moment he stepped towards me with our friends, surrounding me with eyes focused with direction.  
"Duke? Guys? What's going on?" I asked as I stepped back from them.  
I felt a fire igniting in me as flashes from years of fending off hunters raced through my head. The need to fly ran washed through me as I dropped down, dodging Nosedive as he grabbed for me. With that I sprinted down one of the corridors.  
Behind me I could hear my friends pursuing me.  
"Come out girly-girl, it's us!" Nosedive called out to me.  
I paused for a moment, looking back down the tunnel nervously.  
"Don't run from us Lis!" Wildwing shouted.  
"We have to find your brother don't we?" Mallory asked.  
"Where are you Lis?" Tanya enquired.  
Backed against a wall of the tunnel I felt panic gripping my chest. It sounded like them, but something felt off. Their tones sounded too calculated. My eyes focused down the hall, my senses failing me as something then slipped around my neck. Before I could react I was pulled up as an grip wrapped around my throat as I tried to cry out. I looked up to see a hungry, drooling jaw open as two onyx like eyes focused on me.  
I tried to focus desperately, energy sparking around me. It ignited, striking the creatures rope like arm as it shrieked and dropped me. I fell to the ground in a heap gasping for breath as I heard it retreat above me deeper into the cavern tunnel.  
"Lis!" Nosedive called to me from down the hall as I looked up afraid.  
He walked up to me with his lantern showing his face. For a moment he smiled at me with relief? No...that wasn't it. I jumped to my feet still trying to catch my breath a little. I backed away.  
"Come on sis, let's go!" He insisted as he reached for me.  
"Dive? What's going on?" I asked still keeping my distance.  
"We're trying to get back on this quest with you," he told me.  
"Did you find her?" Mallory called from down the hall.  
"She's down here!" He answered.  
While he was distracted I slipped away and ran. Something about his voice, his movements, nothing seemed natural about Nosedive or any of them.  
"Guys I need your help getting Lis! She won't listen to me!" Nosedive hollered to them.  
Turning down another tunnel I was looking behind me when I turned once more. Something caught my foot as I stumbled down a slick path, sliding down a dampened shoot. Dumped onto the cave floor I tried to get my bearings as I stood up. I tried to listen for my teammates or my slumbering brother. Before me were three more tunnels that ran deep into the Earth.  
As I looked down each one I straighned my senses to hear. Yet I still didn't hear him as he slipped behind me and slipped a hand over my mouth before I could scream. His free arm held me close to him, pulling me back against him as I struggled to break from his grip.  
Without having to look I knew who it was. I tried to slip from his grasp before he spun me around and looked at me. His remaining brown eye focused on me as he gripped my shoulders with both hands now.  
"Duke?" I asked fearfully as we stood there alone.  
He didn't speak. Yet as he gripped my shoulders he looked unsure for a moment. His left hand then began to shake as he reached for something at his side. Rather than his sword he instead reached for a dagger he'd been given back at the village. Fear gripped my heart before he then shoved me back away from him.  
Suddenly he held the dagger up before plunging it straight into his left leg, causing him to topple to the ground. Then he looked up at me, mouthing two words without a voice..."Run love..."  
All I could do was obey.  
Through several tunnels I ran, leaving him as he was forced to his feet. Down the earthy halls I could hear our friends trying to locate me. Flashes of lights from their lanterns caused me to duck and jump, evading their line of sight. Yet soon enough I could see Grin ahead of me before I could turn. Noticing me he reached for me, but then paused. Taking this moment I slipped under his fists. He then turned around quickly as I thought he would give chase. However he gave a nod instead as I backed away from him. Then he slammed his fists into the wall, causing a rockslide to crash between us. I stood alone with the 5 of them on the other side.  
Panic gripped my heart as I now stood in complete darkness. All I could think to do was continue to run. Then suddenly in my terrified state I tripped and stumbled to the ground. On my way down I scraped my shoulder along something, leaving a decent gash in it. Gripping my shoulder I tried to get to my feet, but wound up curled into a ball breaking down.  
"What am I supposed to do? Why is this happening? I can't keep running from them!" I snapped trying to hold back tears.  
I then thought of Duke and Grin. Both had shown resistance to something. Yet what? For a moment I remembered what Duke had done to ensure that I got away from him. None of the others had gone to give him aid in their new state. As though they were being pulled along. Was he now wandering the tunnels injured like that?  
"Duke...guys..." I sobbed into my hands, breaking down.  
Just then through my fingers and blurred vision a soft light caught my attention. Looking up I saw a large ball of this illumination approaching me. Wiping the tears from my eyes I now saw clearly as a strange creature hovered before me, looking at me curiously with a smile, "What are you doing down here?"  
"What?"  
"It's been a while since I've met someone so friendly down here," he mused as he looked over me, circling me, "Oh, the emotions eminating from you are quite potent indeed."  
"What are you?" I asked looking at it.  
This creature hovering before me looked like a strange jellyfish with snail like eyes on the top. It's tentacles faded from an off white into a soft blue endlessly cycling it seemed. On the top of it's head between it's eyestocks was a wide mouth that smiled at me.  
"I am merely a flumph," he declared, "What are you though?"  
"I...I'm not really sure anymore..." I admitted looking at the scales showing on my hands, "But that doesn't really matter to me right now..."  
"These radiated feelings you're giving off, they must come from someone. I thought I sensed something like it nearby, but it was mixed with something not so pleasant, so I left it be."  
"Duke!" I realized, "Did you see him?"  
"Is he your friend?" He asked looking over my stressed state, "You do look like you're in some sort of trouble don't you?"  
"Please, I think something has a grip on my friends. Can you help them?" I asked.  
"I'm not really sure. Some big bully's got a strong grip on them! I'm not sure if I would be enough," it told me, "If it goes much longer though they will be gone entirely..."  
"Please! What has them? Tell me!" I begged.  
"A distant cousin of mine...the mind flayer. He has strong abilities, he must have gotten a hold of their minds. But I wonder why yours is safe if he wants you so much?"  
I looked at my scales, knowing the answer.  
"How do I stop it?" I then asked, "Can you guide me?"  
"That sounds dangerous! You'd be giving him what he wants!" It tried to warn me.  
"I can't hide here! I have to save Duke and our friends!" I pleaded.  
It looked over me worriedly, before turning down towards a hallway, "Follow me...but don't say I didn't warn you."  
After traveling down several more tunnels and pathways we found ourselves approaching a lair of sorts. Closer to the chambers ahead I noticed bodies of gnomes, humans, dwarves, elves, and half orcs all spread out collapsed on the ground. Their bodies lifeless.  
"These ones weren't strong vessels," my glowing companion informed me grimmly.  
"So what exactly did he do to these people?" I enquired uneasily.  
"The mind flayer takes over minds. He uses their bodies as puppets. He eats the energy inside their minds until they are empty. Sometimes he moves into their bodies, while others he just controls. Some bodies can withstand it, others can't."  
"What about minds that fight back?" I asked as I recalled Duke and Grin's actions from before.  
"It is rare, but I can't imagine he'll be pleased," it responded.  
"Can you help them?" I asked.  
It nodded, "If I can get to them I can eat away at the power he uses to enthrall them, but if he's focused on them it will be difficult."  
"So I need to distract him while you find them," I said firmly, "Please? Find my friends while I take him on."  
"This seems dangerous, he'll be expecting you!"  
"Please...I just want the others to be safe and free of this. If I hadn't asked them to come here this wouldn't have happened to them!" I said angry with myself.  
"But...they like you..."  
I looked to the strange creature, "I know that. They're my friends. But that's also why I have to try and help them. They mean more to me than anything."  
"No wonder it feels so nice around you. All that love resonating from you and towards you...it drew me to you I think..." it smiled, "Odd though? I feel the same sensation coming from the chamber ahead."  
"What do you mean by that?" I asked worriedly.  
I knew the answer and turned to the strange allie, "Please find the others while I distract him! If you can get to the others maybe I can get to Duke or at least give you time!"  
It reluctantly floated away to find my friends while I ran ahead.  
Stepping forward I soon got my answer. Duke was kneeling on the floor as a strange figure loomed over him. It's alien hand grasped Duke's head as though he were reaching into his mind. This creature stood lanky and tall over the drake kneeling before him. It's head appeared to be like an octopus sitting on a pair of slim shoulders. It's flesh was a murky blue with twisting limbs that seemed without bone almost. Over it's body it wore dark tattered robes older than time and yet not of this time at all.  
He turned expectingly, "Such an odd thing...this love...I was curious how he was able to perform such an act as he did, injurying himself in such an odd manner. Seeing his memories now I have some understanding of just why he is so attached to you. He had all of those admirers in his teen years, yet the girl who didn't seek him out is the one he wants most? How strange? Would it not save him time to have just gone with one of his allies back in his home? What makes you so special? What lies in your mind out of my reach?"  
"Let him and the others go!" I ordered.  
"I think not," he replied looking to Duke, "Bring her to me now!"  
Duke stood, his leg making it difficult as he did.  
"He and your giant-like friend performed the unexpected I'll admit, but that shouldn't happen again."  
Dodging Duke as he lunged for me I noticed his teeth gritted in pain as he put pressure on his leg. I realized he hadn't been able to give it any attention, or even bandage it. Seeing the deep gash in it I realized how far the blade had gone in.  
Then I watched as he clenched his jaw tight, refusing to speak it seemed.  
"Tell her boy, tell her to let me see into her mind. I am merely curious. It may be the only way to grant you salvation," the mind flayer commanded.  
Duke shook his head as he unwillingly grabbed for me. His leg bled further as he was forced to move. As he stepped forward he faultered, collapsing from his injury.  
"Duke!" I cried as I hurried to him, kneeling in front of him.  
I then quickly pulled a cloth from my belt and pressed it on his leg, "Don't move! It'll get worse!"  
As I did this he tried to push me away. Yet I remained there trying to stop him from bleeding.  
The warped creature looked at him with a raised brow, "You still resist? When you stand the risk of losing your mind all together? If you simply obeyed me and brought her to me when you had her earlier it would be easier on you. Tell me, is she really worth all of this?"  
Duke still wouldn't speak as he was forced to stand. He tried to resist the strings he felt pulling him along. It would have been easy for him to grab me as I knelt before him. Instead he simply nodded his head in response to the creature's question.  
"I could easily break your mind, your memories, everything gone in an instant," it told him, "And you still resist?"  
Duke only looked over to me.  
"I don't understand this," it stated with mild frustration creeping up it, "Your own survival tossed to the side for this strange chemical reaction called love?"  
Suddenly the drake standing strong before me crumbled to his knees holding his head. Tears brimmed his eye as he tried to look to me. I quickly pulled him close to me, his head against my chest as I tried to shield his head with my hands. Yet as he shook his head I knew it was no use. Finally I looked up at the creature desperately.  
"Stop! Please!" I begged, realizing what he was doing to him, "Look inside my mind! I don't care! Just please release his!"  
It looked at me puzzled, "Such odd emotions to experience. Love really does tear away at the defenses doesn't it? Here he is giving up his own self to defend you for you to just give it away because...because he is hurt? Is that all it takes for love to become a weapon against yourself?"  
I glared at him, but then looked to Duke clutching his head. What else could I do? I clutched him close to me as I offered, "Let him go, and I will let you in..."  
"What a strange request?" It said bewildered, "But why question the key that will unlock your head?"  
It then looked to Duke. Then I heard him finally speak to me, "Lis don't do this! Run!"  
"I can't..." I said as the mind flayer placed a hand over my head.  
I shuddered as I felt something reach into my mind. As my body grew tense, trying not to resist, I gripped Duke close to me unable to move in any other way.  
"I will share her memories with you thief," it said to Duke, "As a thank you."  
In my arms I felt Duke weighed down in a way by the injury in his leg and the mind flayer's power holding him in place. Either way I couldn't have let him go if I tried.  
My head ached as I felt him searching my very mind.  
"Hmmm...interesting...such a lonely life before your group came along...however...deep in her memories...I see a castle, ruined by time...are you...the...surviving...?...-"  
"Leave her alone!" Duke snapped, trying to pull away from me to stand.  
"I am simply doing what she requested, taking her mind in place of yours. She will be a much more powerful vessel to control won't she? Perhaps I can convince her she's a dragon sooner and take her mind once she changes? If you still desire her by then I will let you join-?"  
He was suddenly interrupted by a mighty roar that tore through the chamber. Followed by thundering steps that came near until a cave wall was rammed through. On the other side stood our teammates with my previously slumbering brother backing them up. Floating over their heads was the creature I had met earlier.  
"Back off creep!" Wildwing ordered angrily when he saw us frozen in place.  
The mind flayer turned to them, genuinely startled it seemed, "How are you free?"  
The glowing creature from before waved a tentacle, "Hello there! Can we have my friend back now?"  
The opposing being before Duke and I turned back to us, focusing on us it seemed. I could feel Duke gripping me as he tried to resist pulling away from me.  
Just then the dragon standing in the opened bit of wall let out a deep roar at the creature. It's sturdy legs brought him charging forward. It's ebony scales gleamed in the firelight of the torches on the walls around us. Opening it's giant jaw it lunged at the creature, scooping it up before it could react. Then with a gulp and a satisfied growl the mind flayer was gone.  
Duke and I knelt before my brother, as though locked in place. He looked over the two of us holding one another with curious eyes.  
"How long was I asleep?" He asked me, "You're so much different than I remember you my little odd sister?"  
I gave a soft laugh, but found I still couldn't move. Then the creature from before hovered over to us and rested a tentacle on Duke's and my heads, "Let me help! Oh, and I can get some of that love radiating around you as a treat! Oh boy!"  
Once cleansed Duke and I broke free of our tense grip on one another. Nosedive hurried over to give Duke some support as he stood with his injured leg.  
"Thank you Fwumpth," I said to the creature.  
"No problem friends!" It replied contently rubbing it's other tentacles as though they were his stomach.  
"Can you two go one encounter without nearly dying or something?" He asked us.  
Tanya walked up to us now as she began tending to Duke's leg, "You really did a number on yourself Duke, any deeper and I might not have been able to do anything until we got back home!"  
She then pulled out a medic sewing kit, "This isn't going to be fun I'm afraid, but it we don't do this now it'll get worse as we climb back up the tunnels."  
"It's going to be hard to move it even then," she then realized.  
They set Duke down against my brother, his large wing giving them cover as she started to sew up his injury. From inside I could hear Duke groaning. Unable to take it I found myself walking in under the wing and kneeling down to help Duke brace for the needle.  
"You took a blade to it, but this gets to you?" Tanya tried to tease.  
Duke took a deep breath as she continued. Then he let it out slowly as he glanced at me, "I had to...It's all I could manage ta do..."  
I gripped his shoulders in response, hugging him, while she finished sewing up his wound. Then she wrapped it in gauze and bandages.  
"You need to be careful moving it or the wound will reopen," Tanya instructed.  
"That'll be hard as you said, we have ta climb back up..." Duke mentioned.  
I looked to the ground, taking a deep breath of my own. Then I said, "No we don't...there's another way out of these tunnels from where my brother was sleeping."  
"Lis? Have you been here before?" Tanya asked as I walked away unable to answer her.  
I then took out the scale and held it out to my brother, "We need some of your magic to put Shadow to an end. Please my brother?"  
"Of course my strange little sister," he chuckled before letting out a breath.  
My friends backed away coughing out the toxins that his breath filled the chamber with. Yet as they did they found themselves encased in some sort of shield created by energy. I braced myself as my brother's magic wrapped around me before entering the scale. Along my hips I felt my skin growing hot as more scales appeared. Then the toxins cleared and the shields were dropped.  
"Thank you," I told my cave dwelling brother, "I have one more favor before you get more rest?"  
"Anything, just name it," he agreed.  
"I need you to take us to the other entrance of these tunnels, it will be easier for Duke to travel that way and a shorter trek out of here," I requested.  
"Are you sure my sister? It will bring you back to that place?" He enquired worriedly in his deep voice.  
I nodded reluctantly with a heavy sigh, "I can't keep pushing it away. Those memories are what caused some of this."  
"You really have changed, and have become even stranger than before," he commented looking at my companions.  
"She hasn't changed friend..." Duke said from behind us, limping over to where I stood with Nosedive's help.  
"You are quite bold to make such a declaration thief," my brother eyed him sternly.  
"But it's true," Nosedive agreed, supporting Duke in more ways than one.  
"This is just who she always was," Duke said firmly as he smiled at me.  
"In either case I will help you, even carry you on my back thief," my brother decided, "But it's only due to her fondness of you and your group that I am so willing."  
We then helped Duke onto my brother's back.  
"You too sister," he commanded as I climbed up, holding onto Duke to support him.  
For a moment I then looked to the friend I had made earlier, a greatful smile on my face, "Thank you!"  
"Thank you! You took care of that bully and I got to meet a dragon and enjoy all of these tasty emotions eminating from your group! It's been quite a treat all around!" He said with a satisfied smile.  
Then he hovered up to Duke and I before saying excitedly, "In fact! When you two get married you should invite me to the wedding! I'm sure it'll be an even better feast then!"  
I felt my cheeks turn quite warm as I looked to Duke. If it weren't for his dark feathers I'm sure his cheeks would have at least been a bit pink as well. Then he smiled, as though imagining the idea put in his head.  
"Don't encourage him," I laughed softly, ignoring the pang in my chest warning me.  
I then smiled again, sighing with gratitude in my voice, "But at least he's still with me to encourage. Thank you again friend."  
"Any time!" It replied with an even wider smile between his eye stocks.  
With that we bid farewell as my brother charged forward. Our friends raced after him and us. In what felt like minutes we could feel the harsh light of day greeting us as we neared the exit. Then with a thundering crash we stood outside the tunnels on a large cliffside looking over the land ahead of us.  
There in the distance we could see a decaying castle trying to reach the heavens above it with it's tall towers. The city before it left abandoned by it's people and time itself.  
I gripped Duke tightly for a moment as my gaze fell upon the sorry state of this land. Even the earth around it seemed barren and dead.  
"What is this place?" I heard Mallory ask in disbelief.  
I took in a deep breath again, then letting it out I spoke in a grim tone, "Welcome to Dremare my friends...this...is my kingdom..."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Survive

Duke:  
We looked to Lis in unison and in shock when she answered us.  
"Your kingdom?!" Nosedive exclaimed.  
Lis nodded quietly beside me.  
"Are you sure it's safe to go there?" Her cave dwelling brother asked her.  
Again she nodded, "It's abandoned. At least there Duke can rest before we move on."  
"Alright, but be careful there," he warned her before turning to our friends, "I'll give you a lift there before I return to the caverns!"  
With that we were in the air as we soared closer to this forsaken land. In moments it seemed we were at the gates of a torn apart city. Then we slid off of his back, now facing a large outter gate that Grin pried open with ease. Overhead the skies were filled with endless grey clouds that never rained down it seemed. It were as though this place were frozen in a state of despair.

Lis:  
I paused before stepping forward with the others, turning to my brother as he started to leave. He in turn looked over me as he spoke roughly, "This journey you are on...I can not see the outcome. Not only your mind, but your very soul is hanging in turmoil. It will either consume you or destroy you if you continue this way. These champions..."  
"I trust them brother," I said firmly.  
"With your request, but what about with you? I can see through your memories as mother can, and I can no longer see your future because of them. Why is that?"  
I looked at the scale she held in my hand before saying bravely, "Perhaps the end of this quest is all my future will be? But if it means saving the magic in this world, then so be it."  
"Not so be it! Sister, no magic is worth that sacrifice!" He tried to tell me.  
He then looked over at Duke leaning against Nosedive for support to stay off of his leg.  
"Brother, I was merely surviving as things were before anyway," I reminded him.  
"It's not enough for you to just survive. You need to move beyond watching over the nest. Think of what you want," he again looked over at Duke, "And move towards who you want."  
"Each time I draw closer to him he gets hurt," I said bitterly.  
"My sister, it will bring you both greater pain to part ways at this point," he warned me.  
"Brother, it's time you went back to your nest. Shadow will find us if you linger here as a beacon to him," I said quickly.  
"Sister-"  
"Please, my brother," I told him.  
With a reluctant sigh he then nuzzled a tiny portion of his forehead against mine, "Please my sister...I want to see your future...even if it isn't here..."  
"Goodbye my brother," I pushed softly before he finally flew away.  
Once he was out of sight I turned back to my companions.

Duke:  
As Lis returned to us I noticed something she was brushing out of her eyes. I tilted my head with curious concern. She shook her head in an attempt to tell me she was okay. Yet I knew better. However I didn't feel it was wise to push her.  
"Let's go ahead in," she said with a half smile she was forcing, "No need to knock on the door of my own home..."  
We followed her through the gates and into the front courtyard. To the sides were several abandoned gardens and statues. Yet I thought I noticed two strange mounds of flowers still somehow growing and fresh, as though unaffected by the death surrounding them.  
"Lis? I don't understand what's going on?" Wildwing enquired.  
"What's not to understand?" She asked, "This is my home...where I lived before the dragons took me in..."  
"But then why live with the dragons if you had a castle to come home to?" Nosedive questioned.  
"This place hasn't been safe to live in since I was a child..." she told us grimmly.  
"What happened here Lis?" Wildwing pushed carefully.  
Lis didn't answer. Instead she walked up to the doors and with some effort pushed them open, ignoring the mounds of flowers I had noticed.  
Inside there was an uncomfortable silence that surrounded us. Not just from our new teammate. Instead the halls around us seemed to echo with death. Screams we couldn't hear lingered in the empty rooms. The very weight of the air fell over our shoulders as we followed her through the forgotten castle.  
"It wasn't something that I meant to keep from you," Lis finally said, "I didn't mention it because it wasn't relevant to anything."  
We were standing in what was once a grand hall. Though the lights were long ago extinguised. The tables and other furniture caked in dust and entangled in cobwebs.  
"Duke, you should rest your leg for now," Lis told me as she brushed some of the dust off of a chair, "There are rooms for us to stay in, but I need to tend to them first."  
"You're not doing that alone," Wildwing said firmly, "We can all help you."  
"You don't need to, I can do this on my own," she protested, sounding more like herself from when we had met her.  
"Lis, this isn't like you. Please talk to us," Grin attempted.  
"I just wish we were somewhere else okay? But we didn't have much of a choice," she retorted sharply before turning towards the door.  
"Lis," I tried now, refusing to sit and following her carefully.  
I managed to reach her just outside the room. Finding Lis standing before a grand staircase I finally rested a hand on her shoulder. She stiffened, but didn't pull away from me. Then she looked at me as I spoke, "Lis, ya know you can tell us. We want ta know what happened so we can help. You've shown us how open you can be, so don't close us out now."  
"I failed..." she finally said to me shakily.  
"What are ya talkin' about?" I asked gently, hearing the others come in after us.  
"When...when this happened...I failed...I fled and never came back..." she said quietly.  
"Lis?" I pushed too far somehow.  
She pulled away from me and ran out the doors. Yet as she did I saw tears in her eyes.  
"Lis! Lis come back!" Wildwing called after her.  
I tried to follow her, but the pain in my leg kept me from doing much of anything. A sharp sensation burned through the wound, making me grip the banister instead as I watched her run from us.  
"Why is she doing this all of the sudden? Haven't we shown her by now we're not going anywhere?" Mallory questioned.  
"It's not us she's running from," Grin commented, "It's this place. Something about her past is weighing down on her."  
"I need ta get ta her," I said as I pushed through the screaming pain in my leg to follow after her.  
"Duke, you need to rest your leg or it'll get worse," Tanya protested.  
"But if I don't find her she'll get worse," I pointed out.  
Nosedive then slipped his shoulder under my arm to support me again. Then we followed after where Lis had run to.  
Fortunately we found her close by. Kneeling before the two mounds of flowers we found her sobbing into her arms as she sat with her knees pulled up to her chest.  
"I didn't want to ever come back here," she wept when she heard us approaching behind her.  
"Lis, tell us what happened. Please sweetheart," I begged her softly as Nosedive helped me over to her.  
She shook her head, but she also didn't run this time. I carefully knelt down beside her and pulled her into my arms now. To my surprise she willingly clutched my shirt front as she wept into my chest. While I stroked her hair in an attempt to comfort her I looked up at the patches of flowers we were sitting close to. At the head of each were markers with shakily carved words into the wooden posts.  
"Father and Mother?" I asked fearing the answer she would give me.  
Instead of speaking she just held onto me tighter. For the first time since meeting her I felt how small and vulnerable her frame was in my hands. Before, when she stood at a distance she seemed to be so rigid. The fire burning in and around her had distracted me from ever thinking she could cave in like this. Her crying took on a pained gasp as she tried to compose herself to no avail.  
"It's okay sweetheart...it's okay..." was all I could think to say to her.  
Looking to Nosedive nearby he too was at a loss for words. While nearby we could hear our teammates approaching to find us and the two graves we were knealing beside of.  
"I wasn't trying to hide it..." Lis finally wept, "I didn't tell you because I wanted to forget...I wanted to forget what happened...I wanted to forget who I was..."  
"Lis, we want to understand so we can help you," Grin pushed carefully.  
"Trust us," I said to her.  
"It's not you I don't trust...it's myself..."  
"Lis...please little sister," Wildwing said as he walked over to us.  
Lis was silent for a moment before she finally pulled away from me, wiping the tears from her reddened eyes.  
Finally she took a deep breath as she looked at the two graves, "These were my parents...the king and queen of Dremare."  
"So then you're...?" Nosedive exclaimed.  
"No I'm not...I'm not anything, so please don't," she said sharply.  
"But if they're your parents," Mallory questioned.  
"Heart died with them," she said, trying to get out things but holding back as well.  
"Heart?"  
"That was my name..." Lis admitted to us quietly.  
Then she got to her feet and lead us over to a pond. Though nearly dried up, there was still some water at the center. Once there Lis chipped off one of her scales and tossed it into the water. The ripples then opened to reveal a mirror, reflecting images gone by.  
"You're so young," Mallory commented when we saw Lis standing in the mirror of her room.  
She couldn't have been more than 8 years old. Then the forest we first visited came into the view as a young Lis wandered through it after avoiding people in her own home. Beside her we saw why as a very young dragon hatchling was accompanying her. Suddenly Shadow's seal cracked and one of his spindly hands grasped at her. The dragon pulled Lis back, but that sliver followed her home.  
Suddenly her home was filled with soldiers and villagers, rebelling against the castle staff and their monarchs. Terrified Lis fled to her parents just as they called out to her.  
"Run!" Her father cried out, "You must run and survive Heart!"  
Then he crumbled to the floor as his shadow was struck with a wispy blade-like arm.  
"Father!" Lis screamed.  
Then her mother turned to her, tears in her eyes as she reached out to her small daughter, "Please Heart! Leave this place! Find someone to protect you! Someone to love you as who you are rather than what! You give your trust to those that need you too! That's who you are! Someone, somewhere, will cherish that! Don't just survive, live! Live your life with someone you love! That is my wish for you!"  
Then, stricken down as well in the same manner, her mother fell to the ground holding onto her king.  
Lis then was pulled away by the young dragon. Then a burst of energy errupted, knocking the shadow back to it's seal.  
Next thing we saw was Lis digging the two graves we had found. Then she flew away on the dragon's back, landing in Anaheim. Changing her name she stayed there without her friend to keep him safe.  
Then the images faded into the clear water once again. The scale beneath shimmered before breaking into dust.  
None of us knew what to say. Even my courage failed me as I watched her refuse to turn back to us.  
"But I don't understand," Nosedive broke the silence, "Didn't you say Shadow woke up when you visited the forest much later?"  
"That wasn't the first time I woke him up...that's just when he finally got a hold of me," Lis explained quietly, "He will always find me...he'll take away anyone from me to get a hold of my magic and me...He took them, he'll try to take all of you too..."  
"But he won't win," Grin assured her as he walked up behind her and rested a strong hand on her shoulder.  
"He already is..." Lis said looking at her scale covered hands, "If I use my magic I will be lost, but if I don't use my magic this world as it is will be..."  
"Lis, we'll find a way to beat him," Wildwing said encouragingly, "That's why we're here. That's why you called us here."  
Lis finally turned to us, a pained look in her sapphire eyes.  
"No wonder you kept us at a distance..." Tanya then said sadly.  
"You can't blame yourself for what happened here though. If anything blame Shadow and use that to fight back!" Mallory told her.  
"But I woke him up! If I hadn't been there, running away from things here, it wouldn't have happened this way!" She snapped at us.  
"If memory serves you were simply spending time with a friend others didn't understand," Grin pushed carefully, "Would you have forsaken that friendship?"  
Lis looked at us with widened eyes. Then she lowered her head, shaking a silent "no" to us.  
"Will you give up on us now that we're here? Now that we know?" Wildwing asked.  
Lis didn't move this time. Nor did she speak.  
"Well we're not giving up on you," Nosedive declared, "Push us away all you want, we're going to keep coming back!"  
Finally I limped over to her. Seeing me, Grin stepped back. Then I gently had Lis turn, facing me now as I pulled her close to me. One of my hands ran up and down her back gently, caressing her in an attempt to comfort her.  
"So...why Lis...?" I asked her curiously.  
She shrugged her shoulders slightly, "I'm not really sure...I just wanted something that wasn't my given name. The name I go by now called out to me, as though from another time in a dream...so I took it..."  
"In a dream?" Grin asked bewildered.  
Lis nodded her head, but she didn't let go of me, "Dremare...this kingdom...was that of dream magic. We can feel raw magic and it's essence. Dreams have some of that energy inately. We can tap into it."  
"And your bond with the dragons, beings made up of that magic, now makes a lot more sense," Tanya realized.  
"And if you're the princess of dreams..." a voice suddenly snickered from behind us, "Then I am the prince of nightmares!"  
We turned quickly to see no one there where the voice came from. Then I looked to the ground, seeing a sliver of an ebony wisp slinking towards us.  
"I have to say Heart, I never thought I'd find you back here," the voice taunted, "You must have been quite desperate."  
"Stay away from our sister you cretin!" Wildwing ordered as he stood between us and it.  
"Standing there won't stop me, remember? I am a creature of shadows, all I need is a sliver of darkness to slip into," he laughed as an arm reached out towards us along the ground.  
"We need light!" Tanya exclaimed as she searched her pack for something.  
While she did that I continued to shield Lis myself, pulling away from her to keep her behind me. With the overhanging clouds are shadows were faint and near us. Behind us. So I kept a close watch on them as well.  
"Do you wish for me to play with them first? Would that get you to come out?" He mocked as a shadowy smile grinned at us faintly.  
"Leave them alone!" Lis snapped, her courage failing her after telling us of her past, "I don't want anyone else to die because of me!"  
"Then come with me, and I will leave them be. You have my word," he told her.  
"That's not happening!" Tanya yelled suddenly as she tossed something at the ground, "Everyone shield your eyes!"  
Doing as we were told, we could feel a burst of energy intensely spreading over the area from one of her bombs. On impact the creature shrieked.  
"We need to get out of here!" Wildwing shouted while we had a chance.  
Yet by now my leg had all but torn back open. I tried to move, but wound up crumbling to my knees groaning in pain.  
"Thank you for offering yourself thief!" The voice snickered in a mixture of delight and rage from close by, "Heart, I will spare him now if you give yourself to me now!"  
I looked as a hand reached to my shadow.  
"This is bad! We can't even run!" Nosedive exclaimed.  
Suddenly I felt a strange fatigued feeling tugging at me as his shadow neared my own.  
"Without his shadow, his very essence, his memories, will belong to me. He will belong to me. Is that what you want Heart?" It taunted her.  
I looked over at Lis as he was kneeling beside me. She seemed as though she were searching for an answer. Then she looked to me, and I knew what she was about to do.  
I then crumbled to a prone position, my hand pushing against something in my coat breast pocket. A sudden determination ran through me as I forced myself up to my hands and knees, "Ya won't take her!"  
I looked to the others as I pulled out the amulet I had been carrying. Grin gave a nod as he and Wildwing hurried over to us. Pulling us both up we gathered into a tight circle, keeping our shadows from it's claws. I then noticed Lis trying to slip from Wildwing's grip as he pulled her in with us.  
"Sis, stop! You're not doing this!"  
"He will continue to chase us if I'm with you!" She was panicking, "I can give you time to get away!"  
"But if you give him what he wants then our quest will be for nothing! Is that what you want?!" Mallory snapped.  
"I don't want to lose any of you!" She told us.  
Lis finally pulled away from our leader. She looked at us, unsure of what to do. Then I saw his claws reach for her. Grin at the moment was holding me up when I slipped from his grasp. I gave a quick nod to him and the others before I quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her against me, holding her tightly, "An' I'm not losin' you!"  
"Now Dive!" Wildwing shouted.  
"There's no place like home!" Nosedive called out as we all reached for the amulet, with me forcing Lis to as I did.  
Then in a flash we were sent back, the gateway swirling around us until we dumped into our headquarters. As I landed on my side I pulled the girl in my arms close to shield her head, taking the impact.  
For a few brief moments we remained in that heap on the floor of our home. Catching our breath from what had just happened. In those seconds I just held her close to me, almost not believing I had her still in my arms.  
Then a different kind of panic settled in her as she sat up suddenly. Pulling away from my grip now she looked around us.  
"This is-! What did you do?" She asked me.  
"I saved your life!" I finally yelled as I sat up and looked at her, unable to keep my composure.  
The pain in my leg kept me from getting to my feet at this point.  
"We had to retreat for now! That thing had us cornered there! We had to leave so we can go back and fight!" Wildwing tried to assure her, "And I will not compromise anyone's safety! As team captain my mission is to keep everyone safe! That includes you now!"  
"You were going to give up!" Mallory yelled.  
"I was going to use my magic! I-"  
"Lis, we couldn't run from there! Duke was injured remember?!" Wildwing told her, trying to keep his temper in check, "He got hurt to keep you safe and you were going to make what he did mean nothing!"  
Lis fell silent, shaking her head. Then she said, "That's not what I was going to do...I was just trying to get him away from Duke, then I could have used my magic to weaken him."  
"Then what? We leave you there with him to do what he wants? We're a team Lis, we handle things together!" Mallory told her, "You know that by now!"  
"I don't belong here in this world! Teammate or not I shouldn't be here!" Lis protested, "If I transform here it'll be a huge risk to your home!"  
"No matter what it's a risk!" Wildwing admitted, "But I'd rather that happen with us around to help you! Not trapped back there where we can't reach you!"  
"And as our teammate," Grin added, "you belong here just as much as we do."  
Lis stepped back from us a little bit. Then she looked around our home with shock and curiosity blending in her eyes. With a sigh I pulled myself up, leaning against the sofa before losing my balance and fell onto it over the arm of it. Groaning from embarrassment and pain I pushed myself half up with my elbow.  
"Duke?" I heard her say worriedly.  
At first I didn't answer her. I knew I was still angry from what had just happened. In fact I was livid, but I was also quite fatigued. I knew she was trying to take things in, but I found myself unable to think of that. I couldn't remember the last time I had been so upset over something or someone.  
"Go ahead Lis! Go ahead an' tell me I'm selfish! Tell me I'm nothin' but a thief like your brothers say for darin' ta steal ya from your home an' them! I don't really care! Even if ya hate me I don't care! As long as you're out of his grasp I don't care what ya do at this point!" I snapped, my temper boiling to the surface as I had been looking away from her.  
"Duke-" Nosedive tried to but in, but I wasn't listening to his nervous tone.  
I should have. For when I looked where I expected to find anger in return I found shock instead in Lis's eyes. I shut my beak quickly, but it was too late. I should have listened to my instinct and not said anything to her.  
In response she just looked back at me. There were no tears. Confusion instead washed over her.  
"Lis, I-" I attempted as she stepped back from where she had been standing beside the sofa.  
It seemed when I had fallen, her attention had been pulled to me and my injured leg.  
Nosedive then spoke up, "Hey, we're all tired and stressed out. We should rest up and regroup. Girly-girl I have an extra bunk in my room you can use for now."  
Lis simply nodded her head. A pit formed in my stomach as I watched her now.  
In all the times I had played out in my head what her first moments in our world might be like, I never saw this coming.  
"Lis-" I tried once more.  
Tanya and Wildwing walked over to me. Our leader helped me up as Tanya said, "Let's get you patched up Duke."  
"Dive can take care of Lis for now, if you keep pushing yourself your leg won't recover," Wildwing said in a stern voice.  
I looked over to see Lis disappearing down the hall with Nosedive. For a moment she paused to look back at me. I sighed heavily with regret as I was then escorted to the infirmary.  
"Let her take things in a little," Tanya told me encouragingly.  
"We all lost our tempers as Dive said. Give her some time to let things settle," Wildwing insisted.  
"I shouldn't have...I didn't want her first moments here ta be like that..." I said as I was helped into the infirmary.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Modern Princess

Lis:  
I had been escorted to Nosedive's room by him and Grin. The young teen handed me some clothes he thought might fit me. He and Grin stepped out to allow me to change in private. I found myself quietly pulling on what I was told were pajama pants and a t-shirt that was quite big on me. In fact the collar slipped off one of my shoulders a bit. Once I was changed they came back in to the room.  
"We'll help you get some better fitting clothes tomorrow," Nosedive promised, "May as well have some fun while Duke recovers right?"  
I shuddered at his name. His words from just moments before stinging.  
"Aw Duke didn't mean it girly-girl!" Nosedive assured me while throwing an arm around me into a hug of sorts.  
"I don't think he would know how to stop caring for you by this point," Grin agreed in a kind tone.  
"It might be better for him if he does," I said looking down at my hands and the scales that shimmered on them.  
Nosedive looked at me worriedly. Then he looked to Grin as though trying to get an idea. Then he smiled with a snap of his fingers, "I know what you need!"  
"Dive?"  
"You need some food, that'll make you feel better! You've been going a while without a hot meal in you!" He declared as he pulled me out of the room and down the hallway with Grin following.  
As we neared what he called the galley, I thought I heard the others in a room along the way. For a moment we paused so I could look.  
"That's the infirmary," Nosedive told me, "They're probably patching up his leg right now."  
"I should talk to him?" I suggested uncertainly.  
Nosedive pulled me away from the door, "Not until you get some food!"  
I looked to my friend bewildered and worried. Grin patted my shoulder now.  
"You need to take care of yourself friend, that will help in it's own way. If you take care of yourself then Duke and the rest of us won't have to worry so much. One can only push themselves over an edge so far before they eventually fall off of it," the gentle giant said to me.  
Finally I gave a quiet nod before letting them lead me further down the hall.  
In the galley Nosedive had me sit in a chair that reminded me of a tavern stool in height near a counter. Then he began making something with their cooking technology. I couldn't help but watch curiously as he did this. While my world of magic had come along in technology itself, it wasn't like this. Mana still powered much of our devices as an energy source. Here it was much different. Nosedive and Grin tried to explain things as best as they could for me.  
Before long a warm bowl of pasta and cheese was placed before me.  
"It's just comfort food, mac and cheese, but I think it's just the thing for now," Nosedive said, "Tomorrow we'll introduce you to pizza!"  
"Pizza?"  
He couldn't help but laugh a little I suppose at my curiosity. For that's what he did.  
"It's going to be so much fun having you live with us!" He then told me excitedly.  
Concern twisted my expression.  
"Dive...I can't stay here. I have to finish this quest, and the dragons will-"  
"Will want you to live where you're happy," Nosedive interrupted cheerfully.  
"Dive?"  
"We're going to finish your mission sis, but afterwards we want you to stay here with us," Nosedive insisted, "You fit with us."  
I wasn't so sure.  
"Dive, would you have left Puck World?"  
"This isn't about that sis," Wildwing then said from behind us, making me nearly jump out of my skin.  
He then took a seat beside me. I noted he was in what they called casual clothes now. Nosedive handed him a bowl of pasta as well.  
"How's Duke?" Grin asked for me.  
"Tanya says if he rests it for a couple of days it'll heal just fine. He did a number on himself though," he explained.  
Their leader then looked at me, "It doesn't matter what happened to us. This is where we live now, and it's where we're needed. Regardless, you have a choice. We can't make it for you of course, but I can't say I'd be happy if you decided to stay there at this point."  
"It's my home, where I was born," I pointed out.  
Wildwing shook his head, "That may be so, but I can't understand what about it feels like home to you. Aside from one village and the dragons that are scattered, and of course the prince, who can you really call family at this point?"  
"The dragons-"  
"Want you to be happy, I'm certain of it. You're not a drone Lis, you have a right to be happy!" Nosedive exclaimed.  
I looked to the three of them. Inside my chest felt warm, but stunned as well. Then curiosity seeped in, "Why do you insist on calling me your sister? Both of you have been doing this for some time now?"  
The two brothers looked at each other, then shrugged before looking back at me.  
"It just seems right," Nosedive said slightly bewildered himself.  
Wildwing added with a warm smile, "Who knows, maybe in another life or timeline somewhere we were siblings? All of this universe travel has opened my mind to such possibilities. So why not have you as our sister?"  
"And as your brothers, we can see you're not happy there. You fight alongside us, you laugh with us now, and you trust us. Sis isn't that enough?" Nosedive pushed eagerly.  
Before I could say they were right the sight of my hands brought my hopes to a halt.  
"But this," I pointed out, "This is why...If I become a dragon when all of this is over, then I can't come back here..."  
"Sis, we'll find a way to keep that from happening," Wildwing assured me, "If that's all what's holding you back believe me we'll figure out a way to stop it."  
"Besides," Nosedive said with a wink to me, "I saw what Duke was like for a few weeks without you...nevermind a lifetime."  
I looked to him confused by this.  
Then Grin said in a more stern voice, "Though...that is also why he was so upset before."  
I felt myself trying to retreat, pulling my arms close to my chest as though I were cold.  
"I've never seen Duke so scared before. Until all of this started he was rather unshakable," Wildwing confirmed.  
"But really sis, you scared all of us back there today," Nosedive agreed.  
"I just didn't want him to do to all of you what he did to me," I said shakily, "I couldn't stand to lose any of you."  
"And do you think we want to lose you? I don't think Duke could live with himself if he'd left you back there," Wildwing told me worriedly.  
"You know he loves you," Grin reminded, "So why is this still so surprising?"  
"And you love him don't you?" Wildwing asked.  
I found myself thinking of my attempts to keep him safe. Flora, Asteroth, the mind flayer, and of course Shadow. All had threatened to take him from me in some way. Each time a shell of my inner wall caved in and I did what I could to keep him out of harm's way. Rage with sheer magic pushing my body, sacrificing myself to be a statue, giving up my memories and mind, then my own self and quest. It all seemed so reckless looking back on it. Yet at the same time, thinking of the alertnative felt much worse.  
"And we all care about you too, short time or not," Wildwing assured me.  
"I care for each of you too...But I don't know the first thing about this world..." I said nervously.  
Wildwing gave a light laugh, "Neither did we. But here we are!"  
"And we'll help with that sis! Trust us!" Nosedive insisted excitedly, "While Duke rests we'll show you around!"  
I couldn't help but smile at his eagerness.  
"For now we should all get some rest though," Wildwing suggested while rustling my hair, "Please consider our offer while you're here?"  
Before long I found myself lying in the bottom bunk in Nosedive's room. Despite his excitement, the journey from the last few days had worn him out. Yet I found myself still restless somehow. In a way I knew why.  
His words from our last exchange echoed in my head.  
At last I got to my feet and left the room. Wandering the halls I eventually found my way to the infirmary. Yet it was empty. I guessed he was in his own room, but I didn't know where that was. Nor did I want to bother everyone trying to find him. It was probably better this way, as he needed his rest.  
Instead I found myself in the main room. The sofa Duke had fallen onto was empty so I took a seat there for the time being. The headquarters that made their home was brightly lit from sensing my movements as I had been told about by Nosedive. Once sitting on the cusions I felt fatigue trying to win over. Yet my mind wouldn't relax. Looking around the curious room I didn't hear anyone walking in.  
"Lis?"  
Again I jumped as I looked to find Duke standing behind me with a surprised expression of his own. He was using the back of the sofa to brace himself, keeping most of his weight off of his injured leg.  
"Mind if I join ya?" He asked as I shook my head in response.

Duke:  
I carefully walked along the sofa and sat down on the other end of it. My muscles eased up once I was off of my leg.  
"Duke you should be resting your leg more," she tried to tell me.  
"I'll be alright," I assured her as I watched her pull her legs up to her chest.  
After a few silent moments I looked over at her still. With a sigh I reached out a hand to her, resting it over her shoulder, "Lis...Heart...I'm sorry...I was scared I was really goin' ta lose ya this time...an' I should have kept my beak shut..."  
She looked at me quietly at first before finally answering, "I'm sorry too..."  
"Lis?"  
"I know you were trying to save me by bringing me here. I'm just afraid of what will happen with Shadow loose back there, he can't be thrilled that I'm out of his grasp right now," she told me.  
"We'll fix this sweetheart. We'll defeat him an' save your world. Then you can live as you wish to my love," I told her.  
"Our friends seem pretty set on me living here," she said worriedly.  
A hope stirred in my heart, yet the troubled expression on her face made them sink a bit.  
"Lis, I'll support ya no matter what ya decide; but please consider stayin' here with us...an' with me?" I said to her.  
"Duke..." she replied quietly, looking at her scaled hands, "We can't keep doing this...we don't know what will happen with my magic right now...and..."  
I then noticed how sloped her shoulders were from exhaustion. Her voice was frail and her eyes filled with fatigue.  
"Come here sweetheart," I told her as I reached out to her and pulled her close to me.  
She didn't even resist, at last giving in to her own needs for the moment. While she rested her head against my chest I stroked her hair gently. Soon after I heard her breathing shift slightly as she drifted off to sleep. Finally I followed suit while still holding her.  
I opened my eye several hours later, finding that we were both lying on the sofa with her on top of me. A warm blanket was draped over us while she clung to me. In the moment I couldn't help but hug her, wishing we could stay like this.  
However soon enough I felt her stirring in my arms. Then she jolted up, realizing where she was and fortunately not pushing on the injury in my leg, "Easy Lis, it's okay. You're safe with me."  
She looked down at me still a bit startled, pinning me down. I couldn't help but smile up at her as I noticed her blushing, "Good mornin' darlin'."  
"Good morning..." she replied as she carefully pulled away from me.  
"You two are hopeless," Mallory commented as she entered the room.  
Before long the rest of our teammates had joined us. Nosedive and Grin began pulling Lis along with them. I watched as they lead her down the hallway to get ready. When they came back Mallory had leant Lis a skirt to wear and leggings. While Nosedive had given her a jersey that was a bit big on her, it's sleeves fell past her hands.  
"An' jus' where are ya takin' her?" I asked as they went past us.  
"Just to the mall Dukester, don't worry we'll have her back safe and sound!" Nosedive assured.  
Lis looked to me nervously. I felt so torn. I wanted to go with them, but knew my injury would get in the way. I also wanted to be with her for her first day in our realm. Watching her take in the sights of everything would have been a treat on it's own.  
"Go ahead sweetheart," I said encouragingly, swallowing my pride.  
She smiled, trying to push back her jumping nerves. Yet before they left the room to head out Lis walked over to where I still sat on the sofa with my leg up. She was gripping the back of the sofa as she stood behind it. Then without warning, as I turned to look over my shoulder at her, I felt her lean forward in a swift motion, kissing my cheek, before stepping back with blushing cheeks. I smiled at her, surprised by this burst of affection. A moment after I reluctantly watched as she followed after Nosedive and Grin.  
"Perhaps there's hope after all," Wildwing chuckled as he entered the room after witnessing what had just occured.  
I smiled still.  
"How's your leg?" Our leader then asked.  
Yet when I went to check on where the wound should have been, I found it to be gone. I brushed my hand over my upper leg to be sure.  
I looked towards the door where Lis had gone through, wondering.  
"So I guess we can prepare to head back out on our quest when they get back?" Wildwing suggested.  
I thought for a moment before answering. Shakin my head I said, "Nah, give her a day ta rest. I think we all need it."  
"You could go with them now that you're not hurt," Wildwing then pointed out.  
I started to get up, realizing he was right. However an idea came to mind that stopped me.  
"I think I'll take my fair maiden on a different adventure later," I said with a confident smile.

Lis:  
Nosedive eagerly pulled me along the street while I tried to adapt quickly to all that he was showing me. The streets of their Anaheim looked very similar to how I knew them in my realm. Yet their contents and inhabitants were far different. Potions were now medicines for various ailments. Crystal balls were replaced with square boxes with glass screens. Wagons and horses of the streets were taken over by various metallic vehicles that roared by us.  
"Where to first?" Grin asked.  
"We need to take her to meet Thrash and Mookie!" Nosedive exclaimed as he continued to pull me after him.  
Once inside what was called a Comic Shop I found myself meeting two seemingly strange humans. One a young man with long red hair that went over his shoulders, the other a young woman who's purple hair was swept into softened spikes on her head. Both seemed curious about me, asking me of my realm and my magic that Nosedive blurted out about.  
It was then that I realized how careful Nosedive had been about giving me the shirt I was wearing. Due to it's long sleeves no one could see the scales I would have otherwise shown on my hands. Noticing this I looked to him with gratitude that he gave a knowing wink to. Grin then patted my shoulder encouragingly.  
"So, what magic do you have?" Mookie asked excitedly.  
Making sure my hands were covered I said, "I'm not really sure how it works. I know I can summon energy, but I can't manipulate it very well."  
"Tell that to the swamp lady you torched," Nosedive said under his breath.  
Images of those moments flashed in my head. Haunting me once again was the vision of Duke changing into what Flora commanded him to be. Using the sleeves as gloves I pulled my hands to my head to grip it and shook my head as well. Nosedive threw an arm over my shoulders, pulling me into a hug, "Hey sis, it's okay! I just meant that you have more control over it than you realize, I didn't mean to stir that memory up."  
Grin looked at me, pulling me aside for a moment while Nosedive explained. Then my tall friend said in a firm, but kind, tone, "My young friend, I know you fear what almost happened back there. But look at it this way, while she could change his outward appearance, she could not remold what meant more to him inside."  
He then added carefully, "Even if she had completed her spell on his physical form, I doubt Duke would have been able to follow her order to cause you harm."  
Before I could answer Nosedive came up behind me and pulled me into another hug, rustling my hair playfully, "Besides, it doesn't really matter does it? You broke her spell on him and defeated her! So there's nothing to worry about from her anymore!"  
I gave a slight smile in response to this. Then I asked him, "Did you tell them about my becoming a dragon?"  
Nosedive shook his head.  
"It's odd," I mentioned, "Had this happened before all of you came in, I probably would have been eager to change. All those years spent with the dragons, becoming one would seem fitting; but now..."  
"If it weren't threatening to pull you away from us it would be really cool!" Nosedive agreed.  
Suddenly a low growl from my stomach broke the tension between the three of us.  
"Come on girly-girl! It's time we introduced you to pizza!" Nosedive laughed cheerfully as he waved to his friends and pushed me out the door.  
Before I could resist I was sitting at what they called a booth next to Nosedive. Grin sat across from us.  
"What an odd tavern?" I commented as I looked around at the decor.  
Photos of times gone by decorated the walls. In the back of the kitchen was a stone oven that a chief pushed a large disk of dough into. When it came out children cheered watching him prepare it with enthusiasm and energetic movements.  
"It's a resturaunt sis," Nosedive couldn't help but laugh.  
When we were served our food I found myself pulling a triangle slice away from the much larger circle of cheese and crust?  
"It's good isn't it?" Nosedive asked when I bit into it.  
I nodded my head. As we ate Nosedive answered my various questions about their world. Grin chimed in here and there, especially when discussing something they watched on what was called television.  
"This world...it feels different...yet familiar as well," I said as we walked along the streets.  
"How so?" Grin asked curiously.  
"It's hard to say. While not like the magic back home, there's still some here. There's something to protect just like my realm. Not just from your foes, but in inspiration as well. Though Duke told me you've had to deal with your fair share of those that judge you, more people accept you. That...to me at least...means something I think," I tried to explain.  
Suddenly we heard a scream from down the street. Without thinking I ran towards it with Nosedive and Grin following. The two of them placing a hand on their chests in an instant changed into strange clothing they called their battle gear. I however had to rely on the clothing given to me.  
We found ourselves in an alley where two children and their mother were being surrounded by a gang of humans. They sneered at her, asking for her purse. They taunted her and her children, saying it would be a shame if they weren't safe.  
"Back off creeps!" Nosedive called out as he drew his weapon.  
Grin stood towering over them with a glare of his own.  
"Mind your business freaks!" One of the thugs warned holding a knife.  
There were six of them and three of us.  
"We out number you space weirdos! So get lost!" Their leader laughed.  
He then eyed me, "Or is it two? She isn't one of you!"  
I felt my eyes narrow into a glare as well as my blood boiled, "Trust me, I am!"  
"Your cheer leader isn't going to do much," one of them scoffed.  
"You'd be surprised, but if you let them go you won't have to find out either way," Nosedive insisted.  
They backed up close to the wife and children.  
"Mommy I'm scared!" I heard the small girl cry.  
"Me too!" The slightly older boy admitted.  
"Cowards!" I heard myself snap as I jumped towards the first two thugs.  
Using my small size I slipped between them and the family. Energy sparked around me as I stood, feeling claws emerging from my fingers again.  
"What is she?!" One of the men exclaimed, backing away from me.  
"Don't let this tiny freak scare you! Get her!" Their leader ordered as he and two others charged at me.  
"I don't think so!" Nosedive shouted as Grin rushed up and grabbed one of them.  
"Mellow out!" Grin stated as he tossed him into his friend.  
"Sis get them out of here! We'll handle these creeps!" Nosedive ordered.  
With a nod I turned quickly to the family. Offering my hand to them I tried to retract my claws. To my surprise they faded back, allowing the two children to grasp my hands safely when I said, "I won't let them hurt you!"  
With out batting an eye they and their mother followed me while Grin and Nosedive covered us. Once out of the alley their mother gave me a quick hug, startling me, "Bless you and your friends!"  
Then they ran on ahead. Too stunned by this genuine interaction I didn't hear someone slink up behind me in the commotion. Somehow, getting up after Grin had tossed him, one of the thugs struck at me. In an instant everything went black.

Duke:  
I was getting ready to meet Lis and our two teammates, just now arriving at the mall, when I got the signal on my comm. Answering it I was surprised to hear Nosedive say in a worried voice, "Guys we need help finding Lis! Some thugs jumped her when we confronted them and took her!"  
"She doesn't have a comm to track her with!" Tanya exclaimed from her end.  
"I'll find her!" I assured them, trying to ignore my own boiling blood.  
"Duke, what are you doing here?" Grin asked as he and Nosedive found themselves running up to me, "What about your leg?"  
I closed my comm and asked them what had happened, calming their concerns with a quick, "Lis's magic healed it."  
"Some creep got the jump on her while we were dealing with his friends! He must have a hideout nearby though! But without her having a comm it's hard to locate it," Nosedive explained exasperated.  
"Believe me, I'll find her," I insisted as I changed into my own battle gear.  
"So much for convincing her to live here," Nosedive grumbled worriedly.  
"You an' Grin keep lookin', I'll head out on the streets on my own an' try ta find her," I instructed.  
On my duckcycle I scowered the streets for some sign of our magic maiden. An hour or so later I felt my heart trying not to panic. Then I got an idea, "Tanya, can ya track any signs of magic based energy?"  
"Good idea!" Tanya said.  
In seconds there was a peircing signal that spiked.  
"She's somewhere downtown," I said as I took off after the signal.  
Sure enough I found myself nearing a rundown warehouse. Just as I parked my bike I looked up as a burst of light erupted from within the building. Running up to the door I heard a struggle taking place. Quickly I slipped inside to see Lis trying to back away from the masked thug in front of her. On the ground were scorch marks from the electricity Lis had given off, along with a dropped knife.  
Taking advantage while he was distracted I quietly approached them. Lis hadn't seen me as she looked up at the man trying to corner her. She glared at him as she got to her feet and he angrily held his fists ready to punch her. Just as he went to strike her I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back, "Get away from her cretin!"  
With that I pulled him back and threw him forcefully into some crates, knocking him out. Then I tied him up there on the ground with a bolo puck to be found by the police when they arrived.  
Turning back to Lis now I found her looking up at me quite surprised.  
"Hey..." I said cheerfully seeing she wasn't injured anyway I could see.  
"Duke? What are you doing here?" She asked me.  
"I was lookin' for you fair princess, ta bring ya back home?" I told her with a bow.  
Where I thought I would find affection I soon found frustration instead.  
"What's the matter sweetheart?" I enquired a bit confused.  
"Since when do you call me that? Is it suddenly my title that matters to you?!" She questioned.  
I stood up straight now, still quite alarmed by this reaction, "No Lis, that's not what I meant! I was only tryin' ta make ya smile, I swear."  
"Then don't call me that," she pleaded before looking away from me, her scaled hand gripping her heart.  
"Alright sweetheart, I'm sorry. I jus' thought-"  
"This is why I didn't want all of you to know. You considered me an ally without needing a title, now it'll be nothing but that. Forcing me to remember how I failed! Forcing me to see that I'm only worth as much as that meaningless title!"  
This I wasn't going to stand for. I quickly walked up to her, taking her by the hand and placing my other beneath her chin to have her look up at me.  
"Stop it right now Lis! You are worth more than any title, with or without magic! It doesn't matter what ya were back then ta me," I told her looking into her eyes, "What matters to me right now is that you're safe."  
Her expression was twisted with uncertainty.  
"I didn't mean ta make ya think or feel like things had changed because of that," I assured her as I pulled her into my arms, sighing with relief to feel she wasn't harmed, "I'm jus' glad you're alright."  
"Duke, I've fended off hunters and monsters-"  
"That's not the point sweetheart," I told her quickly, "We've all had our fair shares of battles and close calls. That doesn't mean we don't worry when one of us is missing or hurt. You are no exception ta that, don't ya see that by now?"  
"With or without bein' a princess, you're a part of this team. With or without magic, I'm in love with ya," I promised her as I hugged her.  
Then I pulled away from her, but offered her a hand to escort her. To my relief she took it. With that we found my bike and drove off after letting the others know she was safe.  
"I'm gonna treat Lis first, then we'll be home," I added before we left.  
When we got back to the mall the sun was setting. A lot of couples were out for a night on the town together. Nosedive and Grin had come back to the area, finding Lis safe with me. Her adopted brother ran up to her and hugged her, "Thank goodness sis! We were so worried about you!"  
"So where are you taking her to Duke?" Grin asked me while Nosedive asked Lis what had happened.  
"I jus' want ta give her this night," I said simply looking over at her while she was distracted.  
"Duke, you know she hasn't said yes yet," Grin tried to warn me.  
I sighed, "I know that Grin, but...she hasn't said no yet either. Until she does, I will continue ta care for her an' treat her like she's at home with us."  
"And if she does?" Grin asked worriedly.  
My heart tightened at the very question. Then I said reluctantly, "Then I'll have ta love her from far away won't I?"  
Then I smiled, "If that's the case then all the more reason ta enjoy the time I have with her now. So I'll have someway ta visit her if even in these memories."  
Grin gave a worried smile, "I wouldn't expect anything different from you at this point."  
I then walked over to Lis and started to try and pull her away from Nosedive.  
"Where are you two going?" Nosedive teased.  
I looked to Lis who looked up at me curiously in return. Then Nosedive looked at Lis a little alarmed, noticing her torn clothes from the scuffle before, "That won't do at all!"  
"I was goin' ta take care of that Dive," I insisted before Nosedive lead her away from me.  
"You get ready and I'll help my sister get ready!" Nosedive told me while disappearing into a store with her.  
About thirty minutes later Nosedive met me at the mall entrance after signaling for my attention through our comms. I was dressed back in my casual clothes, though a bit nicer than everyday attire. I was wearing a burgundy dress shirt with a black vest and jeans. The boots I wore were up below my knees. There I stood with my hands in my pockets, leaning smoothly against one of the outer walls of a shop.  
Nosedive waved me over to the comic shop entrance. Giving a laugh he told me, "She's definately my twin sister! She hates clothes shopping almost as much as I do!"  
"What did ya do ta her?" I questioned.  
Nosedive then gave a smile before turning around and giving a thumbs up to Grin at the shop door. Then Grin waved someone out.  
As she came into view beneath the lamplight I thought my knees would give in on me. Wearing a single strapped dancing dress, Lis stepped out nervously. The gown itself went just to her knees in a flowing motion, the top an almost white that faded gradually to a deep teal shade. Her burgundy hair was pulled up into a curled ponytail set at the top of the back of her head rather than below the base of her neck as usual. Woven into her hair was the sapphire rose I had given her. On her feet were flat heeled velvet black boots. Around her neck was the necklace I had also given her. Her revealed arms glimmered from the deep blue scales she bore, in which she tried to cover up with her hands.  
I stood there watching her with a smile for a moment before walking up to her.  
"Ya look beautiful sweetheart," I told her, bending forward and kissing her cheek, "There's no need ta hide it."  
I watched as she blushed. Then I offered her an arm to escort her. Giving a nod to Nosedive and Grin we headed out just the two of us.  
As we walked along I felt her cling to my arm a bit when humans noticed her scales.  
"Lis, they're a part of you. If I can walk around with feathers you can certainly have scales sweetheart," I assured her.  
"I hadn't thought of it like that. Back home they are a sign of what's to become of me. A reason for those to be afraid...here..."  
"Here, or anywhere else, they are a sign of your bravery," I said firmly.  
We then paused beneath the soft lamplight at the park's fountain. Nearby a violinst was serenading other couples.  
"We shouldn't let that pretty dress go ta waste," I invited her with a polite bow after tipping the violinist as he finished a song, "May I have this dance my love?"  
For a moment she looked unsure as I held my hand out to her. Then at last she gave me a shy smile as she took my hand. With that I lead her into a waltz, spinning her beneath my hand, then pulling her close to me. My hand slipped to her lower back to support her, while the other grasped her own tightly.  
We then noticed something odd around us as we danced. Like echoing phantoms we thought we saw visions of us, perhaps from another time or place, dancing as we were now. Only we had much more casual clothes on, as though we had been caught in dance spurred on by the moment. Lis had a certain light about her though, her edges softened in someway. Yet as soon as we saw them they faded away again.  
Lis and I looked to each other now bewildered.  
"Perhaps a memory from another life or time?" I offered.  
"That's odd, Wildwing said something similar today," she mentioned as I spun her close to me again.  
"Then perhaps it's a sign we were supposed to meet you, one way or another," I told her with a smile.  
"I don't really believe in destiny Duke, it actually hurts to think of our meeting in that way. That we have no choicc in our lives, that our bond is preordained and that's all?" She said to me.  
I shook my head, "Perhaps it's the oversion of that?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You keep sayin' what you were supposed ta do all this time, what you were supposed ta be. You are ta fullfill that task an' nothin' more? Perhaps we're the cards ya didn't see comin'?" I suggested with a charming smile as I leaned close to her, "Perhaps I'm the wild card ya wanted ta come inta play but never sought out?"  
My smile became more confident as she blushed when I kissed her now.  
Then I said to her, "Lis, I have never once done in my life what was expected of me. Otherwise I would have a much different past. My family thought I would have a reliable, safe job, I became a thief. When my home was attacked they expected me ta hide, instead I stepped forward ta defend that home. They told me I couldn't change, an' yet here I am with a new life ta be proud of. Now I've been warned that fallin' for ya may be a mistake 'cause we are from different realms?"  
"They're not wrong in that warning Duke," she said nervously.  
"Then we're they right in everythin' else? Should I have followed what was expected of me before?"  
To my surprise she shook her head, "No...I adore you as you are Duke."  
"Even knowin' I was a thief?" I asked her quietly.  
I watched as her sapphire eyes shimmered from the lamplight, her cheeks blushing still as she smiled and said, "It would take a thief to steal my heart from stone, and me from my home."  
I looked at her in genuine surprise, pausing our dance, "Ya mean...?!"  
Her smile remained as she nodded her head with tears brimmed her eyes. My heart leapt with joy to my throat, fluttering in my chest as I swept her up in my arms, spinning her in my embrace. Then I held her close to me for a few moments, tears threatening to fall from my remaining eye now.  
"I promise you'll be happy here Lis! I swear it!" I told her there beneath the moonlight as I held her impossibly tighter.  
I felt her hugging me in return as I caressed her hair and held my hand against her back and to her shoulder.  
"But we still have a quest to complete before I can take on the one here," she told me.  
"Of course sweetheart," I agreed as I then pulled back and looked over her.  
Then with a renewed determination I said to her, "Besides, I have a score ta settle with Shadow for all that he's done ta ya."  
I felt her grip me at the mention of her pursuer. Then I held her again, "I won't let him take ya from me, whether ya stayed here or not..." I reminded her quickly, "but either way we're goin' ta put an end ta him."  
Again I couldn't help but smile as a thought came to mind. Knowing what I wanted to ask her, but decided to wait for now. It was enough for now that she would stay with us, to live with us and me. So for now I escorted her through our late night adventure beneath the moonlight.  
After it was well into the morning I finally brought her back to the pond. As I escorted her to Nosedive's room for now I felt her pause, still holding my hand. I looked to her puzzled, "What's the matter sweetheart?"  
She looked up at me blushing shyly before asking me, "May I stay with you tonight?"  
Without a word I nodded my head as I then turned the corner with her.  
Once in my room I handed her one of my jersies to change into. I stepped out to allow her time to dress out and in. When I stepped back in I found that the jersey I had given her was just long enough to be a long night shirt on her. She looked up at me with a shy smile as her cheeks remaind a soft pink. For once she wasn't nervous about the scales running along her legs and down her arms.  
I walked up to her, unable to keep from hugging her again.  
"How did I get so lucky?" I asked her, gently gripping her hair as I caressed it.  
"To steal the princess's heart?" She asked nervously for a moment as she wrapped her arms carefully around my neck.  
I shook my head before sweeping her up into my arms, hugging her close to me like a cherished treasure, "To steal your heart my love, princess or not."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Freedom

Lis:  
The next morning we geared up and prepared to continue our journey in my home realm. Yet when we went through the portal created by the amulet we thought we would find ourselves in the city as a starting point. Instead we found ourselves amidst a dense fog in a thick forest, at least most of us did.  
Duke and I however found ourselves dumped onto the cobblestone trail just before a grand castle gate. The fog kept it's details hidden from us as we looked up at it.  
"Where are we?" Duke asked me as he got to his feet and helped me up.  
"I...I'm not sure," I admitted as I looked around, "Where are the others?"  
Duke and I now realized we were indeed alone it seemed,"This never happened before with the amulet. But then again we don't really understand how it works."  
Duke noticed as I winced when the amulet was mentioned and said quickly, "Sorry."  
"It's okay," she replied while looking up curiously at the castle gate.  
The iron wrought gates creaked in the bitter cold wind that danced about the two of us, slowly swinging open. Chilled rain started to fall from over head, icey drops of water plummeting from the sky. The castle, great and imposing, stood tall, dim lights illuminating the windows from within. In my head, I could faintly hear a voice beckoning her, "Come in from the cold..."  
Holding onto Duke's hand I stepped forward. Together we entered through the open gate. As the castle door opened we hesitated for a moment, but then walked in. I then pulled my hood back once inside and shook the rain water from my bangs and face. "Odd, was there a third kingdom in this land?" Duke asked me.  
"There.. vas..." Replied a regal voice, coming from a figure standing at the top of the grand staircase. Dressed in the attire of a nobleman, the slender, pale figure looked down at them. Long black hair pulled back, striking blue eyes, and a well trimmed goatee, he descended the staircase, his cloak billowing behind him. His lacquered boots clacked against the floor as he approached, as he placed a hand to his breast. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Price Orlok, and this is my home."  
I stood hesitantly beside Duke, "I am Lis," I said. "I am Duke L'Orange," the rouge beside me greeted politely, "Thanks for the shelter from the storm brewin' out there."  
Orlock raised a brow, as he walked up to us. "Lis you say..." He addressed her, a small smirk across his face. "It is no problem, though, I must ask, what brings you to my land? It has been a long time since I have had any visitors."  
"We kinda jus' stumbled upon it," Duke admitted, "An' we seem to have lost our comrades at the moment." I nodded my head as I thought of my original name for a split second. I remained beside my companion.  
Placing a hand to his chin, he took a moment to ponder. "Hmmm.. how unfortunate, however, I believe fate may have brought you here, Heart. Now, come with me. I have a fire in the foyer that you two can warm yourselves by. I will have my servants go search for your friends."  
"You know who I was?" I asked a bit surprised by the use of my name. Duke and I followed him to the fire. "Fate huh?" Duke commented while watching the prince closely.  
"Do excuse me, but.. we have met before. Back when you were very young." He continued, as he guided us through his castle. Old, ornate, yet... there was a certain sadness about it. It wasn't neglected, nor was it well furnished, but, it lacked a certain spark of life. Shortly, they arrived before the burning fire, crackling in the hearth in the foyer. Turning towards us, he gestured towards it. "Now, I will explain more shortly, but now, I will see to it that you two get something to eat."  
Duke lead me to the fireplace and had me sit in front of it. He then crouched down beside my seat. I had been a bit thrown off to hear Orlock mention knowing me. I had forced out most of my memories from my time in my kingdom as it was too painful to look back on. Duke noticed me scratching at the back of my neck nervously and reached to hold my other hand, "It's alright sweetheart."  
For the first time I found his voice giving me a sense of comfort I hadn't realized before and lowered my other hand, "You're such an odd rouge."  
Duke smirked hearing this.  
Returning shortly, the young man stood in the doorway, placing a hand on each side. Looking over at the us, his eyes narrowed at the avian beside me. "Do forgive me, but... who is this Duke to you?"  
I looked to Duke with a smile, "He is the man I have grown to love."  
Though not a secret to us at this point, Duke smiled to hear me say those words. "We have a journey to complete once our friends are found," Duke explained, "Lis summoned us a few weeks ago ta help this world of yours."  
Orlock's eyes twitched, as he came forward. "Interesting... I see you have forgotten quite abit. I will explain things to you, but first... I must dispose of the distraction." Raising his hand up, his sharp nailed figured opened into an empty palm, as a force came from his and tossed Duke away towards the window.  
I jumped up as Duke went through the window, but managed to grab onto the ledge. I hurried over to grab his other hand, "Duke!"  
"What are you doing?!" I exclaimed while trying to help Duke back up. Below Duke saw the fall he would have had from 3 stories up.  
"Simply getting rid of something in between us, my dear fiance. I don't know what happened in the years since, but, we were to be wed. I have not forgotten it, despite my exile." He answered, slowly walking towards me, placing a hand on my shoulder. Raising the other up again, now closing it as he focused on the drake. A grip tightened against Duke's neck, as he was yanked back away out the window and began to fall. "Now, begone!"  
"Duke!" I cried.  
Duke started to choke before being shoved back out. The drake quickly shot out a grappling hook that latched onto a nearby gargoyle and held on tight to keep from falling to the floor.  
I then looked up at the prince in confusion, "What are you talking about? I've been with the dragons all this time! My kingdom was destroyed by Shadow years ago!"  
I tried to pull away from him, knowing the prince could feel the hardening scales beneath my tunic.  
Placing a hand on my cheek, he smiled, and shook his head, "Shadow is in the past... and I have waited for this for so long. We may have been children when we met, but, for years I couldn't get you off my mind... just waiting until the mists died down. Now, forgot him, and... come to me..."  
He looked me in the eyes, and I could feel my will fading. Yet something tugged at me before I slipped away.  
"Shadow threatens our world as we speak!" I tried to protest.  
Duke watched from the window as my will grew weaker, "Lis!"  
I looked out the window in response to him for a moment, "Duke!"  
Inside my heart pounded in an attempt to fight back.  
Sneering at this attempt to reconnect with me, he brought his cloak over me, and whisked me away, leaving Duke struggling to climb up, the rain pouring hard on him.  
"Duke!"

Meanwhile, out in the mists, the rest of our heroes would be lost, wandering through the misty veil.  
The others wandered the woods, thick mists obscuring their visions to only a few feet. In the distance, perhaps they could make the outline of the castle... but also, the guttural moaning of something... unnatural.  
The group gathered close together with weapons drawn and readied as they continued forward.  
The group was back to back, as the source of the noise came closer. Emerging from the darkness was a small mob of ghouls, shambling towards the heroes. Letting out hungry moans, the glared at the ducks, slathering from their rotting maws. One of them suddenly darted towards Grin, snapping it's mouth as it attempted to bite at him.  
Nosedive quickly shot an arrow at the ghoul, knocking it back. Wildwing raised his shield to defend his teammates.  
"Where are we?" Tanya questioned nervously, "Where are Duke and Lis?"  
"I don't know, but we'll find them!" Wildwing assured while knocking back another ghoul.  
One of the ghouls cackled, as it's companion gnawed on Wildwing's shield. "The master has taken them... and he only wants one of them, so, you can have the other, after we're done with you." Letting out a dark chuckle, it lunged at Mallory, swiping with a skeletal clawed hand.  
"What the heck?!" Nosedive exclaimed as he shot at the laughing one.  
Mallory jumped back. Tanya then tossed a bomb quickly at the shambling bodies, entangling them in a goop.

Duke:  
I gritted my teeth as I started climbing up the rope to get back to Lis. I watched as they vanished, and I called to her once more in vain. I swung the rope I hung from now as I gripped a ledge of another window and finally was able to get back inside the castle.  
From there I crept through the castle like a phantom slipping through the halls. I listened for any sign of Lis or the primce from earlier. I kept myself alert as I stepped without a sound.

Lis:  
Released from the darkness, I found myself in the master's chambers, with him standing before me as I sat on the bed. Looking down at me, he kneeled forward, taking my hand, "I am dreadfully sorry for what happened, but it had to be done. We were meant for each other... you just need to remember. You were betrothed to me, and I have waited so long to see you again."  
I felt his cold hand take mine as scales crept over my shoulders and started down my back.  
"Remember what? How my kingdom was destroyed? How I was alone for 10 long years? If you wanted to see me so badly then why didn't you come to me then? Why were you exiled?" She thought of her earliest interactions with Duke, "He found me after all that time alone."  
"I couldn't! My father... he... let us just say, he was not the most noble of souls. And for his wrong doings, my kingdom was exiled, and my father was slain shortly afterwards. We could not leave the castle for the mists, which each time we tried to travel away, would turn us right back. If I could... I would've found you."  
"I don't remember being promised to anyone. My mother told me to find someone to love me as I am. Duke, despite knowing me for a short time, cares deeply for me," I said.  
Then I looked to the prince, "I am sorry, but I love him. He is the one that did find me despite being born worlds apart." I tried to stand up as I said this.  
He let out a sigh, as he shook his head. "I understand... but... I've waited too long to be rejected so." Placing his hand on my chin, he stared me in the eyes, as my will started to fane one again, until I passed out on the bed. "Sleep... and, when you awaken, the obstacle between us will be gone."  
With the swish of his cloak, he headed out from the chambers, and headed down the halls, claws extending from his hands as he went to the window Duke was tossed from.

Duke:  
I was wandering the halls still by this point in an attempt to find Lis. Yet many of the corridors were similar to the other. I decided to begin checking rooms, opening the first quietly to see if she were inside.  
As I explored the castle, I could hear hurried footsteps coming down the hall, the sound of lacquered boots clacking against the floor...So I quickly slipped into the room I had opened up and closed the door silently behind him. I felt it was wise to fight back prepared for a fight against this prince. For a moment I thought about what this lord had stated about him and Lis being betrothed and wondered briefly if I were in the right to hold her heart instead.  
Outside, I could hear the footfalls go past the room, and fade away. As I turned to face the room I entered, I found a study, shelves stacked with books and tomes of ancient lore. Strange diagrams scribed on sheepskin parchments hung from the walls,and bizarre artifacts of eldritch origins. On the table in the center was a thick grimoire, the pages splayed open.  
I carefully walked over to the desk and looked over the open papers. I wondered if I would find some answer or evidence to the prince's claims. If he was a prince and Lis simply didn't remember their bond, who was I to stand between them? Yet then I thought of how alone she had been all these years. I imagined her blushing when I introduced myself to her by kissing her hand.  
As I went to read the open pages, it displayed unworldly sigils and writings that almost hurt to look upon, however... it was hard to look away from. Transfixed by the strange book before me, I barely perceived the suit of armor behind me, taking a step forward, and raising it's sword to strike upon it's intruder.  
For a second I heard her voice as though she called out for me, snapping me to attention as I jumped back, "Sorry buddy, didn't mean ta intrude!"  
I drew my sword and backed out of the room to wander down the hall a bit more alert than before. This brought me to another chamber I decided to check. This one was a bed chamber, though it did not seem to hold the woman I was searching for.  
As I closed the door behind me, though, I found there was another woman in there. Pale of skin with raven black hair, she rose from the bed, wearing a crimson red dress, which clung tightly to her curvy figure. Biting her lower lip, she smiled. "Oooh.. how did my dear brother know I was in the mood for duck tonight?"  
I stood ready for another fight, my sword ready as I backed up against the door. "Ya know those kinda jokes are rather sick," I commented dryly.  
She laughed, as she beckoned to me, "Forgive me, my family has a rather... morbid sense of humor."  
Her eyes narrowed, like her brother's, as I began to realize just... how lovely she was. Skin like snow, hair like the pitch of night, and deep, piercing eyes...  
I tried to step back still, but my own doubts from before clouded my mind. I found myself walking over to this woman and lowering my sword.  
"I was lookin' for someone," I said trying to regain my will, "though I seem ta be unsure if I should pursue her."  
These eyes...though not as striking as the sapphire eyes I had come to know, still tried to pull me in.  
Patting the spot next to herself on the bed, she gestured for me to sit. "Is that so... well, do tell. I am more than willing to listen."  
I remained standing at first, but felt my doubts weakening my will. Yet the invitation to speak of her pulled at my heart, "This maiden...I care for her...but our pasts are quite different...if she remembers the bond she shared with this prince...who am i, a thief, ta stand between them? She could be happy in her own home realm? Yet still...?" I thought of how flustered Lis was in our first interactions and gave a soft laugh, "but I adore seein' her blush jus' the same? Is that wrong now?"  
"I suppose not. My dear brother is heads over heals with a girl he only met once when he was a child. I say it's foolish, but, who am I to say anything?" She replied with a shrug, as she pulled herself close to me, placing her hands on my shoulders, rubbing gently. I felt I should pull away, yet found myself entangled.  
I began to relax a bit, but my head swam with thoughts.  
"I have only known her for about a month now myself," I admitted, "but...I...I love her none the less, but if she would be happier as a princess with a prince?"  
I felt I should run, I needed to fight, I had to find her...yet these doubts and the control this woman had made it difficult to even stand.  
"What can a thief like me offer that's better?"  
The vampiress let go of my shoulders, pulling back. Leaning to the side of my face, she whispered. "Freedom."  
Released from her I looked to the woman as I stood up. It were as though I'd been dreaming and awake at the same time.  
"What just happened? Where's Lis?" I looked at the woman confused.  
She gave a chuckle, as she vanished. "Despite what father wished... they are not destined for each other..."  
And with that, I was left alone.  
From there I hurried out of the room to continue my search, no longer distracted by doubts. It didn't matter suddenly. All that mattered was finding her and keeping her with me.

Lis:  
I struggled to awaken from the deep slumber I had fallen under. My dreams and thoughts circled around me. My childhood from long ago crept into my head as I wandered the palace I once called home. Only this time I was how I was now and dressed in the gown I would have grown into. A dazzling gown of velvet burgundy and deep azule glistening with silver starlight.  
I continued to dream, wandering through a ball room now filled with other dancers that I didn't know. For a moment I thought I saw Borg, then Orlock, yet I wandered from them into a garden. Wait? A garden. A shadowed figure held out a white rose to me as he turned to me with a dashing smile that made my knees weak. As I reached for the rose and his hand he faded away like a shadowed mist, "Duke?"  
Shaking his head, the prince appeared before me, placing his hands on my shoulders. "No my dear. I am your betrothed. Forget this Duke, he was a mere passing distraction. Unlike him, I have waited for you... and will be with you forever."  
I tried to resist as I shook my head. The windows of the palace now showed Duke's and my meeting and early interactions. Orlock could see my hand being kissed by the drake after first meeting me. Then him sneaking into the dragon nest and surprising me, causing me to grow flustered in the vision.  
"But that's just it, he didn't wait...he came to me...he wanted me to stay with him...you weren't there..."  
His eyes twitched, as the corners of his mouth tightened, "You don't know what it's like... to be captive in your own domain. To be barred from setting foot out of your lands. To want something yet be absolutely unable to obtain it... but, I broke the spell, and now, we can finally be together. Why can't you be happy for us?"  
"I don't know what it's like?!" I exclaimed, "I was isolated in this realm! No matter what I did I was forced to the outside! I wanted to be accepted, not outcasted! I am sorry you wanted this sok badly, but I don't know you! I know Duke! Do you know what I am turning into? What battles I fought?"  
I tore her sleeves of my gown to reveal the sapphire scales spreading over my arms.  
"Does he?" He asked, looking down at me, his blue veins becoming more apparent under his pale skin. "Does he know the pain we both suffered? We both endured? Because he got to you first doesn't mean he's best for you."  
"I can't say what he understands about you. And I am unsure of what you mean by best for me?"  
In my sleep I felt my back growing hot as the scales spread over it. In my dream I knew it.  
"What do you feel and think of this curse I am under Orlock? Do you know that the magic of this world is dying and my body stands to be the price paid to save it? What will you do if that is the payment? Duke promised to steal me from this curse."  
His eyes turning red, and his fangs elongating, he gazed upon me, his look betraying his growing irritation with me, "You think you are the only one cursed? And damn this world, for they forsaken us both! Let them rot, as they left us."  
I looked to Orlock stepping back a little.  
"Orlock, I don't understand! What were you promised? I can't just know what you went through and understand without you telling me. But that does not mean I will love you either," I said to him sympathetically.  
Then the window showed them the image of Duke and I at the campfire, "Duke opened the window to let me look into his life that night. I don't have that with you. And no matter what this world has done, I can not simply forsake it. Magic can not die here."  
Letting out a sigh, he waved his gands before the window, revealing the two of us meeting as children, how his father told him they were to be wed, and how soon after his land was engulfed by the mists. Wiping the images away, he looked to the side, and shook his head. "I waited so long... yet, it seems I will have to wait longer. Go, have your fun with him... and I will be waiting for you. My confinement, if nothing else, taught me patience."  
I watched as our meeting played out before me. I had been playing in the courtyard with my baby dragon companion. As a young Orlock approached me as a tiny princess I turned to him.  
"It's awfully late for visitors," I said with a smile, "Are you a friend?"  
"You're not afraid of me princess?" He asked awkwardly.  
The younger me tilted my head curiously, "Why would I be afraid of you?"  
I then introduced myself, "My name is Heart and this is Nimbus. He's a storm dragon."  
I patted the dragon's shoulder.  
"I...I am Prince Orlock," the young vampire replied shyly.  
"Want to be friends?" I had asked. Orlock nodded his head.  
"Okay!" I said with a smile and offering my hand for him to shake.  
Days after my home was attacked. Then the images faded.  
I now turned towards Orlock with some understanding, " I am sorry you held onto a promise I never made all these years, but I understand why."  
Yet in my heart this didn't change my feelings as I thought of Duke.  
"But could you really be comfortable being with me knowing my heart is held by another? And..." I then said to him honestly, "When this world is saved and our quest is complete, if I can be saved from my curse I will leave this realm to stay with Duke and the others in their universe. I will not return to this realm after that."  
Looking away, he seemed despondent, leaning against the window. Looking out, he took a moment to gather his words. "... So be it, but know this. He is not like us. I can tell what have changed in you. He will perish one day, and leave you. But I will never leave you. We will be eternal. My question is, do you wish to have eternity alone?"  
I then thought of Orlock's words, for the first time realizing that the blood in me would make me outlive my allies by many years, if not decades. Yet still, I looked to another recent memory, this time of their time in the swamp against the witch. Duke had to have known, he was reminded that day that I would be a dragon, and yet he wouldn't fall under Flora's spell all the same. Then I watched as I was reminded of what I had been willing to do for him in return that day. I looked up at Orlock, "All the more reason to spend what years I can with the man I love. This is not fleeting Orlock. My love for him will be eternal to me. That will bring me comfort when this happens, as well as any children we may have."  
"And you will see them fade away too. And their children. And their children. Do you really wish to bring such a pained existence to yourself? You may think it's eternal, but, you have not experienced even a lifetime yet. If you stay with him, you will have to dull yourself to your emotions, otherwise you will be broken," He pulled his cloak over himself, and started to walk away from me, a sneer over his face, "So, make your choice. Stay with me, and we can be together forever. Or, you can stay with him, and deal with death after death."  
I thought over these words for maybe a moment. Yet the memory from the swamp pulled at me as I recalled how tightly he held onto me, what he desperately whispered to me in that moment. "A long life without him wouldn't be one worth living to me. It would feel empty knowing I couldn't see him or hear him call to me. How can I break his heart now that I am holding it?"  
My gown then faded into a rouge like tunic set of burgundy and black.  
Letting out a laugh of contempt, he turned towards me, "Give a few mere decades, and you will never be able to see or hear him ever again. And what of him, knowing of the pain he will bring you once he perishes? If you were to ask me, that is something cruel to do knowingly."  
With that, he walked out, his boots clacking against the floor.  
Hearing these words I felt myself trying not to faulter in my stance. As he left I watched what memories I had thus far with him. "We will need to make many more won't we?" I asked shakily, "Right Duke?"

Duke:  
Meanwhile I crept through the castle still, having checked other rooms and chambers. I continued tirelessly to try and find her. For a moment I thought I could hear her whispering my name just after hearing a cruel laugh nearby.  
"Lis?" I asked quietly as I went to open the door I stood beside.  
As I did, standing before me was the prince... or what seemed to be the prince. He wore the same attire, and superficially looked the same, however, his skin was as pale as snow. His crimson eyes glared down at me, narrowing with hate and disgust. His nostrils of his nose now upturned like that of a bat, flared as he sneered at me, revealing a set of sharp, long, needle like teeth, "She has made her choice. But be warned, you hurt her, and I will see to it that your suffering will be that of legend."  
"I wouldn't dare hurt her!" I swore, "Ya think I would take her from this realm only ta break her heart? After how alone she was? I couldn't..."  
I looked to see Lis sleeping on the bed. In the dark I noticed tears stinging her face even as she dreamed. I now glared in return at the prince, "What did you do ta her?"  
I quickly approached the bed and tried to awaken her with a gentle hand. When she didn't stir I felt fear gripping my chest.  
"Sweetheart I know ya don't want ta be treated like a fairytale princess...but..." I leaned over her and kissed her gently. To my shock she still didn't awaken.  
Looking back to us, Orlock grimaced at the two of us together, "I've done nothing to her. However, you will hurt her one day. She will outlive you, and your death will weigh down on her heart. You will tear her apart. As will your children, and their children. If you stay together, you only ensure an existence of pain, followed by numbness. If you truly love her, you wouldn't commit such a fate to her."  
My remaining brown eye widened at this realization as I looked over my sleeping beloved. Why hadn't I thought of that before?  
"Is that what ya told her?" I looked over her still, "Lis, Lis listen ta me sweetheart! I need ya ta wake up!"  
There was a ring of truth to Orlock's words. Yet still, "Lis...I know it's selfish for me ta ask ya ta stay with me...an' I understand if you've changed your mind knowin' this. But we still have a journey to complete together. If ya stay like this...Lis...I...I do love ya, an' I want ta stay with ya as long as I'm breathin'. But I don't want ta hurt ya..."  
I gently caressed her hair, brushing it out of her face. Then I reached out to her and carefully lifted her up in my arms as I held her close to me. Again doubts swirled in my mind.  
"No matter what I'll hurt her. If she stays with me or if I tell her ta stay here..."  
I recalled Wildwing's warning when their journey began and laughed at himself, "Why didn't I listen...?"  
Again I looked over Lis as she clung to me in her sleep now, her head resting against my heart and said, "That's why..."  
"That's why you should leave. Go before you make her suffer even further. Staying with her would be utterly selfish, and only cause her pain in the long run." The prince continued, half chastising me, "It is better if she stayed with me, and forget your fleeting encounter, than stay with your for your lifetime, and spend countless years mourning you, mortal."  
Still I held her tightly still, not wanting to let her go. For a moment I thought of our encounter with the witch and how she had fought for my sake. I thought of how she blushed when I first talked with her.  
"How is it better either way though? She will lose herself if we don't break her of the dragon magic changin' her. Is your idea ta keep her locked away here? Ta force her ta go from one isolation to another? How do ua think she'll feel when she finds out I just left her with broken promises? After all the time we spent convincin' her she could trust us...an' me?" I held her still as I kissed her forehead softly, "Tell me what ya want..."  
"Justify it however you will. None the less, you will hurt her in the end, and there is no way to avoid it." He sneered, before walking off down the hallway, "If you two are so short sighted and blind to what's to come, perhaps you two truly deserve each other."  
I wasn't sure what to do or what to say. In this moment I knew I had a choice to make. I could keep my promise and one day break her heart when I breathed my final breath. Or...protect her?  
"I love ya so much sweetheart...forgive me..." I found myself setting her back on the bed while retrieving the scale from her. "I will complete this quest with the others for ya. When ya wake up I will be far away from ya my darlin'...I'm sorry..."  
With that I risked one last stolen kiss before turning to the window and slipping out.  
As I left, the prince returned to his normal appearance, and went to the bed, sitting besides his betrothed. Running a long nailed figure through her hair, he smiled softly as I heard him say, "At least he has some sense. Rest, my dear, and soon, you shall be in eternal bliss with me. Yes, you'll be upset at first, but, I can wait until you've calmed down."  
It made my heart ache to hear this. That now he was placed at her side. I waited beneath the windowsill and heard this. It made my skin beneath my dark feathers grow quite heated knowing someone else had her.  
With some force I then carefully slid down the rope. Once on the ground I began making my way to the gates to leave.

Lis:  
In my dreams I felt myself growing cold within, but my skin burned from the scales reaching over my entire back now.  
"Duke...?" I had felt him near, but now couldn't.  
As Duke grew further away I felt herself growing colder, stirring me awake finally. My heart raced, telling me to hurry. I opened my eyes opened to find Orlock watching over me.  
"Where...Duke was here? I heard him...? What did you do to him?" I demanded in my confusion.  
"I've don't nothing to him," He replied softly, gently. "He just realized he wasn't good for you, and that he could never bring you the happiness you deserve. Fairly reasonable man, if I do say so myself. Now, don't worry about him now, for I am here for you."  
I felt my heart trying not to crack, "Not good for me?"  
Tears stung my eyes as I felt my core grow frigid and my scales spreading rapidly. "Do I not get a say in what I deserve?" I held my head desperately in my hands before rushing to the window and angrily saying, "You're both out of your minds!"  
I then felt a seering pain in my back as I gripped the window sill in pain and crumbled to my knees. My shoulder blades began to writhe as my bones shifted beneath my scales and flesh. An agonized scream tore from my throat as suddenly two dragon wings tore through my back.

Duke:  
From the gates I heard her scream. My mind told me to push forward, yet my core made me pause. There I remained still at the castle gate. Gripping the gate I took a deep breath to try and run, but held that breath instead.  
"Why am I bein' so selfish?" I asked myself as I turned and looked back at the castle, "Jus' walk away L'Orange, it's easy...right?"

Lis:  
Taking a step back, Orlock watched as my body had begun to twist and mutate. At my scream he grimaced, before coming to my side. Placing his hand on my head, he spoke to me, "I know it's hard, but, there is no need to be like this over him. He left because he knew it what's best for you. He did the right thing, and you'll understand that in due time. Now, just take a deep breath, and everything will be better."  
I tried to stand now, at first not saying a word. My body screamed in pain as I trembled. Finally I got to my feet and looked out the window through the pouring rain. Then I looked over the prince with hurt filled eyes before speaking calmly somehow, "Meeting Duke and the others has made me happier than I have been in years! When I met him at first I tried to get hom out of my head, but he wouldn't give up. This is not a mark against the friendship we held as children Orlock, but that's all that ever was to me. Duke has made me feel more alive than ever before. A single lifetime with him is worth more to me than several without! And when he's gone I want to live life for the both of us until I finally see him again! I don't need to be protected from him or this fate you both fear! I want to be with him, even if it hurts at times...it'll be worth it because I love this thief of mine..."  
Tears ran down my face, mixing with the rain. Tears of pain from my new wings, tears of fear that Duke had already left me far behind, and tears for forgiveness and sympathy, "Orlock, I am sorry for the broken promise you have held onto. I am sorry for your exile you endured and hope you may be free of it, but I can not give myself to you. Now that I know him, I can only be his."  
My wings began to spread out as I turned to the window again.  
I noticed as Orlock looked away from me, placing a hand over his face. With the other, he gestured to dismiss me, "So be it. Go to him, but do not forget my warning. Perhaps I will find somebody else who will appreciate ny gift of unending life and passion. You go enjoy your little flame before it is snuffed out."  
Seeing Orlock turn away from me in such a manner made me pause for a moment. Turning back to him I placed a gentle hand on the prince's shoulder, "Orlock, you will find someone that loves you the way you deserve. You don't deserve a heart that someone else holds, you deserve one only you can hold. As you were when we were children you are a loving, kind soul. You were one of the few friends I made back then that didn't mind I was playing with a dragon. I appreciate the concern you've given me, but I'm not afraid. I hope you find that love that last lifetimes even if it exists for only one mortal life."  
As I headed out the window, he let out a deep breath. "You don't have long, so you best hurry to him."  
With that I stepped away and turned back to the window. Then as I looked below on the ground I felt my heart jump when I saw him running back towards castle. Smiling now I spread out my wings and took a leap of faith. My new wings held some strength for a bit, but soon showed how new they were as I was half way down to him.

Duke:  
I looked up as she came falling to the ground. Hastening my steps, I reached out my arms and caught her safely. Then without a second thought I held her close to me, "I'm sorry sweetheart. I can't stay away...I know it's selfish..."  
Then I set her carefully on her feet as she looked up at me with those sapphire eyes of hers once again. At first she smiled, but then those eyes of hers filled with frustration, perhaps even with some anger mixed in.  
"It was selfish to try and leave without asking how I felt about it! Did you think this wouldn't hurt? All your promises to make me happy and you pull this?!" She exclaimed.  
My remaining brown eye widened in surprise to see her like this. Yet all the same I couldn't help but smile to see such a reaction from her. In spite of her words her face gave her away as her cheeks turned a little red.  
"I deserve to have a say in my own fate! I deserve to spend what time I can with you! And when the inevitable happens, I will live my life for the both of us! But right now...right now...I want to spend the life we do have together!" She told me while wiping tears out of her eyes.  
I couldn't help but smile sweetly as I watched her before pulling her into my arms, "I'm sorry sweetheart. Please don't cry. I can't take it."  
"Then don't leave! It's not selfish if it's what we both want!" She told me.  
I chuckled softly, "Alright my love, I came back didn't I?"  
When I heard her sigh as she hugged me tightly I knew without looking that she was smiling now as well. As we stood there her wings acting as a shield for the both of us from the rain.  
Suddenly I then noticed something strange. For the first time since being there the rain was growing much lighter. Turning to look around I found the mist around us beginning to fade away. Then finally the faint rays of sunlight pierced the clouds. Lis and I both looked up at the window to see if Orlock were still there as she waved and said, "Enjoy the freedom you should have had all along my friend."  
With the sun emerging for the first time in many years, Orlock was forced to close the curtains, but not before looking at us as the fog dispersed. A weak, faint smile crossed his lips as he headed deeper into the castle. Freedom was alien to him, but, after resting during the daylight, he would embrace the night to come.  
We then turned to see our friends just outside the gate as the ghouls they had been fighting had all fallen to the ground. Reunited they ran to us and we joined in a group hug.

Lis:  
In that moment, my heart filled up at the sight of everyone together, and I was taken in by their embrace. Though I knew what the future would possibly bring; for now, I swore to enjoy what time I did have with all of them no matter where we went through together.


End file.
